Cameron Ann Morgan
by KixinaHearts18
Summary: Cammie always think of others before herself. If she was hiding and forced to go back to Gallagher because of her feelings, will she be able to tell the truth about her? Will she give up and tell her secrets to one and only Blackthorne boy?
1. Gallagher Academy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the amazing, super cool, very awesome Gallagher. Ally Carter does! Sorry if this story stink. I'm new and still a beginner.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- GAllagher Academy<p>

Location: Gallagher Acaedmy

POV: Bex

I can't believe her! She really have to leave us? The headmistress a.k.a. her mother is going crazy. I saw her with red puffy eyes walking down in the hallways in the first day but the second and third day, Mrs. Morgan is seriously alone. Why would she let her mother be like that? And what kind of best friend leaves her own best friend? Okay, I know I'm being selfish! But we miss her like crazy!

"Maybe she's in Nebraska!" Liz exclaimed. We all are hopeful but no, she can't be there.

"That can't be Liz. Why would she hide In the most obvious place?"

"Maybe Liz is right." I looked at Macey. What? Are you kidding me?

"She's a chameleon. She will try to fit in the obvious places but then again, they already checked the is really good at being chameleon" Macey looked sad but at least there's un upside for this semester for her because she's in our CoveOps class now!

"_Attention Students! Attention Students! Please report to the cafeteria for Lunch and for a few announcements! These announcements are very important, so please all student report to the cafeteria."_

"Come on, gals! Let's go! We don't want to be bloody late. Our Prince Charming will be waiting!" hmmm, that wasn't bad for lightening up the mood.

~~~ Cafeteria! ~~~

Liz, Macey and I sat on our usual spot. Sigh. I wish Cammie was here. After that thought, Mrs. Morgan came up to the podium.

"Ladies, Good Afternoon and please listen to our announcements very carefully." She smiled at us warmly. Wow. What happen? I thought she's gone crazy and will never smile until Cammie found. I guess she's that good in hiding emotions in front of many spies.

"Ladies, I am very happy to tell you that we will have an exchange again but for this time we will have an exchange with two schools. You all know the Blackthorne Institute for Boys and Avizor Academy for exceptional Young Men. Well, we will have 48 Blackthorne Boys and 47 Avizor Boys to stay here for this semester and next semester. Please welcome them warmly."

Then there goes 95 boys coming in. Dr. Steve's boys were on blue shirts and black pants(Blackthorne Boys) while Mr. Teal's boys were on Gray Shirts and Black pants (Avizors Boys). Grant, Nick, Jonas, and Zach sat with us. Zach looked so happy but when he glance our way he looked sad. Oh My Gosh! I haven't told him about Cammie.

"Also, we will have three semesters from now on. It was requested by the directors to ensure the student the best lessons so they will be fully accepted in the world of spy. I have remembered one of the directors saying, and I quote 'most spies are getting sloppier...' so we are going to go to the next level of academics." Whoa! Expansion of the Gallagher Mansion, New students and now new length of time for learning. Wow! That means more time for us before we get separated.

"Due to the fact of 491 students, we will be having new teachers. Some of you have met them before and few of the teacher, you haven't met. But we will be introducing ALL teachers teaching this semester. Please welcome them…"

Okay! Whoa! That's bloody new! New teachers? I really wish Cammie was here!

"Professor Buckingham…" blah blah then Ms. Dabney then a few old teachers then its Mr. Solomon.

"...Mr. Solomon for CoveOps Classes assisted by Ms. Dana Jordan…" Everyone was smiling. Ms. Jordan and Mr. Solomon for CoveOps will be super fun! Cammie! I wish you're here! I know Cammie and Dana had been in good terms. Cammie also have a secret with Mr. Solomon. I wonder what...

"We will have new classes everyone. One of them is weaponry. Here, you will learn and specialize the use of new and old gadgets or weapons, especially guns. The main teacher will be…"

Then a man came out from the side... wait! That's…!

"..Mr. Matthew Morgan. He will be assisted by Me, Agent Abigail Cameron, Agent Edward Townsend, Agent Joseph Solomon, Agent Dana Jordan, Agent Cassandra Goode and Agent Michael Goode. Yes! Many teachers are assisting this class because of the dangerous aura of weapons and because it is new. We will also be teaching sparring and the teachers will be Mr. and Mrs. Goode but will be assisted with other teachers in weaponry class."

As the new teachers stand there, everyone was gaping! I mean who wouldn't? The best spies were teaching us. US! I'm going to love this semester but my mind suddenly drifted to Cammie. How would i love this semester if you aren't here?

"Medication will be specialize under Agent Dana Jordan, agent Abigail Cameron, Agent Cassandra Goode and Myself. That is all. We will start the day after tomoroow. We hope to find your class comfortable, rigorous and fun. You are all dismissed. You can all go to Roseville but must head back at 6:00pm sharp. If you are not back, you will be punished. Any questions?" Mrs. Morgan said. Oh My Gosh! We get to go to Roseville? That would help us clear our mind.

Tina raised her hand. "Where is Cammie? Is she coming back? Are you hiding her? Will she learn with us this semester? My sources said that you are keeping her away because the spy world needs her already."

Gosh Tina! She needs a medication! Does she ever stop? But I am curious whole cafeteria were whispering before but went silent. They all knew Cammie, even the new students.

"Ms. Walters, Cammie's business is classified. But the information will be depending on her parents; whether they tell you where she is." Mr. Solomon spoke up and looks our way then to Cammie's parents.

Mr. Morgan glanced our way, i saw sympathy, and nodded at Mr. Solomon. Mr. Solomon gave the microphone to Mr. Morgan.

"Cameron, or Cammie as you call her, is not missing. We aren't hiding her. Cammie had... problems at... home so she had to stay."

"Okay everyone. Please, you are all dismissed, everyone except Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Jonathan North, Grant Newman, Zachary Goode and Nicholas Walker."

Everyone headed out except for us. We all went near the stage. Then we were lead down the CoveOps classroom. They have a video and everything. Everyone in the room were: the Morgans, the Goodes, the teachers and us.

"Sit down." Ms. Jordan instructed.

"Do you want to know what happen?" Ms. Goode said. We all nodded.

"Well then, after hearing this, you are to report back to your room or to Roseville." Abby said.

"Mr. Morgan here will explain to you what happened." Mr. Goode said.

"Cammie is hiding from... everyone. We don't know why. She's hiding from everyone, and i mean even to her own parents, to us. It was stated from some operatives' papers that it looks like she had contacts to make it a little easier to find disguise. We almost got her once in a concert but she suddenly went to the stage. We tried to corner her from the stage stairs but it seems that she found us. She started jumping out to the crowd and she just disappeared. She got us into a wild-goose chase. She went everywhere leaving trails. it looks like She knows what she was doing. When she went inside a store, we all went there. We saw her change disguise, but when we approach her, it was just a civilian. Then when Dana checked the bathroom, she wasn't there and she saw the window open. We tried to look for trails but there was nothing to be found."

"So now you know how difficult it is to find her. When we can talk to her for a little chat, we threaten her with love ones and all her connection but she's smart. She knows the truth of everyone's state. We even made a scene but she knows it wasn't true. Here's one of the mission ten operatives went through." Mr. Solomon said then clicked start.

There were crowds. She sure picked the best hideout. She was described to be wearing a pink cocktail dress. It was very pretty. One operative spotted her, she was just entering. She looked really pretty. I look to Zach and I saw the agony In his eyes. He's really sad.

_"I found her_" one operative said. His codename was Catcher. Cammie looked at him at the corner oh her eyes then walk to him with a cute smile. Catcher was a bit younger. He was hired because he was good at honey-potting. The director thought he can lure Cammie. Cammie sat near him.

_"Hello, Miss…"_ Catcher said while extending his hand to Cammie.

"_oh. Hiya! I'm Annabelle Santiago! Nice to meet yah!_" She gave him her warmest smile. She was obviously honey-potting him. She shook hand with him.

"_So, how come a girl like you alone in this party?"_

"_Well, I'm going to perform for my friend over there."_ Cammie pointed at the girl in the middle. "_She convince me to sing for her."_ Cammie said sweetly. Whoa! That was unexpectable. She's not a honey-potting kind of girl.

_"Wanna go out? it's sort of loud in here."_Cammie asked the boy.

_"Okay then,"_ They went out the balcony.

"_So where are you from?"_ He asked again.

"_Ah, well, I'm from New York. Hey, What's your name? You haven't told me"_

"_My name is John Steven." _Catcher said with a flirty tone. I saw Zach in his fists.

I was surprised about what happened next…

"_Wrong move. So, this is what they send now? A little sloppy, right Brad Stephen? This is not bad but your timing and blending in wasn't good. You should go to my school, so you can learn better. Tell CIA i don't want to go home or go near home."_ Cammie had the boy pinned ot the wall but they were still invisible to other people.

"_How did you know?"_

"_So you think you're off searching a little girl who knows nothing about her own business? You've got to be more intelligent than that, Braddy. I bet my friend would be better than you and they are still spies-in-training." _Awwww.. She's proud of us. I don't get her. She leave us but she still think of us?

"_Y-y-you w-w-w-wouldn't g-g-get away. B-b-b-b-because-"_ Brad stutter. He's afraid of Cammie's next move. Cammie cut him off.

"_Oh, I wouldn't worry much about you're friends in the van. They are unconscious and currently sleeping in each others' arms. Don't get jealous, I'll put you there soon." _Cammie said. She was smiling.

"_YOU!"_

"_Yup! Me!"_

_"You think i didn't know about you're plan for me? Sorry, I didn't let you go further off your honey-potting. I got bored. This was no fun so Goodnight, Braddy!"_ Cammie slap a patch on him. It wasn't a napotine patch. Cammie drag him to his friends using the balcony as an exit. Wow! Way to keep promise, Cammie.

"_Should i really go back?_" She was looking on her hands. And let out a small sigh. Then she went inside to perform. Wow! I thought it was just a cover! Then she started singing "you belong with me" by Taylor Swift.

And the screen went black.

~~~~~~ After seeing the operation~~~~~

Everyone left, we were all tired. We have class tomorrow. I wish we do something to get my mind off Cammie. She's… not what we saw. She's trying to be someone she's not. I know its sounds crazy since she's in disguise but still, it not her. She was speaking like she was in agony.

We all slept and hope to see Cammie soon! I really missed her! So much!

* * *

><p><strong>Can I please have a review? Im sorry if it stinks. Im kinda new yah know! anyways. Hope you like it! 3 3 3<strong>


	2. Ch2: Secrets and relationships

**I love the reviews even its only a few. Well, i think its a goode Start! its been 2-3 days since i had my first chapter. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. If not, im really sorry. I tried my best to have a goode chapter! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does! and she's the best!**

Chapter 2

Location: Town!

POV: ZACH's

"Romeo, where are you?" I asked Nick. We are on a CoveOps assignment. It's a competition today. Dr. Steve said the first 10 groups will have a special surprise. My group mates: Nicholas "Romeo" Walker (Nick), Grant "Mask" Newman, Jonathan "Geek" North (Jonas) and me.

"Right near you, dude. I'm in the Clothing Fanatic store to your left." Nick said.

"No shopping, Romeo." Then I heard Grant and Jonas chuckled.

"Okay so I guess, we have one more thing to look for. What is it Mask?" I asked Grant.

"uhm, uhhh, okay.. Here: a Necklace with a double C in a lock and the girl wearing it has a matching charm bracelet. The bracelet has a teddy bear with blue eyes. It says in the paper that we just need to know where she bought it and if it has a key. That's so simple, don't you think?"

Yeah. It was too simple. Why would it be that simp- wait! I remember what Dr. Steve said "sometimes the simplest task could be hardest one." And he said something about not all girls are easy to honey pot, not all people can be seen, and that there's always something a civilian does that surprise a spy. I guess it will be harder than we thought. Then I saw a glimpse of a girl. She had a dirty blonde hair. I suddenly made an eye contact. Those eyes… It can't be.

"No. It can't be that easy." I said quietly through my comms unit.

"How do you know?" Jonas asked.

"Spy." Then I point to myself. After that I heard groans over my comms unit. I chuckled. They don't like it when I keep having ideas and know things and my only explanation why I know it is because of the word "spy". I kept my surveillance over supposedly Cammie, and then I saw two men. One of the men was Mr. Solomon then the other looks like Cammie. It must be her father, Matthew Morgan.

I think they're looking for someone. After that they went into the concert and near the stairs. I saw the girl in the stage and it was Cammie. She was singing "My Life Would Suck without You" by Kelly Clarkson and then "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I can tell she looks at the stage stairs at the corner of her eyes then she jumped to the crowd when she was done singing. She went to the store where Nick was. I went in the store.

"Geek, I disconnected our comms unit with the others. Go ahead and use our fake comms unit with our recorded voices to make sure they didn't know we disconnected ourselves. Can you do it now?" I was getting impatient.

"Yeah I can, Shadow." Then we were on ourselves. "Why? What happen?"

"Well, meet me by the Clothing Fanatic store. I'll tell you while you get here."

"Actually we're all here. So what floor?" Grant asked.

"Second. Go there fast." I commanded. Then I started telling them I saw Cammie. Her dad and Solomon were looking for her. While I continued, I saw Mr. Morgan and Mr. Solomon meet up with Ms. Dana Jordan and Ms. Abigail Cameron. Okay, now this gets so interesting! Cammie was just walking near them with another disguise. She was trying to get information! So I told the guys about it.

"What?" they all shouted in our comms. Then they were all in front of me.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked.

"We can't follow Cammie or the teachers. Cammie has a good reason to run away! She was trying to do something she need to do so we cannot; I repeat CANNOT help the teachers and Mr. Morgan." Jonas quietly argued. He was so frustrated. He was too red. Is Cammie hiding things from ME? And her parents? It can't be! She knows i hate being at the outside. If i want something to know, i try my best to know what's going on. I hope this secret don't drive a wedge between Cammie and Me, even with her parents.

"He's right. Wait! What? Why did she run away? How'd you know it? What do you know about her plans? What is she hiding?" I asked impatiently. How could I not know this?

"I-I-I-I, uhm…" he said while backing away. Next thing we knew he was out of our sight. He was like a Chameleon; Like Cammie! Cammie's connection is Jonas. But before I can think more of Jonas betrayal, he suddenly came back. He was panting so hard.

"uh, dude! What happen to you? Can you explain to us about Cammie?" I asked, but this time careful not to make him uneasy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>POV: Jonas<p>

"We can't follow Cammie or the teachers. Cammie has a good reason to run away! She was trying to do something she need to do so we cannot; I repeat CANNOT help the teachers and Mr. Morgan." I blurted. Oh my gosh! I cannot believe it! I just blurted a very-well planned mission. I suck at being a spy.

"He's right. Wait! What? Why did she run away? How'd you know it? What do you know about her plans? What is she hiding?" Zach almost-literally screamed at me.

"I-I-I-I, uhm…" I started stuttering. I tried backing away when someone grab me in the crowd that was going to pass by my group mates. Somehow this person made it look like I was being drag by the crowd.

"Jonas, its fine. You cannot lie perfectly to your best friends. I'm really sorry I made you do this but it's also your fault why you're in this situation. If you didn't bug me last summer then you wouldn't be stuck with me and lying to your friends. But I'm really sorry. I promise it will get easier." She said softly but fast. I can say she's really sorry. It was not her fault but mine.

"You'll probably hate me. I'm really sorry. But you know I cannot disobey them. It's all for everyone's safety. I'm really sorry. Tell them I told you I run away because of a friend. I wanted to help my friend and I'm going to come back soon. This is your last lie to them. I told you this because you heard what my plan was. Tell them you don't remember any of my plans because I made you drink the tea. Here," she handed me a pill in a very small bottle. "That would help you resist the truth syringe. I'm sure they'll inject it on you. Tell them the same thing I told you. I'm so sorry, Jonas. I want you to forget everything after this last lie."

"Cammie, I can still help you-"

She smiled and said "Thanks, but no thanks. Bye Jonas! See you…. Soon!" With that she disappeared.

I put the pill on my pocket and when put my hands on my other pocket, I felt a paper. It was our last thing to search for. She saved us a good two more hours. Well that's Cammie. I came back immediately to my friends.

"uh, dude! What happen to you? Can you explain to us about Cammie?" Zach asked. Now it's more comfortable.

"Duh! He was dragged by the crowd." Nick said.

"Well, It was Cammie who had the necklace and bracelet. Here," I handed them the paper that has answers.

"She wanted us to save more time. And yeah I can tell you about Cammie. She run away to help a friend. I'm the only one who knows because, remember Zach that you told me to bug Cammie? Well, she said some plans about her friend and I kinda heard it. I totally forgot she made me drink a tea, yah know, the one that makes you forget things." I said smoothly. YES! But i can see Zach did not completely 100% believe me.

"Oh, can you track her? You know, so we can help her?" Grant asked.

"No. She told me and I quote, "Don't be stupid enough to track me because I have professional agent helping me to be untraceable. I cannot be tracked down and if you ever try to track me, I'll tell your girlfriends' your deepest and darkest secrets." I remember her telling it a few days ago.

Grant turned tomato red and said okay then. We connected back to our classmates. We told Mr. Solomon that we're done. He was very suspicious. Then he asked us how we found it.

"We saw a little girl named Caroline Cohinea, she had a matching bracelet and we asked her about it and she told us all the things we need to know." Zach lied smoothly.

I smiled with a thanks-bro-you-just-save-my-butt-smile and Zach just smirked.

"Oh! Well then. Go on. You can go wherever you want but be back here in an hour. If you're late, we'll leave you." He said and smiled.

So for the rest of the day we just hang out. Then dinner came by. And guess what our surprise was!

* * *

><p><strong>I am truly sorry if this sucks. I really hope for reviews so I can make it better! :) thank you so much for reading this. And please Review! :) Have a nice day!<strong>


	3. Ch3: Memories and Safety

Chapter 3: Big surprises

Location: Blackthorne Institute for Boys

POV: Zach

This is so cool! I'll be able to see my Gallagher Girl after her, er, run-away mission where we accidentally bumped into her. Jonas told me he thinks Cammie's back because she ran away during summer and first three days of school. I still felt a little upset that she did not tell me about her plans. I already asked her last semester to be my girlfriend and she agreed. It was a sweet moment. Great! (Note the sarcasm) I'm turning into a girl. Anyway, I love that moment.

~Flashback~

It was a day before we go back to Blackthorne and a week before we go to winter break. I asked permission for Headmistress Morgan to permit us to go to town. I told her my plan and she was happy to hear it. She knew I like Cammie and Cammie likes me. So, I told her I wanted to do it to a secret garden I found in Gallagher. I found it by Cammie. She goes there to sing secretly with Ms. Jordan. I heard her singing "Falling For You" by Colbie Calliat. It was amazing but of course I was caught by Ms. Jordan but she didn't tell Cammie I was there. We had our first hug and moment under the stars.

I found out that the beautiful and secret gardens were discovered by my parents, Cammie's parents, Mr. Solomon, Ms. Jordan, Aunt Abby and Mr. Townsend. Ms. Morgan said they always hang out in there during weekends. It was one of her best memories.

Anyway, Grant, Jonas, and Nick "accidentally" told the girls except Cammie about my plan. Luckily, the girls didn't tell Cammie. They also help her get into a formal clothes that looks so great on her skin. **( see my profile to see the clothes, shoes and !)**

Another luck was that this was not a very cold day so she only had to wear a sweater or cardigan or whatever they call it. But of course I secretly put some heater nearby. I wouldn't want her to be cold.

She even wore a stiletto. This made her a few inches taller but I'm still taller than her.

Her hair was very beautiful like always. **(see my profile to see hair. its half up and half down with curly hair.)**

Everything was perfect. She was surprised. We had a small talk. Then her phone rang but she didn't get it. She said she's too busy with me but I told her to answer it. It was a news that Blackthorne Boys will stay until the next day. It was a winter gift for us from Headmistress and Dr. Steve. We will spend the next day's evening in a party. It was an evening dance.

But back to the date, everything went smooth. Then I went to my knees, like I'm going to propose, and gave her a promise ring. I asked her to be my Gallagher girl, my girlfriend. She blushed and nearing into tears. She said yes and I hugged her and we twirl around. She was very happy. I can see the headmistress in the big window. She was staring at her daughter and she was happy, too. When she caught me looking at her then she winked at me and then left us alone.

We kissed and dance other the stars. After a long time, we went inside. Telling our "I love you's" and kiss each other a goodnight. I, of course, bugged her room. She was attacked by her friends.

"So… What happen?" Bex asked.

"Did you two kissed?" Liz asked.

"No, the question is… did you love his present, date and him?" Macey asked.

"First, "facing Bex. "We had an under the star moment, he gave me a promise ring, he kissed me, we dance and we had a perfect date! Second," facing Liz "yup! We did kiss! It was like... The best! And last," facing Macey. "I love his promise ring, the date and him!" She explained and blushed a deep red.

I found out my best friends were beside me watching it. They were grinning like fools. I chuckled.

"Who knew Zachy was such a romantic guy?" Grant said.

"I know. Cammie must've changed him." Nick said.

"She totally fell for you Zach. Fell for you hard!" Jonas said. We all looked at him. Who knew Jonas can distinguish things like that?

"What? I have a girl of mine too. I'm not heartless. I just asked Liz to be my girlfriend too you know!" Jonas said. Then we looked back at the screen. It seems the other girls went somewhere. Cammie went out of the bathroom. She was in pink sweats and pink tank top. She went to her drawer and pulled out a frame. She sat on her bed and tears started flowing from her face. She was crying very hard. Then someone knock on her door. Guess who it was.

"Come in." Cammie said but her voice made it clear she was crying. The boys started pulling chairs.

"Cammie," Mr. Solomon entered. Grant, Jonas, Nick and I were gaping. Mr. Solomon was five feet away from Cammie then Cammie ran to Mr. Solomon. She was sobbing. Then they walked over to cammie's bed to sit down.

"Cammie, stop crying." Mr. Solomon said but she still continues crying.

"I'm sorry. It's just that before daddy always let me to go help he bake a cake for mom since she can't bake. Everyone was there. I felt complete. I miss that day." Cammie said then try to stop crying.

"You know you shouldn't cry knowing that you had the perfect date, as you would describe it." He grinned.

"Tell me you didn't watch what happen in the garden." She asked with a smile.

"I can't because I saw you. Sorry, Cam, but I was just walking by."

"You mean spying so you can finally punish Mr. Goode." She said and they both laughed.

"Cammie, do you want a dinner with me, your mom and a couple of your dad's friend?"

"Hmmmm. Yes! I would love to meet my future god-mother." She smiled and Mr. Solomon chuckled and blushed.

"uhhhhhh, about that…" Mr. Solomon said. Cammie laughed. It sounds so refreshing.

"It's fine. I love her too!" She stood up and went to her closet. Mr. Solomon was writing a note in case the girl's started looking for her. Then Mr. Solomon looks at the middle of Cammie's bed. There was a teddy bear. Cammie saw him; she smiled, and said "I loved that bear. The person who gave that always gives me bears but that one was the best because…" she giggled and said "he put a camera at the tummy of the bear and that's how I learn to 'notice things' as he says the first day of school."

"Sorry, Cams, At least it helps you realize you had the spy blood in you." Then Mr. Solomon laughed. Wait! What? He gave that bear to her?

"C'mon, cam, we need to go before your mom burst in here." With that, Cammie went to the bathroom and came out in two minutes and 36 seconds. She still had her hair like she had in our date earlier that day and she was in a dress that looks so good on her.** (see my profile to see the clothes she used for this dinner party)  
><strong>

They were about to leave with gifts on hand when Cammie suddenly shouts "Zach, no more sneaking in my room and bugging my room. It's not very goode. Goodnight! "Then she smiled to the camera.

~~~~~ End of Flashback~~~~

It was a bitter-sweet moment. It was sweet because Cammie and I got together and a little bit bitter because Cammie was crying so hard. Anyway, I get to see her! I have this cute necklace I bought for her. I think it will look so goode to her. It can help her keep files inside her necklace. It has a big memory. I wrapped It in a pink box.

**(See my profile to see the box, the necklace and the jewelry holder.)**

I can't wait to give it to her. Nick, Grant, Jonas and I were done packing. We hang around for awhile since we have ten minutes left. We talked about our girls. Whenever they mention Cammie's name, I look at Jonas and he look at me for a second and try very hard to look away. I know he know that I still don't believe him. I believe him for maybe 97% but there's 3% that I don't believe him. Cammie seems like what Jonas said but there's a feeling inside me that says there's something wrong.

Jonas excused himself and went somewhere. I excused myself after a minute Jonas left. I told them I have to go talk to Dr. Steve. I saw Jonas go to a corner and check everywhere. He went inside an empty room then I heard him call someone.

"Hello?" Jonas said.

"Hiya, Jonas! So, how did it go? Did they believe your lie?" says a female voice. It was loud enough to be heard.

"Cammie, please tell me I can still help. I owe you big time." Cammie? This gets interesting.

"Jonas, I told you, you'll just get in so much trouble than you already are. Beside, Liz wants you safe as much as I want Zach safe."

"Cammie, please, at least let me do the simplest thing." Jonas pleaded.

"Okay. Make sure Zach is safe. He cannot find out about the COC's plan. He would try everything. By the way, did you drink the pill? Oh and check your pocket, I gave you a patch. It will help if Zach found out about this. The patch can make him forget the information."

"Okay and yeah I already took the pill. Cammie, take care and be careful. I don't want to see my girlfriend, Liz, so heart broken when she saw her best friend which is you, Cammie, in so much danger. You know how she is. I just hope they won't find out. See you soon Cammie."

"Bye Jonas! Don't worry; I might have a gift for your girlfriend a.k.a. my super smart best friend when I come home. I won't be able to go home soon. But I'll try to stick around here and there. Make Zach open up his 3rd drawer beside his bed. I left him a gift. Make sure his alone when he gets it."

Oh Cammie. She's still sweet but I felt bad. She's doing all the escapes and run away because she was trying to remove contacts with us. She's trying to save us by herself. I was too shocked so I was frozen. Jonas saw me. His eyes widen and froze for 12 seconds. He ran to me did what Cammie instructed him. Then everything went black.


	4. Ch4: Our Song

Chapter 4: Our Song

Location: Blackthorne

POV: Jonas

I saw Zach standing near me in a good distance that could let him hear everything! Si did what Cammie told me, I ran into him as fast as I can, lucky for me he was still frozen, then I slapped a napotine patch on him then slap the patch Cammie gave me, the one that makes what happen in three minutes disappear. I check in my watch/tracker if Grant and Nick are there, Luck was with me gain, they weren't. I drag him to our room and place him on the bed. I put a comic book in top of his head to look like he fell asleep while reading. My watch/tracker beep radically meaning Grant and Nick are near, so I went to my computer and open up some websites like I was trying to break another firewall.

The door opened and revealed Grant and Nick.

"Dude, you gotta stop that. We're going in five minutes so shut that down." Nick said.

"Crap. Zach is still sleeping?" Grant walk over to Zach and flip his blanket over making Zach fall down.

"What the heck?" then we all laughed.

~~~~~ time flies by

Location: In a plane

POV: Nick

Okay, so it has been a disturbing first three days of school. But tonight we get to see our girlfriends. Grant was so bored he started singing. We get to be in the first class: Just me, Zach, Jonas and Grant. Grant is currently singing "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>

_She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

_Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She wont believe me  
>And its so, its so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
>I say<em>

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think its so sexy<em>

_She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
>Id never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<em>

_So don't even bother asking  
>If you look okay<br>You know I say_

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

"You know that song definitely relates to you and Bex, Grant." Jonas said.

"Okay, then. I recommend that your love song with Liz is 'rhythm of love', the on sang by Clara C. and Joseph Vincent." Grant said.

"Yeah, I've heard of that song. It really fits you and Liz, Jonas. Sing it or else…" I said. With My 'or else' and glare, Jonas got scared and agreed to sing it.

"_My head is stuck in the clouds  
>She begs me to come down<br>Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
>I told her "I love the view from up here<br>The warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"  
>We may only have tonight<br>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
>Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love<br>My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung  
>She's got blue eyes deep like the sea<br>That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide  
>The moment her lips meet mine<br>We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine<br>Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
>When the moon is low<br>We can dance in slow motion  
>And all your tears will subside<br>All your tears will dry  
>And long after I've gone<br>You'll still be humming along  
>And I will keep you in my mind<br>The way you make love so fine  
>We may only have tonight<br>But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
>Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love"<em>

We all clapped. "Now for Macey and Nick… "Grant trailed off.

"I say 'nothing on you' by B.O.B. It fits him since his Romeo charms a lot of girls but Macey is the only one she's chasing after and he's not wasting his time with other girls." Zach said.

"I guess. That song is like stuck on my head. Anyway, I'm gonna get this over with." I said then I started singing.

_beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

_not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<br>i know you feel where i'm coming from  
>regardless of the things in my past that i've done<br>most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
>on the carousel so around i spun (spun)<br>with no directions just tryna get some (some)  
>tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)<br>this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)  
>and honestly i ended up with none<em>

_there's no much nonsense  
>it's on my conscience<br>i'm thinking baby i should get it out  
>and i don't wanna sound redundant<br>but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
>(that you wanna know)<br>but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)  
>cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)<br>and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)_

_beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothing on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

_not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<em>

_hands down there will never be another one  
>i been around and i never seen another one<br>look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
>and you wild when you ain't got nothing on<br>baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
>and you keep it real while them other stay plastic<br>you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
>stop.. now think about it<em>

_i've been to london, i've been to paris  
>even way out there in tokyo<br>back home down in georgia to new orleans  
>but you always steal the show (steal the show)<br>and just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)  
>.comnothin'_on_you_lyrics_b.o.  
>like a nintendo 64 (64)<br>if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)_

_beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

_not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<em>

_everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
>and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)<br>whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
>no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame<em>

_beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<em>

_not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<br>_

Then we clapped. Oh, this is good. It's Zach's turn! Hmm, what song is perfect for him and Cammie?

"So…." Grant started, "Zach's song will be… Rocketeer by Far East Movement"

"Go, Zach!" Jonas exclaimed.

"Fine" He muttered.

"_Here we go, come with me  
>There's a world out there that we should see<br>Take my hand, close your eyes  
>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly  
>Up, up here we go<br>Up, up here we go  
>Let's fly<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Where we stop nobody knows, knows<em>

_Where we go we don't need roads, roads  
>Where we stop nobody knows, knows<br>To the stars if you really want it  
>Got, got a jetpack with your name on it<br>Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere  
>Just say the words and we outta here, outta here<br>Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared  
>We flying up, up outta here<em>

_Here we go, come with me  
>There's a world out there that we should see<br>Take my hand, close your eyes  
>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,<em>

_Let's fly  
>Up, up here we go, go<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Let's fly<br>Up, up here we go, go,  
>Where we stop nobody knows, knows<em>

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6  
>Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks<em>

_Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky  
>And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah<br>Where we at, only few have known  
>Go on the next level, Super Mario<br>I hope this works out, Cardio  
>Til' then let's fly, Geronimo<em>

_Here we go, come with me  
>There's a world out there that we should see<br>Take my hand, close your eyes  
>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Nah, I never been in space before  
>But I never seen a face like yours<br>You make me feel like I could touch the planets  
>You want the moon, girl watch me grab it<br>See I ain't never seen the stars this close  
>You got me struck by the way you glow<br>I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Here we go, come with me  
>There's a world out there that we should see<br>Take my hand, close your eyes  
>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly  
>Up, up here we go, go<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Let's fly<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows"<em>

That was really fun! Who knew? Zach was really good in singing. Then Mr. Solomon came in. He was holding a C.D. We still have 6 hours drive.

"Sir, what's the C.D. for?" I asked.

"Well, I thought Zach wants some videos of Cammie. You know she can sing, right?"

"Oh! I want to see it, too!" Grant almost shouted.

"ME too" I said.

"Me, three!" Jonas said.

"I guess, I do, too." Zach said like he was bored. Yeah right!

"He's always in denial! No wonder it took him time to get Cammie." Grant muttered and that made Mr. Solomon chuckled. He put on the video and we all took our seat.

~~The Video~~

_-7 year-old Cammie running to the living room_

_Cammie: Daddy, mommy burnt my breakfast!_

_Mr. Morgan: (chuckled) oh honey, what do you want for breakfast?_

_Cammie: anything!_

_Mr. Morgan: Sweetie, why don't we bake cookies or croissant (__**I love croissants. I always buy 'em everyday before and after school. =) )**__ for morning. Mommy will help you and so will your grandma. Grandma makes the sweetest and healthiest cookies ever._

_Cammie: Yay! (goes upstairs then look at the camera) Uncle Joe! I look bad in the morning._

_Mr. Solomon: Cammie never looks bad._

_Cammie: (smiles and turns to her dresser where she pulled out a pink dress and other clothes then turns back to Mr. Solomon.) Uncle Joe, I have a question. Do you like Aunt Dana?_

-With this Mr. Solomon was getting the remote control from Zach so we pause the video and put a napotine patch on Mr. Solomon and we tie him up on the chair. Jonas injected him with some things to force him to watch this. We got popcorn and everything. We took our seat and Zach pressed play.

_Mr. Solomon: uhh, why Cammie? How do you know about these things?_

_Cammie: Because I see Uncle Joe staring at Aunt Dana when Aunt isn't looking. You know its fine, I love Aunt Dana. She's nice and she helps me play guitar, violin and piano, and she help me sing good!_

_Mr. Solomon: oh, well then. Yes, Cammie, I like Aunt Dana._

_Cammie: Yay!. So can I call her Aunt Dana? She's the best. (Cammie look out the window and back to Mr. Solomon) Uncle, where's Aunt Abby? (tearing up)_

_Mr. Solomon: I don't know, Cammie. Come on. Let's help you go down.(wipes Cammie's tears)_

_Cammie: Okay. Uncle, why do you go to the mall? I thought boys don't like malls._

_Mr. Solomon: (smiled) Cammie! How do you know about that? And I don't like malls._

_Cammie: Oops. Ah. Well, you see, I saw everyone left me with Grandma. I told her I'll be horseback riding then I saw Daddy and You. I followed you two secretly and saw you two go to a jewelry store. Since you two are undecided, I secretly leave a note telling the lady that she should recommend the jewelry to you. And of course, I was right._

_~im skipping~ _

_It's afternoon in the video. The one behind the camera is still Mr. Solomon. Mr. Matthew Morgan and him were behind a bush spying at Cammie, Dana and Rachel who were singing._

_Rachel: okay, sweetie, why don't you try singing and playing the guitar?_

_Dana: Cammie can do that right?_

_Cammie: Okay mommy, thanks Aunt Dana. I wanna sing 'Perfect Two' by Auburn._

Okay, so the whole video show some home video. Cammie had a big, nice New Year with everyone; her grandparents, aunts and uncles, parents, cousins and family friends. Even Bex was there.

The video only lasted for half an hour. We untied Mr. Solomon. We tried to sleep which we did. Mr. Solomon tricked us. He said it was a six-hour plane ride but it only took us one hour and a half.

After grabbing our things we went to the east wing. Our room was kinda close to our girlfriend's room. We went there and file out at the doors of the cafeteria. When we got there, we saw the Avizor's boys. Oh, this is competition!


	5. Ch5: Classified Information

Chapter 5: Classified Information

Location: Gallagher Academy

POV: Zach

So the Avizors are here, too? This is better than I thought it would be. So we all entered the cafeteria. All girls were gaping except for a group of girls which were Bex, Liz and Macey. Wait! Where's Cammie?

We all sat next to our girlfriends. The last seat was next to Macey so I had no choice. I can see Jonas fidget a few times. He was trying not to look my way.

"Also, we will have three semesters from now on. It was requested by the directors to ensure the student the best lessons so they will be fully accepted in the world of spy. I have remembered one of the directors saying, and I quote 'most spies are getting sloppier...' so we are going to go to the next level of academics." Headmistress Morgan said.

"Due to the fact of 491 students, we will be having new teachers. Some of you have met them before and few of the teacher, you haven't met. But we will be introducing ALL teachers teaching this semester. Please welcome them…" Mrs. Morgan continued. She started at Professor Buckingham then I only listened for Mr. Solomon.

"...Mr. Solomon for CoveOps Classes assisted by Ms. Dana Jordan…" This is bad. They might have seen us in the store where we found Cammie.

"We will have new classes everyone. One of them is weaponry. Here, you will learn and specialize the use of new and old gadgets or weapons, especially guns. The main teacher will be...Mr. Matthew Morgan. He will be assisted by Me, Agent Abigail Cameron, Agent Edward Townsend, Agent Joseph Solomon, Agent Dana Jordan, Agent Cassandra Goode and Agent Michael Goode. Yes! Many teachers are assisting this class because of the dangerous aura of weapons and because it is new. We will also be teaching sparring and the teachers will be Mr. and Mrs. Goode but will be assisted with other teachers in weaponry class."

Okay, so Nick, Grant and their girlfriends were looking at me. They didn't know my parents were there. Jonas tried to have a shock face but I can see him fidget again. Why is Jonas acting weird? It's like something happen before we left. Something I don't remember.

"Medication will be specializing under Agent Dana Jordan, agent Abigail Cameron, Agent Cassandra Goode and Myself. That is all. We will start the day after tomorrow. We hope to find your class comfortable, rigorous and fun. You are all dismissed. You can all go to Roseville but must head back at 6:00pm sharp. If you are not back, you will be punished. Any questions?" Mrs. Morgan said.

Ha-ha. Okay, so first day we can already get punished? Wow.

Tina raised her hand. "Where is Cammie? Is she coming back? Are you hiding her? Will she learn with us this semester? My sources said that you are keeping her away because the spy world needs her already.

"Ms. Walters, Cammie's business is classified. But the information will be depending on her parents; whether they tell you where she is." Mr. Solomon spoke up and looks our way then to Cammie's parents.

Mr. Morgan glanced our way. He looked sad but hid it perfectly then he nodded to Mr. Solomon.

"Cameron, or Cammie as you call her, is not missing. We aren't hiding her. Cammie had... problems at... home so she had to stay." Lie! WE just saw Cammie in the store.

"Okay everyone. Please, you are all dismissed, everyone except Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Jonathan North, Grant Newman, Zachary Goode and Nicholas Walker." Mrs. Morgan said. What now?

We went near the stage then they lead us down to the CoveOps classroom. Looks like were gonna watch something. The only ones in the room were the teachers, Headmistress Morgan and her husband, my parents, and me and my best friends.

"Sit down." Ms. Jordan instructed.

"Do you want to know what happen?" Ms. Goode said. We all nodded.

"Well then, after hearing this, you are to report back to your room or to Roseville." Abby said.

"Mr. Morgan here will explain to you what happened." Mr. Goode said.

"Cammie is hiding from... everyone. We don't know why. She's hiding from everyone, and i mean even to her own parents, to us. It was stated from some operatives' papers that it looks like she had contacts to make it a little easier to find disguise. We almost got her once in a concert but she suddenly went to the stage. We tried to corner her from the stage stairs but it seems that she found us. She started jumping out to the crowd and she just disappeared. She got us into a wild-goose chase. She went everywhere leaving trails. it looks like She knows what she was doing. When she went inside a store, we all went there. We saw her change disguise, but when we approach her, it was just a civilian. Then when Dana checked the bathroom, she wasn't there and she saw the window open. We tried to look for trails but there was nothing to be found."

This happened when we were in the store. Cammie was that Goode. She was leaving false trail.

"So now you know how difficult it is to find her. When we can talk to her for a little chat, we threaten her with love ones and all her connection but she's smart. She knows the truth of everyone's state. We even made a scene but she knows it wasn't true. Here's one of the mission ten operatives went through." Mr. Solomon said then clicked start.

"_I found her" _Catcher said. Cammie looked at him at the corner of her eyes then walk to him with a cute smile. Catcher was a bit younger. He was hired because he was good at honey-potting. The director thought he can lure Cammie. Cammie sat near him.

_"Hello, Miss…"_ Catcher said while extending his hand to Cammie.

"_oh. Hiya! I'm Annabelle Santiago! Nice to meet yah!_" She gave him her warmest smile. She was obviously honey-potting him. She got an effect on men. Just by looks, she can attract someone easily then with her kindness, she will sure win you over. Back to the video, she shook hand with him.

"_So, how come a girl like you alone in this party?"_

"_Well, I'm going to perform for my friend over there."_ Cammie pointed at the girl in the middle. "_She convince me to sing for her."_ Cammie said sweetly. Whoa! That was unexpectable. She's not a honey-potting kind of girl.

_"Wanna go out? It's sort of loud in here."_Cammie asked the boy.

_"Okay then,"_ They went out the balcony.

"_So where are you from?"_ He asked again.

"_Ah, well, I'm from New York. Hey, What's your name? You haven't told me"_

"_My name is John Steven." _Catcher said with a flirty tone. I was in fists.

She's full of surprises. She suddenly became dangerous…

"_Wrong move. So, this is what they send now? A little sloppy, right Brad Stephen? This is not bad but your timing and blending wasn't good. You should go to my school, so you can learn better. Tell CIA i don't want to go home or go near home."_ Cammie had the boy pinned ot the wall but they were still invisible to other people.

"_How did you know?"_

"_So you think you're off searching a little girl who knows nothing about her own business? You've got to be more intelligent than that, Braddy. I bet my friend would be better than you and they are still spies-in-training." _Wow.

"_Y-y-you w-w-w-wouldn't g-g-get away. B-b-b-b-because-"_ Brad stutter. He's afraid of Cammie's next move. Cammie cut him off.

"_Oh, I wouldn't worry much about your friends in the van. They are unconscious and currently sleeping in each others' arms. Don't get jealous, I'll put you there soon." _Cammie said. She was smiling.

"_YOU!"_

"_Yup! Me!" Cammie said. She was mocking him._

_"You think i didn't know about your plans for me? Sorry, I didn't let you go further off your honey-potting. I got bored. This was no fun so Goodnight, Braddy!"_ Cammie slap a patch on him. It wasn't a napotine patch. Cammie drag him to his friends using the balcony as an exit. She actually tried doing her promise.

"_Should i really go back?_" She was looking on her hands. And let out a small sigh. Then she went inside to perform. She really stick to her cover. She was singing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. And the screen went black.

After the video, we went inside our room. We all went to sleep.

The week went by fast. We eat, go to classes, watch movies after our school hours, and practice sparring. We didn't go anywhere during the weekends. We went to Roseville to practice brush pass on Monday, we tailed each other in Roseville on Tuesday, and We stayed inside only for lessons on Wednesday and Thursday and another brush pass for Friday. The new classes only had lesson for a week. On Saturday and Sunday, I noticed Mr. Solomon, Mr. Townsend, Abby, and Dana weren't there.

Location: Gallagher Academy (Monday)

POV: Zach

We all got up early. We had 30 minutes and 26 second before breakfast. Then an announcement came on…

"_Attention all students, please report to the cafeteria in 40 minutes. Again, please report to the cafeteria in 40 minutes."_

Wow. That was weird. The girls burst in the room and said they were done and have nothing good to do so they want to hang out. Bex and Grant were talking about sparring, Liz and Jonas sat in front of the computer and started hacking stuff, and Macey and Nick were talking about fashions and political stuff. Nobody notice I'm still at the door. Then before I close the door shut, someone stuck their foot to the door.

"Mr. Solomon?" I exclaimed. With this, my friends look up.

"What are you doing here?" I almost shouted.

"Come with me." He commanded so we followed.

Then after turning in one corner, Ms. Dana Jordan was with us. Where'd she come from?

Then we were in the headmistress's office.

"Uhm, why are we in here?" then we notice there were teachers surrounding us, standing to the wall. There were four teachers standing in front of the door. It's like they don't wants us to run.

"Do any of you know where my daughter is?" Headmistress Morgan said. Her voice was aggressive. She was mad.

"Headmistress Morgan asked YOU a question!" Mr. Solomon said.

"Be a dear and tell us what happened to Ms. Morgan. And I know at least one of you know something and WE INTEND to get it no matter what." Ms. Dabney almost shouted. Jonas started fidgeting.

"We don't know such of what Ms. Morgan had been doing. We are worried for sure but we haven't heard anything from her, Headmistress Morgan." I lied smoothly.

"Is that so Mr. Goode?" Abby's voice echoed from behind.

"You know we have our ways of knowing what you know." Ms. Dana Jordan said.

"We know you have a connection to Ms. Morgan." Mr. Solomon said

"Then if you do, why question us?" Jonas said looking straight to the headmistress. The tone of his voice was so natural he sounded really serious.

"Mr. North, it's confidential." Dr. Steve came in.

"Then we're over with this, there's nothing to know and nothing to find out. We have nothing to hide and nothing to tell, so please just leave us. And if we can't find out what you need then I believe we can't answer it. Even if we do, we know nothing." Jonas said.

"Very well, Mr. North. So you won't give us the information she gave you while you were on Solomon's CoveOps mission in the mall?" Mr. Morgan finally spoke up.

"It was a simple thing. We saw her and wanted her to go back but she refused. We tried following her but as you know she's a chameleon." Nick said. Lied, I should say because we didn't get to talk to her.

"You may go." Mr. Morgan said.

When we got out the room, I heard a few words.

"_I can't believe they lied." Mrs. Morgan said._

I'm guessing in a few minutes, it's going to be wild. I just hope this is something Goode for us.


	6. Ch6: Big Surprise, Leaving or staying?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. I just own the plot that sucks. Ha-ha. Help me with it please. I hope this makes up for the previous chapters that suck. By the way, I'm sorry I erased the previous ones. People hated it, but for those who liked it, thank you very much!**

Chapter 6: Big Surprises, staying or leaving?

POV: Zach

So we're officially bad liars. Gosh, what would we know about Cammie? I know she's been gone and we'll do anything to have her but that doesn't mean we know everything about her. I really need to talk to Jonas with Grant and Nick there so Jonas won't try anything to lie. I still don't remember it… something about a phone call. So we're walking down the cafeteria when Bex suddenly broke the silence. Yes, we've been silence because all this was awkward!

"So, what do you bloody think is going on? Zach?"

"Someone is coming."

"How the bloody crap do you know that?" Bex accent was slipping off.

I chuckled "spy" then point to myself which made them groan.

We entered the cafeteria and sat down at our usual seat. I sighed. Cammie took over my thoughts but I was interrupted by Headmistress Morgan's voice.

"Good morning students, we will have 2 new Blackthorne boys and 2 new Avizor Boys and 2 new Gallagher Girls. We are going to formally welcome them, the Blackthorne Boys, Avizor Boy and new Gallagher Girls, please come up for your introduction."

My friends just look at me like some psycho person for telling them about new people coming. Like I said, I'm a spy and of course, I have my ways.

"Hi, I'm Joshua Abrams but you can call me Josh." He said shyly, and some of the girls are drooling over him. He was wearing our uniform. Yeah, we wear our Blackthorne Uniform for now. Oh god, I'm going to kill him if he hit on Cammie. That is if Cammie comes back.

"Hey, I'm Dillon. Nice to see yah!" A few girls drooled. He's wearing our uniform, too. HE better not make the girls miserable. He's a bastard jerk!

"They are the new Blackthorne Boys. Now, for the new Avizor boy…"

. Then one came out… That's Alexander Iver! He's a Blackthorne boy, now his an Avizor? He used to be a Blackthorne Boy until we unveiled his dark secret. He works for the circle and was out to get Cammie. He almost killed her. And now they're welcoming him?

.

"Hiya, people! Some of you know me, Alexander Iver! Nice to be back." He smiled. And when his eyes landed on our group, he smiled evilly.

"Sorry, I'm late. Hey, I'm Dylan Jay Iver." He smiled innocently. He got blonde hair that looks so familiar. He's very big too. Not fat kind of big but like he's full of muscles.

"Those are the new Avizor Boys. Now for the new Gallagher Girls…" Headmistress Morgan said.

"Hi, I'm Dee Dee Olivares!" **(I made up the last name. I don't know her last name!)**

"Hi, I'm- I am.. uhm. " she was biting her nails.. "I'm Rosaline Rosetta." Then many boys drooled. Like total droolage! She had a strawberry blonde hair.

Then a girl with long black hair came. She had her hair long and straight. She was wearing a purple short dress, it looks so formal. She wore a purple stiletto. (**See my profile for her looks and hair)**

Mr. Solomon has his hand in a total grip on the girl's wrist. Ms Jordan is at her other side. Abby and Mr. Townsend are at her back. They let go when she was in front of the door. The girl strut to the stage. I saw them with patches and handcuffs at their pockets. My friends and I were the only ones who saw it Because everyone's attention was on the girl.

She looks so frustrated and sad.

"Young lady, why, introduce yourself please." Madame Dabney said. But the girl didn't speak.

Mr. Solomon leaned in to her a little, to whisper at her. I tried the lip-reading technique.

"Don't be like this. Introduce yourself, again." The girl glared at Mr. Solomon and went up the podium, anyways.

"Hello, I'm Yzabelle Iver, A new Gallagher Girl. I hope to have a wonderful year in here." I don't know why but I think we've met before. She had a beautiful voice that made me fall in love with her. WAIT! I LOVE CAMMIE NOT HER!

"The students are new so we will be asking for students to be their guides. Can we call in the representative of Gallagher Acedemy? Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Elizabeth Sutton. Since Ms. Cameron Morgan is not available, we ask Ms. Dana Jordan to join them. We need Zachary Goode, Jonas North, Nicholas Walker and Grant Newman to stay too." Mrs. Dabney said.

"This is going to be reeeaaaally interesting." Bex mumured. I know they meant the Roseville people and the Traitor and he's brother. But the new girl was really intriguing to me. Everyone walked out after breakfast. The whole school can go to Roseville because of the new students. The new students sat in one table reserved for them and it seems that Dylan, Alexander, Rosaline, and Yzabelle are like together-together.

Then a boy came to their table (Yzabelle's Dylan's, Alexander's, Rosaline's, DeeDee's, Josh's and Dillion's table) I know his name. It's Jake Wright. A player. He's dated a lot of girls. He also hated me because Cammie and I are together. HAH! Not to boast, but I AM the BEST in BLACKTHORNE.

"Hey, babe." Jake said as he put his hand around the Yzabelle girl's shoulder.

"Uhm, Excuse me?" the girl raised an eyebrow. Then I noticed she gave a look at Mr. Solomon.

"Come on, Babe. Wanna go out now?" He said seductively. The next thing that happen was a surprise and an amusement to me. It was so funny.

"Babe? I'm sorry but I do have a name, Jake." Jake was surprise the girl knew her. She slapped him so hard it left a red mark on him.

"I'm not any other girl you can just play with. Understand that Mister?" She said softly. How can someone be so soft yet so hard. She stood up and left a very humiliated Jake in there. The Rosaline girl, her brother, Dylan and Alexander, left to go with her.

"So I guess the tours is later." Bes whispered.

"No, you all need to go to her room and get them. Meet me in my office." Ms Morgan said.

We walked up to Grants' and my best friends' girlfriends' room. I felt cold so I put my hand on my pocket and felt paper. I took it out secretly. And I think I liked whats in it.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

_Are you willing to risk your life? Watch your back. If you found 'her' secrets then you'll finally get to Cameron Ann Morgan_

_-Dagger (Dana)_

I will do anything to get Cammie back. I love her and will do anything to be together with her again.

**Okay, I know they suck but I don't really know what to do. If you have an idea, please PM me. I really need help. I hope Cammie's comeback makes up for the previous chapter. I promise I'll make up for the whole chapters that suck. (: Hope you review! I WILL try to make it better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, hi again... I want to reveal some things now so sorry if its like so sudden... But i want some bonding time for the next chapter... Woohooo! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**_Kixina: Hey Zach, do you know Cammie's brother is going to be here? Oooooooo... You're in trouble... HAHAHHA... XD_**

**_Zach: I know... Can you like help me with him? Can't he like... just be friends with me? I really like Cammie..._**

**_Dylan: You're on your own, GOODE!_**

**_Mr. Solomon: What if her dad showed up? HAHA.. I'm still not done with you, Goode._**

**_Cammie: HEYYY! You guys are scaring my hot boyfriend!_**

**_Zach: Yes, you're scaring her hot boyfriend. hehe. That's my Gallagher Girl._**

**_Kixina: Zach, how many times do i have to say this? She's not YOUR GALLAGHER GIRL! SHE'S ALLY CARTER'S!_**

**_Cammie: No need to shout, Kixina..._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 7: Covers and Legends.

Rachel POV

"Dana! I thought we agreed to keep Cammie's cover!" I shouted-whispered to Dana.

"Ah. So you dragged me here for this? Don't you think it's a little unfair for Zach and the others that only Cammie knows everything? She's the only one who can talk to them and know them and they don't even know its Cammie. You don't need to worry, I only gave Zach a clue. One thing that will help him find Cammie by their selves because I believe he'll share it with Liz, Bex, Macey, Jonas, Nick, and Grant." Dana gave a reassuring look and of course its her and I believe her. How could I not? She did save Cammie and risk herself for Cammie. She did everything for Cammie and letting her be with us even she was part of the circle. She WAS part of the circle but she's only there for CIA's eyes and ears. (**A/N: EVER HEARD OF THAT EXPRESSION? SOMEONE'S EYES AND EARS? WELL GOODE LUCK FINDING OUT WHAT THAT MEANS.)**

"Well, okay." I hesitated.

She gave me a smile. "It will be good for the children… You'll see…" Then she winked at me and left.

Cammie POV

So, I definitely know that Jake dude. He's a total player and he always wanted to be more than what Zac- Mr. Goode is. Yes, I go formal like I don't know them. It's just the best way to keep my cover.

"Yzabelle! Where are you going? You're still a new student and you're already being spy-like in here." Rosaline's voice called out. What she meant: Cammie, you're supposed to be new. You shouldn't be walking around like you know the place. That's when I froze. Oops. My bad.

"Rosaline!Yzabelle! Joshua! DeeDee! Dillion! Alexander! And Dylan! We still need to do the tour with you guys so please, just come with us." Bex- I mean Ms. Baxter shouted. Okay, so I can't really keep up with the calling them by last name so I'll just call them with their first names but in my thoughts only! I don't want to slip! DUHHH!

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Baxter, for being so rude in there. I just don't like being disrespected, especially by Jake, the biggest jerk ever!" I complained.

"Yeah, well… we get it. Jake is really jerki-" Bex was cut off by Zach who was narrowing his eyes.

"How do you know about Jake?"

"How do you know there's someone coming, Mr. Goode?" I grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"I have my sources." Zach said.

"Well then ask yourself how I know him. And you are a spy, you ought to know it."

"You're new. We can't spy on people. We didn't even know how or when you got here." Liz said.

I slightly bent my neck a little to the left. "Seriously Ms. Sutton, I know you hacked the Blackthorne Institute before, and you did it after your CoveOps Class with Mr. Solomon in which you have to lose tails who're the Blackthorne Boys." I smiled and she and Jonas gaped.

"Ms. M-… What's going on here? You all go to the headmistress office." Shoot! Aunt Abby almost slipped. SHE FREAKING ALMOST CALL ME MS. MORGAN!

I blinked 5 times in two seconds. UGH! My bad habit. Oh my gosh. Please tell me I didn't slip!

**ZACH POV**

"Ms. M-… What's going on here? You all go to the headmistress office." Abby said. Wait! She said Ms. M.. Who is she supposed to say? Then I saw the Yzabelle girl blinked 5 times in 2 seconds. Is it-. Wait. I still need a few more confirmation. So here's my list that Yzabelle could possibly be Cammie.

Dana's (codename: Dagger) message to me about uncovering the truth to get Cammie.

Abby almost calling Yzabelle with the wrong surname and winged it with asking what's going on. Abby also twitch her pinky a little.

Yzabelle blinked 5 times in 2 seconds like Cammie does when she gets in trouble.

Yzabelle knew 'too much' about the students when she's only been here in a day.

Yzabelle couldn't have hacked Blackthorne and Gallagher without signaling an alert sign on Jonas and Liz.

Jonas have been acting weird before Yzabelle came. And when Yzabelle came in Jonas had this face that shows his relief.

So we entered the headmistress' office.

"Good Morning new students" Ms. Morgan smiled.

"When do we start our tour?" Dylan Iver said. He was sitting with Alexander in his left and Yzabelle on the right. If you look closely, Alexander and Dylan look different. It is possible that Dylan and Yzabelle are brothers and sisters but Alexander is nothing like them.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Goode?" Yzabelle asked.

"No, Ms. Iver" I kept my poker face while I saw her force back a smile.

"Now, I would like to pair you up for the tour but I see Yzabelle, Dylan, Alexander and Rosaline wouldn't want to be apart, just by looking at them sit in one place." Ms. Morgan chuckled.

"…So all of you go on one tour. Be patient please. This mansion is pretty big. As for the new student, don't go to restricted place since you don't know what could be there or what could happen to you. There are many cameras in here so be careful. And, don't try to explore this mansion, it brings you massive trouble and no one, not even the staff, knows every inch of this mansion."

"Well, considering she can get to a date with Josh Abrams, a civilian before, she is the only one at this time who knows about this mansion. And that Gallagher Girl is Cameron Ann Morgan." Mr. Solomon popped out from nowhere. When Cammie's name came up, my fist clenched together and I saw Yzabelle look at me from the corner of her eye, she suddenly became worried. Another clue

"He," Ms. Morgan pointed at Mr. Solomon"… Is your CoveOps teacher."

"So, is Ms. Cameron Ann Morgan going to study here?" josh asked which made me glare.

"To tell you the truth, she…" Ms. Morgan trailed off so Mr. Solomon continued it "You are expected to NOTICE THINGS and be able TO FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF although, curiosity killed the cat. But you're a spy, so take a risk of finding out or go with the mystery. But it is CLASSIFIED."

"According to my research and 'sources', Cameron Ann Morgan is a straight As student. In her report card, she has good comments and even you, Mr. Solomon, gave her the best comment you could say. She's very mysterious sometimes. A happy-go-lucky at times, she's a positive thinker, very good in strategic plans, very strong, very nice, very humble and she's Gallagher's best chameleon. She also have some hobby she likes doing when no one is around. She is very good at singing and dancing and she's good at cooking but she never did show her friends about it." Rosaline stated.

"Wow. Where did you get that information? That's very well detailed. And dancing and singing?" Macey asked.

I was irritated at how everything is very detailed about Cammie. Yzabelle is definitely Cammie.

"okay, so go on kids. Tour will end back here." Then ms. Morgan ushered us away.

**Jonas POV**

So now we're on tour. This is stupid since we were just playing around. Anyway, I think Zach's been suspicious of things lately. I'll be dead if Cammie's legend is uncovered.

"So where do we start?" Bex asked.

"Can we start at the highest floor?" Yzabelle/Cammie asked.

"Sure.' Zach said. For the first time today, Zach smirked. He held Yzabelle/Cammie's hand which made Yzabelle blush.

"So, any boy story in mind?" Zach asked Yzabelle/Cammie.

"Uhm… It's a long story." Yzabelle/Cammie said, acting nervous.

"We've got time." Macey said.

"Errrrrr…." Yzabelle/Cammie trailed off.

"Well? Start from the beginning! How did you meet?" Bex asked, Excitedly.

"Well, I was new in town. I love shopping so I dragged Rosaline with me in the mall. I wasn't afraid because I'm a spy-in-training, I just don't like being alone. Then I met this guy who bumped into me. He spilled orange juice all over me. He offered me to buy me a shirt, so as I spy, I didn't hesitate to decline. When he paid for the shirt, I saw his card and he was a spy, too. Then when I examine him, there was a comms unit in his ear but I decided to ignore it. He was very flirtatious, he was hot of course." Yzabelle/Cammie said. The girls laughed.

"Yeah, well he kept giving me mix messages and then he gave me this first kiss. I was troubled. I decided to break up with him because relationships in the spy world endanger everyone you decided to have connections with." Yzabelle/Cammie said. I knew Yzabelle/Cammie was talking about her and Zach, but she mixed the story so it wouldn't be obvious. "Anywhoo, what about you guys? Any relationship going on?" Yzabelle/ Cammie asked.

"Well, it's me and my sweet Liz," I said, I blushed and so did Liz. Everyone was laughing.

"Me and my british bombshell." Grant said putting his arm on bex's shoulder.

"Nick and Me." Macey said.

"What about you, Mr. Goode?" Yzabelle/ Cammie asked.

"First, drop the formality. Call us by our names and I'm sure you know it already. And two, no relationship going on." Zach said, there was no emotion in his voice or face. Bex, Liz, and Macey gasped. Grant, Nick, And I gaped.

"Dude! What are you saying? Cammie is gone but it doesn't mean that you can break it up. There's a big chance Cammie is near here." Grant shouted and smacked Zach.

**ZACH POV**

Shoot! Grant smacked me hard. Cammie has been a little sister to him so he is very protective of her. I only wanted to see how 'Yzabelle' acts when I say I'm in no relationship, but apparently, she showed no emotion. My last clue will be: If she reacts bad, then I'm calling it Mission Accomplish.

"I'm not stupid to just break my relationship with Cammie… or dump her." When I mentioned the dumping part, still nothing from 'Yzabelle' but I did saw Dylan's hands clenched. What the heck?

"Then why did you-." Nick started.

"Cammie sent me a message. She told me not to bother and she doesn't want me anymore." I lied. Of course I didn't receive any letter from her, she's supposedly imprisoned in the COC or she's supposedly finding answers.

"You're lying." Josh suddenly spoke up.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm telling the truth. Shouldn't YOU be happy she was able to get rid of me?"

"I would like that to happen, but she's not kind of girl." Josh said.

"Please… Cammie? Not that kind of girl? I bet you she's dated bunch of guys from every country." Dillion interrupted.

"Don't you mess with our sister!" Macey and Bex shouted.

"I'm Cammie's first boyfriend. She only have one ex boyfriend and one current boyfriend." Josh said firmly.

"You're kidding me, right? She lied to you about her. Don't you think she could have lied about it?" Dillion laughed.

"Beside, she's just a snobby rich girl. She's probably not here because she's out there with her new boyfriend." Dillion snorted.

At this time, Dylan punched Dillion. "What the heck? What did I do to you?" Dillion shouted.

"You will not insult my little sister ever again!" Dylan shouted.

"Yeah!" Grant, Nick, and Jonas agreed in sync.

"WAIT!" Liz shouted. "WHAT THE FREAKING FUDGE DO YOU MEAN BY LITTLE SISTER?"

We didn't realize we were arguing in the hall of history. We were also facing the Gallagher Clan Tree.

"I think it's time to tell them the truth. " Rosaline said, glancing at Yzabelle.

"What truth?" Bex asked.

"The truth is my real name is Dylan Jay Morgan. I'm Cammie's older adopted brother. I was kept in secret due to the COC. See what happened to Cammie? She was kidnapped. I was adopted at the age of 5. I was adopted because I showed unnatural talent like you guys. Luckily, I was adopted by Ms. Morgan and not Kaitlin Goode, the head of COC." Dylan said.

"I believe Zach knew about it?" Yzabelle raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes." I said smirked.

"Okay. My name is Rosaline Rosetta. I was not really in cover. I love research and development track, so like Liz and Jonas. I'm not really Dylan's girlfriend but you'll soon find out. It's better keeping some things mysteries. I'm friends with Cammie since I moved to Nebraska in the age of 9. I knew Rebecca Baxter but I never actually talk to her." Rosaline said. She really had strawberry blonde hair. She took of her contacts. She's actually not very shy. She's in the right place of confidence.

"So, we know Dillion, Josh and DeeDee. Rosaline and Dylan told us the truth. We already know Alexander Iver. So what about you, 'Yzabelle'?" Liz said making air quotes on Yzabelle's name. "Anything we should know about you?" Macey continued.

"Nope. Just me, the Yzabelle girl you saw from the cafeteria doors who's sometimes go over-board when she tried to be rebellious." Yzabelle said. But then I had an idea. I grabbed her waist and kissed her.

After kissing her, Bex was about to kill me for moving on from Cammie, but 'Yzabelle' motioned her to stop and when Bex didn't, Yzabelle did a trick that makes you fall down in just 1 second.

"I'm sorry Bex. I- I-…" Yzabelle stuttered.

"Do you want me to kiss you again to reveal yourself?" I smirked at 'Yzabelle'.

"Shut up!" Yzabelle blushed. She blushed and blushed. She's in very deep red. Dang!

"I'm actually Cameron Ann Morgan. Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry's bestfriends and Zachary Goode's girlfriend." Yzabelle said.

"We don't believe you" Grant said nervously.

"Yeah." Bex said when she stood up.

"Prove it" Liz said.

"Uhmm… how?" Yzabelle asked.

I love what's happening so I didn't bother to help her instead I made it harder.

"If you're Cammie, why do you have a black hair?"

"Because, Mr. Goode, it's my cover."

"How come you don't have her figure?" I tried to hold back a laugh. Of course she still have her figure, I'm just messing with her.

"What?" Yzabelle screamed.

"Okay, okay. I know its hard to believe but here's some clue where I slipped. I knew everything about you guys, I know everyone in this school, Cammie is obviously not here, I didn't get in trouble a while ago when I smack Jake, there was supposed to be two new Gallagher girls not three, my mom almost cried when she saw me walked through the cafeteria doors and my voice change but slipped a few times because this" she hold up her necklace and showed a medium size circle at the back of her neck "broke a few times."

"She's right." Jonas said. They gasped. I knew there was something wrong with Jonas, so I was able to keep my poker face. "I was her contact. When we were on the mall mission, I was the one who told her about Gallagher and Blackthorne people who might help to find her. I was the one who lied to you guys because Cammie needed some mystery covering her."

"What? How could you lie to me? I haven't even slept because we want Cammie to be found and you knew all along? I thought we had a good relationship going on?" Liz shouted.

"You guys were on a relationship?" Bex, Macey, Grant and Nick asked. Psh! I knew that.

"Yes we…. WERE." Liz shouted.

"Liz, listen up." Jonas tried to hold Liz back up but she was able to run away so Jonas ran to get her.

"Okay, we believe you." Macey said. Then the girls attacked Cammie with a hug so Cammie fell down.

"Good Job, Mr. Goode." Mr. Solomon said when he appeared form the corner of the hall with Ms. Jordan (dana)

"Come on Mr. Abrams (Josh), Ms. Olivares (DeeDee) and Mr. Conner (Dillion). We need to finish your tour. Mr. Morgan, Mr. Iver and Ms. Rosetta, you're need in the headmistress' office."

"Good day, students. And good job again Zach." Ms. Jordan said.

"Thanks, Mr. Solomon and MS. Jordan" I smirked. Then they left and I was suddenly kissed. I knew this lips, it was Cammie's. I gaped at her.

"Finally wiped that smirk off your face." Cammie said. We were looking at each other's eyes, my hands all around her waist and her hands on my neck.

"I think you guys need some privacy." Macey giggled. They were walking off.

"Don't attack my clothes, McHenry!" Cammie shouted, we heard some laughs.

"So, how are we doing?" Cammie asked.

"Perfect." I smirked.

"I'm sorry." She leaned in to me, her head on my chest.

"For what?"

"For leaving you, for endangering you and for making you think I just left you."

"I know."

"What do you think happened to Liz and Jonas?" I asked.

"Well, by now I assume Jonas finally got Liz and he's begging at her."

"How can you be sure?"

She smiled innocently and holds up her wrist. She had a watch and you can see Jonas and Liz. We both entered a secret passage and watch Liz and Jonas in Cammie's watch.

"Don't' you think you need to help him?" I asked.

"No. I do feel I should something but my instincts says no." She smiled bigger.

_Jonas: Liz! Liz! (Jonas ran faster) Elizabeth Sutton!_

_Liz: (suddenly slowed down but tried to ran faster) Leave me alone!_

_Jonas: (grabs Liz' hands and turns Liz so she's facing him) I wanted to do this special but my timing before was not good. Elizabeth Sutton, I am very sorry. I lied to you even though I said I wouldn't. But we're spies and we lie. Even though we're spies, I tell you everything. I really wanted to tell you I know where Cammie is but I just couldn't. Do you think I want to lie to you? It kills me to lie to you._

_Liz: You're lying._

_Jonas: I'm not. Look me in the eye. Tell me I'm lying._

_Liz's and Jonas's forehead are touching each other their lips a couple of inches far away._

_Jonas: I Love you and only you. I will not lie to you as much as possible. I will do anything to make you safe. Will you, officially, be my girlfriend?_

"Wow, He's so sweet. He might be the sweetest person I know." Cammie said.

"And I'm not sweet?" I said, faking to be hurt.

"No." Cammie smiled.

"What?" I faked again. Okay, maybe I'm alittle hurt that she thinks I'm not sweet.

"YOU are NOT sweet. You're very, very sweet." Cammie laughed and kissed me in the cheek.

Back to Jonas and Liz. Liz is still frozen.

_Jonas: it's okay if you think I don't deserve you anymore… I underst-_

_Liz: (kisses Jonas.) Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I think its sweet that you wanted it to be special and you lied to me and took a risk of our relationship just to make me safe. I'm sorry I over reacted._

_Jonas: No need to be sorry. From now on, do whatever you want.. I'll be supporting you. I will always at your side._

_Jonas and Liz hugged and had a…. er… make-out session so we closed the video._

"Hey."

"Yes?" I said.

"I'm not going to… Never … mind. Hey, I know a place… And it's wonderful."

She lead me to a new secret passage and we end up in a garden. We layed down the grass and soon…

POV: Cameron Morgan

Location: Secret Garden

"Hey." I said to Zach after we watch Liz and Jonas's video.

"Yes?" Zach said.

"I'm not going to…" Then I decided that I shouldn't tell him I'm not going to stay longer. "… Never Mind. Hey, I know a place… It's wonderful."

Then I lead him out here in the secret garden…

We laid down the grass… everything peaceful but then…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING... KIXINAHEARTSYOU.. :)<strong>


	8. Ch8: Truth

**Whats up people! So here's the next chapter. Not much going on here.. i'm sorry i'm sick so i can't think well...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER SERIES.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Truth<p>

Location: Gallagher

So Zach and I were lying in the grass when Macey, Nick, Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas grab us and shoved us in our room. (The girls' room.)

"Where's Rosaline's bed?" I asked.

"Oh, Ms. Morgan said she wanted to have one room. She said something about a green-eye surprise. But anyway, we drag you because we're bored and wanted to play truth or dare." Bex said.

"Can we at least bring the other students here?" I asked and Zach's left hand clenched. I smiled.

"Sure. Why is Cammie being nice? What did you do Zach?" Macey said.

"I'm hurt Macey, you don't think I'm nice? Way to be a friend." I faked to be hurt.

"You know I'm kidding, Cams." Macey laughed.

Bex went out with Grant behind her. They were getting Josh, Dillion and DeeDee. After 3 minutes and 20 seconds, Josh, DeeDee and Dillion popped out of our door with Grant and Bex on their backs.

"SOOO! LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Bex shouted excitedly.

"Wait! We need another girl! I suggest Tina!... wait.. what about Anna?" Liz said.

Then at the same time Tina was passing by…

"Hey Tina, wanna play with us?" I asked.

"Sure." She came in and sat down. "Play what?"

Macey grinned evilly. "Truth Or DARE."

I groaned while Macey glared at me. "So here are the rules… 1. No freebies, Cammie!" Macey looked at me.

"Me? I don't do freebies." I said. Then laughed. "Okay, I do freebies. Next rule."

"2. No inappropriate dares, you know.. the you know whats." Liz said.

"No backing off a dare unless the dare-r dared another option, kay?" Bex said.

"Okay! That's pretty much it," Macey said while grabbing a bottle.

I sat between Zach and Bex, Bex sat beside Grant, Grant sat beside Jonas, Jonas sat beside Liz, Liz sat beside DeeDee, DeeDee sat by Josh, Josh sat by Dillion, Dillion sat by Tina, Tina sat by Macey, Mcaey sat by Nick and Nick sat by Zach.

So its like this in the circle: Zach, Me, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, DeeDee, Josh, Dillion, Tina, Macey, Nick then to Zach. Got it? Haha.

"So I will spin first." Macey said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Zach.

"Oh Goody! Revenge is so sweet!" Macey said excitedly.

"Macey, please go easy. I don't want to die alone." I said but then he smirked. "But then again, he smirk too much, go ahead! Have some fun, Macey!" I laughed, the others laughed too while Macey squealed.

"Goode, Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Bring it on McHenry." He smirked AGAIN.

"I dare you to give Aunt Abby a make-over and place her near Mr. Townsend and tell Townsend you like Abby. With lipsticks and stuff." Macey grinned evilly.

"MACEY!" I shouted.

"What? You said I could have some fun. If you don't want him alone, go on with him to Abby. I don't really care, as long as Goode suffers." Everyone was laughing and Macey ran to the closet and brought our big chest of make-ups.

"Dang! You girls have a lot of make-ups." Goode said.

"I have no part in those." I commented pointing to the chest.

"Yeah, she doesn't like make-ups but we did it to her anyways." Bex giggled.

"Anyway, here." Macey shove it to Zach and I…

This gotta be bad…

"So what's our plan?" I asked Zach as we reached Abby's room.

"Oh, you know… wing it." Zach smirked. Just so you know, we're on Comms unit and cameras.

"I can't believe you agreed to this."

"I didn't have a choice."

I knocked on the door. "Abby… It's Cammie, I need to talk to you like right now. I'm having some… boy trouble." Then we heard laughs over the comms unit.

"Go in Cammie." Abby said. I went in without Zach. Zach had the make-ups while I have the napotine patches.

"What's up, squirt?" Abby was wearing a green fitting shirt and white short shorts.

"Well, wait. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Classified…" Abby smiled.

"That's your clothes when you go swimming. Well, actually that's your cover up. I believe your in two-piece right now?" I laughed.

"Anyway, squirt. What's going on? Boy trouble with whom?" Abby asked.

"I… well…" Come on Cammie… Think of something. "You see… Zach and… I… had a fight."

"About?"

"Tina." I blurted.

"That no good- two-timing jerk. Why does he waste his time with a chatty, slut girl?" Abby's eyes were full of anger.

"Actually Abby…" reaching to hold Abby's hand. When our skin touched, I pulled her hand towards me making her fall then I slap a napotine patch at her neck carefully. HAH! I succeed.

"Zach, mission accomplish… well, for my part anyways." I chuckled.

"I can't believe you made THAT excuse. She'll definitely hate me now." Zach complained.

Zach came up with the make-ups and started giving Abby a make-over.

When he was done, you'll never believe it! It was actually good.

"Dang Goode! How'd you know how to use make-ups?" Grants' voice called out.

"Do you think he's gay?" Macey asked.

"No. I'm just that goode." He smirked.

Everyone groaned.

We walked to Solomon's office to ask where Townsend is… only to find out Dana, Townsend and Solomon in there.

"Hey uncle! Hey Uncle Joe, Hi auntie!" I said while hugging each other.

"Cams, why do you have Abby?"

I can't help laughing. "Zach have some explanation."

"I m in love with Abigail Cameron." Zach smirked.

"Really?" Joe Solomon asked, holding back a laugh. "Last time I check, you were day dreaming about Cammie."

"Stop with the foolishness Mr. Goode or I will kill you." Townsend said. He's glaring at Zach.

"Chill, Mr. Townsend." I said

"If you did something to Abby, I'll personally hunt you down, Goode!" Mr. Townsend continued.

"If you want to beat him up go ahead, uncle." I commented.

"Oh, I will do it without your permission."

"Chill, Mr. Townsend, It's just a dare." Zach said.

"Oh." Townsend said. He was blushing.

Then before we get in more trouble, we ran back to our room.

"Okay," Zach said then we spun the bottle… it landed on Nick.

"Nick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Eva."

"What?" Macey screamed.

"Someone's jealous." I teased.

"I am not. Go on ahead." Macey pouted.

"Don't worry, my beautiful. I only love you and no one else." Nick caressed Macey's face so Macey blushed. "Okay." Macey said.

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwwww." All the girls said. "That is so sweet!"

When Nick returned, we heard Eva shout 'the best day ever!'

We all laughed. Nick spun the bottle and it landed on Liz.

"Liz, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, Since you're nice and all, who's your first kiss?" Nick asked. Liz blushed.

"MY FIRST KISS IS JONATHAN NORTH." Liz said.

"AWwwwwwww." Again, all girls except Liz commented.

"Okay, my turn." Liz spun the bottle and it landed on Macey.

"Truth or Dare, Macey."

"Dare, Lizzy."

"I dare you to have a make-over and go to Mr. Solomon and Mrs. Morgan and tell them this is your new look for everyday."

"Easy enough." Macey said.

"I'm not done. Make-up by…. Drum roll please… Grant."

We all cracked up because we know Grant doesn't know Make-up. When Grant was done, Macey came out the bathroom. Let me tell you, Grant does not know anything about make-up. He used lip liner like it was eye liner. She ran away from embarrassment. When she came back she ran to the bathroom.

"My turn again." She spun the bottle and it landed on Jonas.

It went on and on. Jonas was dared to go wear Macey's pink dress, Grant was dared to kiss me, Bex was dared to kiss Nick, DeeDee was dared to bring Dillion down flat in the ground, Dillion was dared to kiss Tina, Tina was dared to not cause rumors for a week, Josh was dared to kiss me which made Zach jealous. And it was my turn.

"Cammie, truth or dare?" Zach asked.

"Dare?"

He smirked. "I dare you to drink Liz's Liquid experiment #18."

"Okay?" What's in it?" I asked while grabbing the drink.

As I finish the drink they started telling what is it. "It's a drink that causes you to act drunk and all. It does not harm the body though It just lets you become somewhat unaware of what you saying."

"What's its effect?"

"Make you blurt everything."

"What?" Then everything went black.

**POV: Zach**

**Location: Cammie's Bex's Macey's Liz's and DeeDee's room**

"She blacked out. What happen, Liz?" I panicked.

"It's supposed to be like that."

"Huh?"

"It knocks you down then you'll wake up and start blurting out. When you asked her a question, she'll answer it without hesitation." Liz smiled.

"That's our girl!" the girl's said.

Cammie started waking up.

"Cammie , are you okay?"

Cammie laughed. "I'm fine. Perfect. Do you guys want me to tell you a secret?"

"Yes."

"I like…." She trailed off.

"Like who?" they asked eagerly while I laugh.

"Sike!" she giggled more.

"HAHA.. she fooled us. I thought this is effective?" Bex asked

"It is. Look! She looks drunk." Liz replied.

" Do you know a boy with a green eye?" Cammie said.

"Ooooh! Interesting!" Macey said.

"Yes." Tina jumped in.

"I saw him before we had an exchange. I thought the blackthorne boys were sloppy because I compromised all of them."

"We know that already." Bex said.

"Yes, but I flirt with one of the guys that I almost made it to second base without going to first base that's why he had a bloody lips when he came back. He doesn't even remember it because I made him drink the tea."

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell us?" Bex screamed.

"Because I don't want to remember it and since I have a boyfriend and all. I mean its not a big thing since he didn't actually do it because I attacked him. It was funny, I told Mr. Solomon and Ms. Jordan about it and the guy didn't come back for another 4 days."

"Oh my gosh! SO what else?" Macey asked, eager. "Remember Tina nothing goes out in here."

"Yeah, for just a week." Tina teased.

"Okay, that's it." I said and slapped napotine patches on Dillion, Tina, Josh and DeeDee.

I injected them a liquid from Liz's experiment so they would forget what happen.

Grant and Bex drag them to their rooms. DeeDee was dragged to Tina's room.

"So what else, Cammie?" Macey asked.

"Cammie, did you kiss someone when you were away?" Bex asked.

"Yes." the girls gasped.

"Who?"

"Travis, my friend back in Nebraska, we were on a cover."

"Ah." Macey said.

"What's the most revealing clothes did you use and to whom was it dedicated?" Macey asked.

"Well, this one time. We were on summer, I invited you guys but a couple of days ago, Zach popped out from nowhere. I told him we should go swimming… so I wore a two piece. Zach's eyes popped out. The look on his face was priceless."

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell us, Zach?" Grant said.

"Don't be like that Grant. One time, I asked grant if he can go with me in Victoria secret store and he didn't even hesitate. I asked him why he wanted to go there… he blushed and said he wants to buy Bex two-piece." Cammie blurted out.

We were all cracking up.

"Do you know that Bex dreams about Grant? She said in her sleep 'Grant! Of course! I'd love to be there. And yes I'll wear my red two piece.' She was laughing and stuff."

"Cammie!" Bex shouted.

Macey was rolling on the floor.

"Macey, on the other hand, always worries about Nick and girls that throws their selves on him. She gave girls glares. She scares them off that's why the number of girls throwing their selves on Nick came down."

"Seriously, Mace?" Nick asked, Macey blushed so hard.

"Oh, don't be surprise Nick. You scare the other boys too you know. I caught you one day saying 'Back off. Macey is mine. If you even look at her, you'll never see a sunshine ever again.' I was going to say it to Macey but I thought you'll blush like crazy." Cammie giggled again.

"Gosh, Cammie! How do you find this things out?" Macey asked.

Cammie laughed. "I bugged everyone here but you'll never know where it is. It was to help me when COC tried to kidnap you guys. Oh and I am not staying in Gallagher any longer because I'm in a secret organization."

"WHA?" we all shouted then Ms. Morgan burst in.

"Cammie?"

"Hey mother dear." Cammie laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Mrs. Morgan asked worriedly.

"uhhhh.." we all responded…

"You drugged her?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Zach, help me bring her to the infirmary." Mrs. Morgan commanded.

**POV: CAMMIE**

**LOCATION: INFIRMARY**

Ugh. My head hurts like crazy. What happen? Where am i?

"You're in the infirmary. We took off the drug from you. Your mother got mad at us." Zach said.

"Uh, why?"

"I still don't have any idea."

"Cammie?" Rosaline's voice called out.

"Come in." Rosaline came in. "Zach can you give us a privacy?"

Then Zach left.

"So? How you doing?" Rosaline smiled.

"Not good. Do you have any idea what I said?"

"Well, you said a lot but one that concerns me is that you told them you bugged them and that you don't plan to stay here because you have a secret organization."

"I did what?" OH MY FREAKING FUDGE.

"Yeah, you're in trouble." Rosaline said. She just smiled, she's not panicking at all.

"Why aren't you panicking?"

She let out a small giggle. "You don't really think I wouldn't be so prepared, huh? All we need is distraction that is why I needed my own room. Annabelle and Tristan are coming."

"They are? You think this is going to work?"

"Yes. You're talking about Rosaline Rosetta, a girl who's never caught red-handed." She laughed.

"Good. Does my mom know about our secret organization?"

"Nope."

"Dylan knows Annabelle and Tristan are coming?"

"Yes."

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow. Remember be a little suspicious of them because they're supposed to act like COC's members who's out to get you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Rosaline. You're a big help. Sorry I messed up."

"It's all good. You were occupied with having them back."

"Thanks again."

"You should rest up." And I ran into my room and rest.

**POV: CAMMIE**

**LOCATION: MY BEST FRIENDS' AND MY ROOM**

Next day….

Us girls freshened up and I was attacked with clothing and make-ups then we went to the boy's room.

We found Zach, Jonas, Grant and Nick done freshening up. By the way, DeeDee was moved to Tina's room and Dillion and Josh moved to someone else's and Bex start talking about sparring. Liz and Jonas talks about firewalls, Nick and Macey about fashion and politics.

Zach and I just look at each other's eyes when suddenly…

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER. LOVE THOSE... ANYWAY, REVIEW PLEASE.<strong>


	9. Ch9:Code Black's and I Love You's

_**SO I KNOW THIS WON'T BE THE BEST CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS, BUT IT WON'T HURT TO TRY WRITING, RIGHT? WELL, IT WILL WHEN PEOPLE ARE DISSING ME LIKE THRE'S NO TOMORROW. KIDDIN! ANYWAY, I'M HOPING FOR REVIEWS. PLEASE? IM BEGGIN RIGHT NOW!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**KIXINA: Hi people!**_

_**The gang: Hey!**_

_**Kixina: woah. what's wrong guys, why are you getting closer to me.**_

_**Zach: Tie her.**_

_**Cammie: We just have a few question for you, Ms. Elesis.**_

_**Kixina: How'd you know my last name? My files are very classified. What- all of you are just spy in training.**_

_**Bex:Shut up! We're spy, the best in our school.**_

_**Rosaline: (jumps and breaks into from the window) Come one, guys. Let her go.**_

_**Cammie: She's right.**_

_**Annabelle: Just tell us how you know Cammie, Zach, and the Gallagher and Blackthorne?**_

_**Kixina: I am a spy too, you know!**_

_**Annabelle:Really? **_

_**Kixina: Okay, fine, fine. I know Ally Carter. She's like the best!**_

_**Cammie: See? Now let her go.**_

_**Kixina: Hey, i have a pool on my backyard, wanna take a swim?**_

_**the gang: YEAHHHHH!**_

* * *

><p><em>POV: Cammie<em>

_Location: Gallagher Mansion_

_CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK! CODE BLACK!_

"Everyone, let's move out!" I shouted and we started gathering the people in that floor to move to a safer place. I checked my watch and turned it on in COC trackers and I saw a lot of blue blinking dots that indicates there's COC, in here. Oh no. I shouted again. "Everyone, follow me. We need to put you into safety." Just as I said, the other teachers helped gathering the student. I lead them to the deepest and most secret place of Gallagher. I got my necklace and unlock the door. Yes, my necklace is the key for it. We had everyone inside.

"Cammie, we need to keep all of you here. Now, listen carefully, don't let anyone in or out. Alright?" Mr. Solomon instructed. Then many CIA agents are appearing.

"Mr. Solomon, be careful." I whispered. I forgot, my mom is the headmistress, I'm sure she'll fight.

The teachers and other staff started going up. It's time I start to lead them. I know there's a group of computers in here. Liz, don't fail me now.

"Everyone! Shut Up!" Everyone shut up and looked at me.

"We need to help them. Now, research and track development class, come with me." I lead them to the left side.

"Elizabeth Sutton is your head on command." I said. "We need to surveillance and directions."

"But Cammie, there's no computer here."

I smiled. "That's what YOU think." I placed my hand on the picture frame and it started scanning my hand prints.

'Cameron Ann Morgan, welcome to base #4. Computer access accepted. Now programming.' The scanner recognized me and the wall opened a bit then there came the secret compartment for the computers.

"Now, Liz, you get the center. It's one of the three best computers. Rosaline, you coming or staying?"

"What do you think? She can take it?" Rosaline pointed at Liz.

"Yes, I trust her."

"Okay, then. I'm leaving with operatives." She smiled

"Thanks. Access the weapon." I said immediately.

"Cammie! Are you crazy? We can't just go on out there! We have no idea who they are." Zach grabbed my hand

"I'm not crazy, yes, I will go out there and Yes I have an idea who they are, and so do you!" I started packing. "Bex and Grant pick 8 best fighter from P&E class, Macey at the south of this room, we need the high-tech outfits, help her Nick. Everything, ready?"

"Got the 8 fighters."

"Got the outfits."

"Hacking and Tracking team, ready."

"Here, Comms Unit." I gave them.

"Cammie! This is a CIA mission, not ours." Zach said.

"I don't care. We're on training where we are given many chances. Now here, you learn that the simplest mistakes ruins the whole mission, that's a good lesson, don't you think?. I learned that the hard way."

"Fine."

"Team one: Stella, Jake, Ryan, Brenda, Bex, Zach and Macey. Team two: Me, Nick, Grant, Jonas, Rosaline, Hayley, Dylan, and Gray. (**A/N: STELLA, RYAN, BRENDA, JAKE, HAYLEY, GRAY ARE SOME OF THE 8 FIGHTERS BEX AND GRANT PICKED. THE LAST TWO FIGHTERS ARE ROSALINE AND DYLAN.)**"

A chorus of okay and yes echoed. We spent 5 minutes in here. Now we go.

"Last, Team three: the research and track development class, Liz in command. Actually, Jonas should stay here and help her. We're okay with one person lack. Okay? Clear! Now, move out. Leaders, stay on the line, kay?"

The team one and our team got out. Liz and her team are on connection.

"Chameleon in. Team two in lead."

"Shadow is in. Team one following." Zach said.

"Bookworm in, Team three in surveillance."

"Chameleon to Shadow team, go to second floor. Team one got third floor" we spent 3 minutes on each floor.

"Shadow to Chameleon team, nothing here too. Do we go fourth and fifth floor?"

"Bookworm, surveillance on the last two top floor?"

"Nothing on that."

"Rose Charm, sublevels?" I said then I suddenly coughed and coughed.

"All clear, chameleon. Are you okay?" Rosaline responded. Nobody knew I send her there with my brother, Dylan.

"Yes, just feeling a little dizzy and the coughs." Then I heard a lot of responding concerns on me.

"Guys, focus on the mission."

"Where to team two?" Zach's voice said.

"Cafeteria."

We met at the front door of the cafeteria without Dylan and Rosaline.

"Chameleon, the student body have visual on the cafeteria so we will all see what's happening. COC is inside." Jonas said.

We bust inside only to see her…

"What the freaking fudge!" I said slowly. "YOU?"

"Yes, me. Oh! How wonderful it is to see my nephew. Zach, why didn't you tell me you already accomplished the mission?"

"Wha-" I looked at Zach, shakingly. "What mission?"

"Nothing."

"You bastard!" I turned my gun to him.

"Cammie, listen. I didn't want to do the mission but-"

"But what freaking fudge do you want?"

"You. Kaitlin Goode wants you and she sent me to capture you." I glared at him. I heard a lot of gasp.

Then there's two figures on Zach's southwest and southeast. Rosaline and Dylan! They have their guns on Zach.

"Goode, watch your gun!" Dylan commanded.

"OH, wouldya look at that! Sibling love. Dylan is protecting her little sister. Now where's Tristan? Isn't he your brother too, Cameron? Oh, how I love this scene, Dylan is protecting her little sister. I didn't feel that from you, Cassandra." Cassandra? Mrs. Goode? She's on a mission with Dad. When I look at Kaitlin Goode, she had two goons pull out a bruised Cassandra Goode.

"Mom!" Zach shouted.

"Listen Cammie, I only need you. Since Zach didn't finish the job, I needed to do it. Cameron, I have Joe Solomon, Dana Jordan, Edward Townsend, Abigail Cameron…" she smirked.

Cammie, come on. She can't see your emotions. Come on. I can do this!

POV: Zach Goode

Location: Cafeteria.

As my aunt, Kaitlin threatens Cammie with names of people she have on kidnapped, Cammie still haven't showed any weakness. When I saw the room, I saw all the other teachers and CIA agents on a big transparent dome. They're all trying to get out but it's really thick.

"Is that it?" Cammie smiled and put her hand at her side but still clutching her gun. Cammie! Her aunt is in trouble and she ask for more trouble? I don't understand her.

"OH, dear Cameron. Being brave, are we?"

"I should be. Unlike you. Being a coward? Are you lowering your standards? Kidnapping? Not really the COC type right? I thought you get what you want, whenever you want, straight forward. Since when do you do kidnapping?" Cammie put one of her hand that does not have the gun to her hips.

"Cameron, Gallagher is the one who's lowering their standards. Look at this? Your best teachers are on our side, bruised. Don't you feel pity? Especially that you love them? Come on Cameron. No need to be brave. No needs to act like you're the superhero here. Believe me honey, nobody's coming for you." Kaitlin taunted.

"Back off Kaitlin! Why do you need her so much?" I growled.

"Oh, so your son is in love with Cameron?" Kaitlin tilted her head to my mom. "Hm, this is perfect. Boys, get him!" Then the goons started going to us when we went to action, we we're fighting and everything. We were only 15 but we have to fight 20 of them. Most of the goons went around me, I was suddenly on the floor.

"Cammie!" I shouted not seeing Cammie. I tried to stand up but the best I can do is to sit. Everyone on my team, except Rosaline, Dylan and Cammie, were frozen because Rosaline, Cammie and Dylan we're shooting stun guns on the goons. Now those who weren't fighting in our team were surrounding me.

"Pity." Kaitlin smile grew bigger.

"Yeah, pity." Cammie replied. Why is she so calm?

"Not the best fight, Cameron?" Cammie grinned for her response.

"Well, not a problem." Kaitlin motioned two big goons to get me. Cammie ran to me but Kaitlin pushed her so Cammie went flying across.

"Ugh." Cammie touched her head for concussion. She wasn't injured but she started coughing again like she did when we were rounding out the whole building.

The two goons hold me and placed me near Mr. Solomon and the rest, then they injected me and it became hard to move.

"I see your still sick, Cameron. Not very good, when you fight."

"Shut up!" Cammie snapped.

"Be good." Cammie's eyes wandered.

"Where's my mom?"

"Good question. Luis! Antoine! Bring them in!"

Then two goons came in, they brought in Cammie's mother and her… dad? They were both placed near my parents.

POV: Rosaline

I can't believe I'm standing here. Cammie already flew across the room and I'm not even doing anything. Dylan also looked at me. Looks like the both of us thought of it.

"Help her. Back ups are coming." I mouthed at Dylan.

Dylan winked which means he understood.

We both ran to Cammie.

"You okay?" Dylan asked Cammie.

"No, I'm sick and now I'm bloody tired." Cammie whispered.

"Of course you are." I giggled. Then we saw who were the 'them' Kaitlin ordered to bring in.

POV: Bex

Okay, this is so weird and wow. Cammie knows how to fight like crazy even when she's sick.

POV: Cammie

I need a safe place for my friends to get in. Well, safe place for my friends in Gallagher. Rosaline and Dylan needs to fight with me because we just saw my mom and my dad! We need back-ups right now.

"Cameron, it's either all this people we have die or you come with us." Kaitlin was proud of her work, I'm sure of it.

I have to give up. I need to go with them. I tried to show no emotions but Rosaline saw through me.

"Cammie, no." Rosaline pleaded.

"Rosaline… I have… no.." I started.

She slapped me then we heard a few gasp. 'Don't you say no options."

"fine."

I was still looking around from the corners f my eyes. I still can't find no options of making them safe. I stood up and went 40 feet in front of Kaitlin Goode. Now, we're 40 feet away from each other.

"Kaitlin, what else do you need from me?"

"Simple. You just have to give me the answers I needed."

"Do you think I'll give you what you want?"

"I believe I know your weaknesses."

"oh, do you now?"

"Cameron, we just-" she was cut off with the fight. Annabelle and Tristan came down.

Tristan is my other adopted brother. Annabelle is Zach's adopted sister but Zach doesn't know it.

"Hey, I thought you needed Back-up! Nice to see you again, Cameron!" Annabelle smiled.

"Hey, yall!" Tristan shouted.

POV: Grant

Dang! What is this two people came down and acting like nothing is happening now they're all like this?

What the heck? What is this.

"Chameleon in here. Everyone get in the dome with teachers / staff and my parents. Help. Bookworm, we need back-ups. We need people who's good in fighting. I need them in 5 minutes." Cammie instructed. I saw her back on Kaitlin so they wouldn't see her. Oh! So this was a distraction.

Then after 2 seconds, 20 people came down from a rope.

Then a fight broke out! We all tried saving the captured people. We dragged Cammie's parents and the staff down the place. We were supposed to use the secret passage Liz instructed us to go in. We were stopped in front of the big doors, leading out of the cafeteria, by all Gallagher's and Blackthorne students.

"Go!" One shouted and they started fighting off COC members.

One minute, success is on our side, the second, all COC are retreating. Then when they are all 40 feet away, we didn't realize they have Cammie as captive, the knife in her neck.

"One more move and she's dead." Kaitlin threatened.

"NO!" Zach shouted.

Fear was in Mr. Matthew Morgan, Ms. Rachel Morgan, Dylan, Tristan, Mr. Solomon and Rosaline.

Cammie smiled evilly. She moved her left leg and trip Kaitlin, she ducked so she wouldn't get sliced by the knife and she started beating Kaitlin up but their fight became back and forth. Kaitlin was badly bruised. Cammie on the other hand was coughing like crazy and she's panting so hard, she's badly bruised, too.

"Boys, let's go. Remember Cameron, you haven't heard the last of me." Kaitlin taunted. Then the COC disappeared.

~~~Fixing time in Gallagher Mansion~~

~~Dinner~~~

"Good Evening students, we had a problem a while ago and thanks to our dedicating students, we are all safe…. For now. Since a terrorist group targeted us, we have decided for tighter security which means cameras everywhere, security in the whole perimeter of Gallagher, and training will be harder than usual. We will start the weaponry, medication and sparring class tomorrow. Have a good night and get a good night sleep, you'll need it. Oh and before I forgot, Rosaline Rosetta and Dylan Morgan are now unregistered. They will be in school grounds with a few more people for safety but they don't count as students. That is all, good night everybody."

I looked back at my friends.

So here's how we sat: Me-Bex-Macey-Nick-Jonas-Liz-Rosaline-Tristan-Dylan-Annabelle-Cammie-Zach then Me. It's a round table.

"So, you, Dylan and Cammie are siblings?" I asked Tristan.

"Yup." He smiled.

"Tristan and Dylan are my adopted brothers but never did I think they're adopted. They always are my real brothers." Cammie laughed.

"And you're Zach's adopted sister?" Liz asked Annabelle.

"Uh-huh." She smirked.

"So you guys look alike, though." Bex commented.

"We tried to bring common appearance from both, its one of the experiments Dr. Fibbs and Rosaline worked for 6 months." Dylan said.

"Ahh, wait ! Since when do you know Gallagher staff?" I asked.

"We've known them long ago. Dr. Fibbs is our only connection here beside Cammie." Tristan answered.

"So, where's the new student? Josh, Dillion and DeeDee?" Annabelle asked.

"In training." Cammie answered.

"How do you know?" Liz asked.

Cammie grinned. "Spy."

"I can't let anybody else steal my line." Zach smirked.

Cammie giggled and kissed him.

"Ahem." Mr. Solomon, Dylan and Tristan said. That earned them slaps in the shoulder from Annabelle, Rosaline and Ms. Dana Jordan.

Cammie laughed but her face kinda fell. She look at her hands and when you look at her foods, she haven't touched them.

"Cammie, you okay?" Mr. Matthew Morgan said. Cammie said nothing. She was staring at her necklace.

"Cammie?" Mr. Solomon tried.

"Cammie!" Zach whispered-shouted.

"Caaaammmmiiieeeee~" Bex waved her hand in front of Cammie's face.

"Uh-wha?... uhm? What? Yes, I do?" Cammie looked dumbfounded.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Matthew Morgan said.

"Me? I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Cammie smiled.

"Can you come with us?"

"Sure." Cammie stood up. "Don' wait up, girls" She smiled. She turned to Zach and kiss him in the lips. "See you later." Then they (Cammie, Mr. Morgan, Ms. Morgan, and Solomon) walked out the room.

"What do you think is going on?" Liz asked.

"Beats me. And I have no plan on finding out since I'm beat." Bex stretched. We all went to the girl's room for some silence.

"want to play a game?" Liz asked.

"Sure." Everyone said.

"It's a word game, you say the word that starts with the previous word's last letter. Like this: Magic, Calendar, Rope. So, there's no repeating of words."

"Ahhh. Okay." Macey replied.

"Okay I go first." Liz was enthusiastic. "Love"

"Elegant" Jonas said.

"Trouble" Macey said.

"Elephant" Nick said.

"Trip." Bex grinned.

"pot." Grant said. "Wow. The best word Grant." Zach commented.

"Temper" Tristan said.

"Radius." Rosaline said.

"Sergeant" Dylan said.

"Two." Annabelle laughed.

"Oppa." Liz said. (A/N: Oppa is a Korean word. Look it up!)

"Animal" Jonas said.

"Letter" Macey laughed. It was like Animal Love.

"roll" nick said.

"Learn." Bex said.

"Near" Grant said after 5 seconds

"Ripped." Tristan looked like he's expecting something at Rosaline.

"dress." Rosaline added and she and Tristan laughed.

"okay, what's up with Ripped and then Dress?" Macey asked.

"Should i?" Rosaline asked Annabelle.

"Whatever." Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Annabelle was dancing… like the seducing dance.. it was part of our mission. She was very good at the honey potting. She was able to get in the dude's hotel room with the dude. She didn't want to continue it. She was backing out of the room slowly when her dress got caught off with the hook in the bed and her dress got ripped. She was under her under garments. She was all red and it pumps out the dude. Annabelle was scared she punched the dude and the dude was knocked out unconscious." Everyone was laughing.

"Oh my gosh! That's called clothing malfunction." Macey commented.

"Any of you had clothing malfunction?" Rosaline asked.

"Uh, not us… but…. Cammie." Macey was hesitating.

Then when she mentioned this, there's a chorus of 'we wanna hear the story'.

"Well, Blackthorne and Gallagher had an exchange right? Cammie wore this super hot red strapless dress so she had to wear a strapless bra. When she was dancing with Zach in the middle of the cafeteria, her bra suddenly came undone. That's when she ran out of the room."

"Oh, I thought she got pissed a me." Zach said.

"Hey, guys! What's going on here?" Cammie entered the room.

"Nothing." We all said innocently.

"Cammie, we need to talk." Rosaline said.

"Okay."

"No, I meant you me, your brothers, Alexander and Annabelle." Rosaline said.

"Why do you guys have Alexander in your meeting? Don't you know he's like a Blackthorne traitor? Last semester, he almost turn Cammie in COC headquarters." Nick said.

"Its for me to know and for you to never find out." Annabelle, Dylan, Tristan and Rosaline smirked.

"Wow. REAL ANNOYING SMIRKS." I commented.

"Tomorrow, meeting?" Dylan suggested.

"Sure." Cams and the three others said.

"So, what did you do Cammie?" I grinned at Cammie who made her way to Zach and sat at his lap.

She blushed. "Nothing. Just talking." She leaned in to Zach to whisper and they both walked out of the room.

"oooooooh. Privacy, huh?" I teased which earned me a 'shut up Grant' from Cammie and Zach behind the doors.

3rd POV

Cammie leaned into Zach and whispered to him. "Wanna break some rules and have a midnight stroll?" Cammie gave her famous smile.

"Sure." And they walk out without another word.

When they made it out in the garden, Cammie lead him to the garden where Zach made Cammie his girlfriend. (A/N: remember Chapter 3? Yeah, that chapter. The garden in that chapter.)

"So, why did your parents need you for?" Zach asked.

"Nothing."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Please"

"No."

"Fine." Then the Cammie and Zach kissed.

"You don't know how much t scared me to see you with my aunt who almost kills you." Zach said after their kiss.

"I know. I'm sorry, I was irresponsible."

"Sorry? You saved my parents. I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't able to protect you when I promised I would."

"It's all good. So, my mom told me a while ago that we can go to town two days from now. It's a Saturday anyway, so… do you want to go out?" Cammie and Zach were laying t the grass, Cammie lift her hands that was tangled with Zach's.

"Yes."

"mmm.." Cammie said as she caressed Zach's face.

"How can you always look beautiful?" Zach said hugging Cammie.

Cammie blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed about it. You should know you're beautiful." Zach smirked.

"Sure-sure." Cammie said.

"So what happen?"

"Hm?"

"You weren't paying attention on dinner."

"Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"I- I don't know. I just began thinking about you, my mom, my dad, your parents, Mr. Solomon, Aunt Abby, Mr. Townsend, and Aunt Jordan (Dana)"

"Why?"

"If I hadn't thought of a plan, they would have been tortured for interrogation or worse things."

"But you did anyways, so stop moping. You'll make those beautiful eyes full of hurt."

Cammie giggled. "We should probably head back."

"I thought you wanted to break rules, not abide by them." Zach smirked.

"I love you." Cammie said. She was nervous because Zach might not reply what she wanted to hear.

"I love you, too." Zach said. He remembered that he had a necklace in him always that he wanted to give Cammie ever since he found out they were coming back to Gallagher.

He took the necklace from his pocket and present it Cammie.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Zach smirked.

"I'm already your girlfriend."

"I know that. This is just to make sure."

"Yes." Cammie said.

They laughed and then kissed.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

"Hey Mr. Townsend." Cammie smiled.

"You two aren't supposed to be here." Mr. Townsend said.

"I'm sorry?" Cammie said, making her eyes look watery and she pouted.

"Ca-ca-c" Mr. Townsend can't resist Cammie's sad look.

"Squirt, stop that. Your making him look jelly in the heart. I like my man to be tough." Abby said, smilingly.

"Fine. Bye! See you, two tomorrow." Cammie jumped up, kiss Abby in the cheek and hugged Mr. Townsend. "Goodnight."

"Mr. Goode, please stay back." Zach froze. Uh-oh. Is he in trouble?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Come on people! Review please... the little button below! Help me. I Love ZACHARY... oops. I MEAN I LOVE GALLAGHER SERIES! REVIEW PEOPLE! HOPE FOR IT. okay here's a deal, if i get at least 8 reviews i will upload Sunday or Monday. If 6 reviews, I'll upload on Wednesday. If i get 4 reviews, i'll upload on Friday, If i get 2 reviews, i will upload on next sunday. That's my limit, 2 or above. I dont really care if you already reviewed for this chapter, review again. I'll be waiting. See? My standards are low. I only want 8. So help me people! Thanks. I promise to make a good chapter for the next.<em>**


	10. Ch10: I'M SO GOODE! CAMMIE

**SORRY GUYS! I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPLOAD SOON... LIKE VERY SOON IF I HAD 8 OR MORE REVIEWS WHICH BY THE WAY, I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT! ANYWAY... YOU'LL NEED TO READ MY DISCLAIMER TO FIND OUT MY EXCUSE FOR NOT PUBLISHING CHAPTERS.**

**KIXINA: HEY AGAIN GUYS! WHAT'S UP?**

**MACEY: YOU KNOW WHATS UP? (mad) YOU DIDN'T UPLOAD THIS FREAKING CHAPTER LAST SATURDAY/SUNDAY/MONDAY.**

**KIXINA: I'M SORRY. I HAD BASKETBALL TOURNAMENT (THOUGH I DIDN'T PLAY) ON MONDAY, PREPARATION FOR SUNDAY AND SATURDAY. OH AND ON SUNDAY I HAD TO PREPARE FOODS AND CLEAN THE HOUSE SINCE WE HAD A DINNER WITH ANOTHER FAMILY. ON TUESDAY, I WAS SO TIRED FROM BASKETBALL SO I DIDN'T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL. WEDNESDAY, I HAD TO REVIEW FOR MATH TEST, THURSDAY (TODAY) IS MY ONLY FREE TIME. I'M SO VERY SORRY.**

**NICK: IT'S OKAY. YOU TRIES YOUR HARDEST TO UPLOAD THIS.**

**CAMMIE: NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER!**

**ZACH: KIXINA DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**KIXINA: THANK YOU.**

**BEX: YOU KNOW SHE WAS SO NERVOUS WHEN SHE WAS TELLING HER EXCUSE.**

**GRANT: I KNOW RIGHT?**

**KIXINA:YEAH-YEAH. NOW HERE'S CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p>POV: Zach<p>

"Mr. Goode, please stay back." Mr. Townsend said.

Uh-oh. What now?

"You should go to Solomon's office." Abby said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. He seems mad, though." Abby smiled.

"Who else would be there?"

"OH you know... typical people who are always at his office." Mr. Townsend said.

"No student knows where his office is."

"Are you sure?" a female voice said.

"Squirt, I thought you already went to bed?" Abby questioned, she was quite upset.

"OH, well. I did tell Zach I'd be breaking rules." Cammie smiled.

"Squirt, if you won't sleep, I'm going to tell Rachel you are not allowed to go out the Mansion **(A/n: the mansion means the school building, people.)** and that you will have specific time to see Zach" Abby threatened.

"Wow. This is what I get for saving your lives?" Cammie's smile turned into an evil grin.

"Squirt…" Abby was getting impatient.

"Fine, I'll go to bed, if I get to go to Solomon's office, too." Cammie pouted. Gosh! This girl's pout is irresistible.

"Fine! Fine! Don't pout, again." Abby surrendered. Cammie clapped her hands and pulled me with her, Abby and Mr. Townsend are behind us. I wound my arms around Cammie and she smiled.

"You seriously have no idea where his office is?" Cammie whispered.

"Not a clue." I lied.

"Hm. If you don't tell me the truth, you'll never get a kiss." Cammie threatened.

"So if I don't tell you, you're going to punish yourself by not being able to kiss me?" I smirked.

"Shut up?"

"Make me."

"Oh I will, once we're not in front of adults" Cammie said, she looked back.

"What did you do to make her glare at you?" Cammie said, referring to Abby.

"Why do you assume I did something?

"Well, she's glaring at you."

"So does that mean I did something?"

"Well, why won't you answer me?" We were getting louder.

"Am I not answering you?" I smirked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Stupid! Answer me now!" she was getting pretty loud.

"Why should I?"

"Just answer me."

"Answer what?"

"Jerk! Answer me!"

"Why should you care if she's glaring at me?" I smirked.

"Bastard!"

"Am I?"

"You freaking bastard!"

"Hey you two! Shut it. You're gonna wake the whole Mansion." Abby glared.

"Whatever." Cammie rolled her eyes. I noticed we ended up on sublevel 2. I knew his office; it was behind the wall in the left.

"Squirt, pop quiz: get in Solomon's office under 5 minutes." Abby smiled.

"Sure." Cammie was analyzing the wall. I knew that Solomon always change his password and he always leave me figuring out his password.

"4 minutes and 30 seconds." Mr. Townsend said. Then Cammie's phone rang.

"Hello?" Cammie said.

"Absolutely. Sure. What time?" she said after 4 seconds. It looks like the conversation was in a rush.

"Yes. I understand."….. "Yes. Bye."

"Squirt, 3 minutes and 18 seconds." Abby said then, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh you know. Rosaline. She wanted me to come with them for our little reunion that we call meeting" She said as she was placing her hand brick after brick. "Oh wow. How come I didn't see this couple of minutes ago?" She complained as she pulled out a brick.

"Hey, you know there's a keypad in there." I said, pointing at the keypad at the left side 4 feet away from the ground.

"Oh, yeah. I don't like keypads. It's way too futuristic." Cammie complained.

"Yes, I understand, Rachel. But you have to deal with her, though." We heard Mr. Solomon said.

"Deal with what?" Cammie burst in.

"Princess! Why aren't you asleep, yet?" Mr. Morgan said,

"Can't sleep." Cammie said boredly.

"Well, honey, sleep now. You'll have a big day tomorrow." Ms. Morgan said.

"Yes, you have sparring and weaponry."Mr. Solomon added.

"Fine. Love you!" She hugged everyone and disappeared.

"Dana, check the cameras." Mr. Solomon said. Then Dana nodded and placed her hand on the scanner in the right wall then a secret compartment opened with cameras.

'Agent Dana Jordan, welcome! Gallagher Mansion Cameras access granted.' The computer voice said.

We saw Cammie walking back to her room. She was about to open the door but stopped, she as coughing like crazy then she took out a pill and drink it. She looked back, to the left and then to the right. She took five steps backward then she turned right.

"Why does she have to cause too much trouble?" Abby complained.

She was out in the garden.

"I'm here now." She said quietly.

"Cammie?" A boy in black suit and mask said.

"Hey!" then they hugged.

"So base#25 is still going?" Cammie asked.

"Yes."

"What happen to headquarters?" Cammie asked.

"Many spies are injured. We cured them already. We're still a secret to everyone. By the way, forty of our trainees are done. Can you believe it? They are very good. What should we do now?"

Cammie pulled out a stack of paper from below a bush. "I think we can send them to mission."

"You think?" the boy laughed, then Cammie laughed too.

"Okay, I'm sure we can send them to missions. What are the ages?" Cammie asked.

"Keith, Raine, Lourie, Dale, Jasper, and Brent are 14, male. Jenny, Germaine, Leila, Priscilla, Trina, Vicky, Molly, and Gale are 14, female. John, Louise, Jerry, Marnie and Veronica are eighteen. The rest are 20 to 27."

"Good. We need more 20 and up than the teens. Send ten of the teens for the biggest drug dealing in here, the one CIA, FBI or M16 don't have yet. Be sure no one knows about it yet so our organization is not obvious. Send them next week, allow them to be in room 56, be sure they relax for this week and send them to the mission. Report if any are in trouble."

"Sure. They're good. I think we can pull it off."

"The rest of the teens, make them relax too. Be sure to welcome the newbies to the organization. Don't tell anything about Rosaline, Dylan, Tristan, Alexander and I, yet. So the rest of the teens, send them to second biggest drug dealing. For the adults, we'll give them level 2 mission. Let me read the missions first, and then you will assign them. Oh, and let me have the profiles of the adults. You choose for the teens' group, okay?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Oh and you'll give them a two day seminar for the weapons."

"Sure."

"Inject them the tracker. It will be best if I have them in track. I don't want anyone in danger in any of our mission, okay? I'll keep in tabs. See you!" Cammie smiled and took the paper form the boy.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon, I think."The boy vowed.

"No need to vow." Cammie laughed. "Oh and inject the liquid experiment#007 before they go to mission. They need all nutrients. I know COC are getting suspicious. Tell them CIA, FBI and M16 might think we're traitors or terrorists so train them in covers, hiding and blending. Did they take the two?"

"Yes." The boy said. What's the two? Gosh. She had to be secretive.

"The two meant lesson in being a spy and an assassin." Mr. Solomon answered my question without me telling him about my question. Freaky, right?

"That's all, I think. Call me if there's any trouble." Cammie smiled and the boy took off.

"Nothing's gonna be easy anymore." Cammie smiled again.

Then she went back to her room and she slept.

"See?" Ms. Morgan was sad.

"What?" I asked.

"Cammie is the president of an organization. She'll do anything to delete someone's memory if they found out about her organization. She leads an organization like CIA, FBI and M16. She trains people in age of fourteen and up. She's only sixteen yet she accomplished something like this." Mr. Morgan said.

"So I'm here because…?"

"You are here because we cared about Cammie's protection and we hope you do, too." Mr. Solomon said.

"I do, too. So what do I do now?"

"We are hiring agents to be in her side 24/7. We are still thinking about not letting her in CoveOps mission." Dana said.

"Why? You do know she'll throw a big tantrum if she doesn't get to be there and she'll do anything to be there." I said.

"Yes. We know that. That's why we need you to convince her." Mr. Townsend said.

"Fine."

"And I think the boys are going to talk to you, even your father." Ms. Morgan said.

I smirked.

"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you." Abby said as she left.

"Good Luck!" Ms. Morgan said and left.

"I'll be scared for you." Dana said.

"Where's mom?" I said as dad appeared.

"She's sleeping."

"Ahh. So what's up?"I said and they motioned me to sit down.

"So you've been dating my girl, huh?" Mr. Morgan said.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"Getting to our good side now, are we, Mr. Goode?" Mr. Solomon smirked.

"Well, if you were doing it to Ms. Jordan's parents, I'm sure you'll be too." I smirked back. Mr. Solomon glared.

"Okay, so I guess you're good. She has the highest standards in finding boys." Mr. Morgan said and they laughed.

"What are her standards?" I asked.

"Well, she does not judge looks. She likes people who make her feel different. She's a chameleon. When she doesn't want to be seen, nobody will see her unless she wanted to be seen but if you saw her when she didn't want to be seen then it will make her feel different." Mr. Solomon said.

"Ahhh." I said, wow. She does have a high standard.

"She's never one for having boyfriend. She's really growing up." Mr. Townsend said.

"You'll have competition, though. There's a lot of male who likes her. Even when someone doesn't even know her, they'll like her in a snap of a finger." My dad said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I'm sure no one has ever told you about this but our family, The Morgan's and The Cameron's (A/N: Abby's last name, so Rachel's side of the family) are friends. The Rosetta's family (A/N: Remember Rosaline? Yeah, her family), The Solomon's and The Townsend's are close friends and known to Morgan and Cameron Clan." My dad explained.

"Oh, how come I never knew this?" I said.

"Because we kept it a secret… Many people are out to get the Morgan's just to get to Cammie. See, Tristan and Dylan were caught because they are Morgan's. Because of this, All Morgan's scatter to different organizations and some pretended to be normal but go to missions sometimes."

"Does Cammie know this?"

"If Cammie can have lead a secret organization with few Morgan's that protect other spies and go to missions, then she should have encounter some Morgan's or knew them at the very least." Mr. Townsend said.

"Oh."

"You're not in trouble but if you break my daughter's heart, you'll never see a sunshine ever again." Mr. Morgan threatened.

"Actually, if you just see how Cammie breaks down in many pieces and see how she becomes empty, I'm sure guilt can do the revenge already." Mr. Solomon smiled.

"I'm sure I wouldn't break her heart." I said, my voice cracking.

"Good." My dad said. "Go to sleep. Good night."

"How can it be a good night?" I mumbled which made them chuckle. I went to bed immediately.

~~~~~Next day~~~~~

POV: Cammie

Location: My room

"Cammie wake up!" Bex was shaking me.

"Cammie wake the he-" Macey shouted.

Liz cut her off. "Macey! Watch your mouth!"

"I was going to say heck." Macey complained. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Bex said. As the door opened then closed, there was a moment of silence.

"Uhh, not to be rude or anything but Why are there goons in here, Abby?" Bex said.

My mind said it was only 6:30; breakfast doesn't start until 7:30. As soon as Bex said Abby, I woke up instantly and sat up. My hair was in front of me so pulled them back.

I raised an eyebrow at Abby. Oh wow. Zach, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Alexander, Dylan, Tristan, Rosaline, Annabelle, Mr. Solomon, Mr. Townsend, Mr. Goode, My dad, My mom, Ms. Goode, Dana, Abby, and five agents were on our door.

Oh my gosh. I was still on my tank top and my short shorts. This is embarrassing, they all laughed because I was still a mess.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I said as I grab my clothes from my cabinet and ran into the bathroom.

It took me 3 minutes to take a bath. Wow. Then 30 seconds for brushing my teeth. It took me 30 seconds for dressing up. Ugh, I didn't know I grab my shortest skirt. Darn!

I dried my hair with the hair blow in 30 seconds. It turned out curly. **(A/N: See my profile for her hair. It looks cute!)**

I got out of the bathroom and received a lot of your hair looks cute/good or somewhere along those lines. I said thanks and I immediately cough and cough.

"Uh, why are there loads of people here?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mom said.

"Oh, so if nothing means 4 Blackthorne boys, unregistered students, 7 teachers, 1 headmistress, and 15 to 20 years experienced and 5 well trained spies are in my bedroom, that means I'm not in trouble, right?" I said, pinpointing everything.

"Good Job Ms. Morgan. Now, Ms. Baxter, Ms. Sutton, Ms. McHenry please go to the boy's room with Mr. Newman (Grant) Mr. North (Jonas) and Mr. Walker (Nick). We just have to talk to Ms. Morgan." Mr. Solomon said.

I slowly picked up my bracelets with magical charms. Let's just say, the charms are very useful. It has lasers, trackers, napotine patches converted to sprays, poisons, and nutrient filler, and other things.

"Cammie, no need for bracelets, we're just going to talk." Rosaline pleaded.

"Uhm." I look at Bex and nodded at them meaning they can leave us alone. Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Nick walked out with Alexander. The five goons were in front of my doors. Wow. Way to emphasize the talking part. I'm sure this has got to do with my safety.

"Honey, sit down first." Mom said as she motioned me to sit with her on my bed with dad. Abby, Mr. Solomon, Mr. Townsend, Dana and Zach had Rosaline, Dylan, Annabelle, and Tristan tied in my chairs.

"I thought this was all talking?" I jumped up and ran across the room, successfully ducking from grabs.

"Stop!" Mom commanded. "It is, Kiddo. Just sit still for a moment." She smiled.

When I look at her, the sun was kinda blinding my eyes. Everything is a little fuzzy. I squinted my eye. Goode Gracious! It's one of the effects of what Kaitlin Goode did to me.

"Cammie?" Zach was suddenly at my side.

My knees were getting weaker, my head hurts, I started coughing outrageously, and then they all froze. I stumbled to go to my cabinet. I grab medication pill#58. It was created by the best scientist and works all the time.

"Cammie! What are you drinking?" Dad said.

"Uh, pills?" I asked, faking a dumbfounded face.

"Cammie, do we need to inject you the truth serum before you tell us what really happen a couple of week's ago summer?" Mr. Townsend

"Uh, inject" cough "all" cough "You" cough "want, I'm not keeping anything." Cough.

Ugh!

"Then why are you coughing and taking pills and you're stumbling." Zach panicked.

"Cammie, we have to tell them." Rosaline pleaded.

"Cammie, listen to us. We have to tell them. Look at you!" Dylan pleaded but more pitiful than Rosaline's.

"I don't care about myself." i mumbled.

"Cammie, I have never spent time with you since I went MIA. Now, help me and find the old Cammie who always say everything to his old man." Dad pleaded.

"Cammie!" Tristan said.

"Uh…"

"Gallagher Girl, Cammie, come on, tell us." Zach pleaded

"Tell what?" I smiled.

"Gallagher Girl, we're not here for fun and games."

"You think I was?"

"You have to tell us what you know."

"I know a lot of things, Zach."

"Ugh! Just tell us what you know about COC and their plans."

"The Typical ones, their planning about capturing me."

"What about your health?" Zach pleaded. He was in front of me, his hands holding mine.

"What about it?" I said trying very hard not to cough; kinda like holding my breath.

"Don't hold your breath. " Zach smirked.

"Fine."

"Please, tell me… us… what happen when Kaitlin kidnapped you." His mouth/lips were smirking but his eyes were full of worries.

I sighed. "I am sorry. Okay. Uhm… well you see when Kaitlin kidnapped me, she beat me up, threatened me and she injected something to me. I thought it was only something to make me feel weak but I found days ago…." I trailed off. I can't go on. I was crying. Everything that happened when I was kidnapped was going back to me. Every memory, everything Kaitlin said, everywhere Kaitlin beat me up, every time she threatened me… and every second I was hoping to get out there.

"Cammie…." Dad was worried so he hugged me.

"Kiddo… it's okay." Mom was kind of like patting my hair.

"What's in the injection?" Mr. Solomon asked. He was trying to resist to hug me, I noticed by his body language.

"There was a drug that will continue to make my body weak. It might eat nutrients in my body. It's also interfering with my motor skills. My eyes will also have difficulty. Almost everything in my body weakens. If I didn't inject myself with Experiment Injection #67 POKL, I would have died." After what I said, Zach was looked like he was deep in thoughts, he then ran out of the room.

I tilt my head in the side and raised an eyebrow. He was back in 18 seconds.

"Take this." He said giving me a bottle of pills.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just take it." He said. As I get one pill, he grab water for me. I took it as he says.

"Feeling better?" Dana asked. I actually felt better.

"Yes."

"Zach, is that…?" Mr. Solomon trailed off.

"Yes." he said, keeping his eyes on me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the liquid better than Injection#67 POKL, it's the cure for it, and it was turned into a pill." Zach smiled.

"But?" I know there's always but's.

He frowned. "But there's only 5 left."

"Two were use for Zach's parents, one for Matthew (Cammie's dad) and now, one for you. The last one was used for your mom so many years ago." Mr. Solomon stated.

"Is there something bad about it?" I asked.

"Yes." Mr. Townsend said.

Zach hesitated. "It means there's nothing left. And I mean Nothing left for the next person to be injected of the Cobra's Bite injection."

"Who is she supposed to inject it for the last injection?" I asked, nervous.

"Me." Zach smiled.

My eyes widen. "What! Why!"

"Because you need it now. Sooner or Later, they'll found out a cure for the Cobra's Bite injection for me."

"Fine. Fine." I said but I'm not 100% calm.

"So, is that it?" Mom said.

"That's what?" I repeated.

"That's the only thing you kept?"

"No." They were shocked. I know they know I have more secrets, like the organization.

"What else is there?" Mr. Townsend asks.

"I'll tell you when the time is right. I'm really sorry if you don't like being kept in the dark, but I have no choice. I promise, soon, I will reveal everything." I begged and did the pout again.

"Okay, Cammie, you'll have body guards. These five agents have to stay with you 24/7. There will always be two on your side, the last one agent without partners is your grounds keeper meaning he will be under surveillance. Of course, Zach, Grant, Jonas, Nick and Alexander will be by your side at all times. Understood?"

"Yes, mom." I tried to smile.

"Sorry, princess. It's for your safety." Dad said. I suddenly started having hiccups. They all laughed.

"Go to your first class." Mom said handing my uniform.

They all left except for two goons, the boys and Rosaline. Tristan and Dylan decided to round up the cameras for safety precautions.

"Rosaline, don't you think this is a bit awkward?" I asked her as she clean my closet and I change to my uniform.

"No."

"Why?"

"It's for your safety."

"And what about the others?"

"They are safe as long as you are."

"You think?"

"Yes."

"Who's idea is this?"

"I have no clue."

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"You are lying! You always know stuff. So, right now, you're lying."

"Sike! Yeah I'm lying, girly! Your parents along with the teacher agreed to keep you under their covers."

"Oh."

"Come on! Hurry up!" Rosaline shouted.

POV: Zach

Location: Cammie's room

The girls walked out of the walk-in closet and they looked hot.

"Hey, we need to get down! Stop drooling over Cammie!" Rosalie scolded me while she was getting things to put in her purse.

"I thought you're not a student anymore, Rosaline." Jonas said. Oh yeah, she was wearing the Gallagher uniform.

"Well, I signed back in." She said, then Cammie and her were laughing.

"Rosaline" hiccup "Is" hiccup. Cammie kept hiccupping.

"I'm on undercover. All the kids who aren't registered are undercover. By the way, you'll love today's activities." Rosaline smiled.

~~~~Breakfast~~~~~

~~~~Culture and Assimilation class~~~~

~~~~P&E~~~~~~

"Alright class, we will continue to have Rosaline, Annabelle, Dylan and Tristan in classes but they don't have to participate. Now, we will have sparring today, understood?" Ms. Michelle said. Mr. Gregg was at her back checking off attendance.

"Here, we'll have Joshua Abrams and Zachary Goode." Yes! Revenge is so sweet!

"Cameron Morgan and Annabelle Goode." What? I saw my sister fight and Cammie's got nothing to her. I'm not trying to be mean but she's that good.

"Rebecca Baxter and Mick Reenter" Wow. Big girl versus big girl

"Grantary Newman and Dillion Conner." Grant was grinning like a jerk. Hah! Revenge times two!

"Tina and Macey." Our teacher got tired saying the last name.

"Jonas and Brent" HAHA. Nerd versus nerd.

"Nick versus Logan." Uhhh, Good versus bad?

My teacher kept mentioning names..after 3 minutes and 2 seconds, he was done.

After 30 minutes of watching people spar with their partner, you could see most winning were Avizors. Darn!

Tina and Macey's fight, Macey won.

Bex and Mick's fight, Bex won.

Jonas and Brent's fight, jonas won.

Grant and Dillion's fight, Grant won.

Nick versus Logan, Nick won.

Now it's the last two spar, mine and Josh's and my sister's and Cammie's.

"Mr. Abrams, ready?" Ms. Michelle asked and Josh nodded.

"Mr. Goode, ready?" Mr. Greff asked and I nodded with a smirk.

The whistle blew and Josh charged at me. He flip me but I grab him before he can attack. He threw punches for the last 2 minutes so I'm on defense. He kicked me under and roundhouse kick my face. Dang! What kind of Goode am I? if you notice his moves and strategy, it was very familiar.

"In case you haven't noticed, I help him in training." Cammie grinned.

Now I know how this goes. We spar and spar. It's pretty much an up and down situation for me. It's a 50% of his success and my 50% success. After a long time, Mr. Gregg finally blew his whistle.

"For this round, it's a tie."

"Last sparring, Annabelle and Cameron." Ms. Michelle said.

"Wow! She looks smoking hot!" Many boy whispered.

"Goode, ready?" Ms. Michelle asked.

"Ready as ever."

"Morgan, ready?" Mr. Gregg asked.

"Kinda." She looked scared.

Cammie and Annabelle didn't charge at each other for 4 seconds, then Annabelle cracked and charged at Cammie. Cammie moved aside.

"Shoot! Cammie!" Annabelle whined.

Cammie threw punches, she missed a few. She threw a punch that can totally be used as stall so that Annabelle can trip her and call it a game but Cammie had other plans, she threw a punch and she ducked, Oh! It was on purpose. Cammie sweep Annabelle foot and she kinda made a split and trip Annabelle. Annabelle was able to jump but what she didn't expect is Cammie punch her on the stomach. Cammie was on fire! She won the game.

Mr. Gregg blew the whistle. "Morgan wins."

Cammie and Annabelle hugged. "good game."

"Now, last three sparring that Ms. Michelle and I decided to have. These four have great skills so we want you guys to see it. It will count as grades."

Wow. We get to watch…..

….

…

…Sike! I know I'm fighting 'cause I'm goode.

"Okay, we decided second fight is Grant versus Cammie versus Lance. It will show Blackthorne versus Gallagher versus Avizors"

Let me tell you Lance is a big boy. Like A REALLY OBSESS IN MUSCLE KIND OF BIG BOY.

"First fight is Zach versus Rebecca versus Josh"

Josh was definitely mad at me and I think Bex wanted revenge so I guess I'll be the target,

It was like the best fight. I was able to pin Rebecca and make Josh bleed.

I, of course, won that fight which took me a good 6 minutes.

"Very Goode, Mr. Goode." Mr. Solomon popped out from no where.

"Now, seconds fight. 1….2….3…. spar!" Ms. Michelle said.

"Hey, sorry lil sis, but I don't like beaten up by a little girl, what do you think, Lance?" Grant said

"Yeah!." So they both charge at Cammie. Cammie was just standing there doing nothing. When she saw the two boys charge at her, she just moved a good 4 centimeters away before the boys crash to her. That move was good enough to have Grant and Lance ran over nothing and fall down.

Cammie was glad, she moved fast. She twist Grant's arm and flip Lance at the same time. Lance was surprised with a big slap and punch, he was unconscious.

Grant was begging for her not to kill him so Cammie just brushed Grant's neck and Grant fell to blackness.

"Very Good, Ms. Morgan. Extra points for only consuming 1 minute and 18 seconds." Ms. Michelle gaped.

"Now, everyone dismissed." The bell rang at the same time and Mr. Solomon was found no where.

~~~COVE OPS CLASS~~~~

POV: 3rd

Location: Covert Operation Classroom

"Lies, what are they, Ms. Baxter?" Mr. Solomon entered the room.

"Lies are a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive or an intentional untruth. Lies are something intended or serving to convey a false impression; imposture." Bex said.

"Very good. Now, Ms. Walters, ask me a question." Mr. Solomon came in front of Tina.

"Are you single?" Tina blurted out. At the same time, Ms. Dana Jordan came in with Aunt Abby and Townsend.

"No." Mr. Solomon tried hard not to laugh.

"Now, Ms. Morgan, tell me am I lying?" Mr. Solomon asked for Cammie's attention. Cammie was staring at the wall.

"Ms. Morgan!" Mr. Solomon tried again.

"Ms. Morgan!" Mr. Townsend tried.

"Chameleon!" Dana shouted.

"Uhm, yes?" Cammie looked dumfounded.

"Answer my question." Mr. Solomon asked.

"Yes, you're lying. Your eyes dilated and you kept fidgeting. The minute Ms. Jordan, Ms. Cameron and Mr. Townsend came in, you eyes started to wander, you show atypical mannerism because you were more impatient than usual."

"very good."

"Now class, you are going to be partnered to someone and you will use these" Ms. Jordan threw ring at everyone "Truth rings to determine if someone is lying. It is not very good as I some spies are in lying. Let's try it on Ms. Morgan"

"Hm?" Cammie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you single?" Tina interrupted. Dana, Mr. Solomon, Abby, and Mr. Townsend smiled.

"Yes." Cammie said and the ring didn't vibrate which means she wasn't lying.

"So you and Zach broke up? Since when? Where?" Tina bombarded Cammie with questions.

"Ms. Walters, I told you some spies can lie better that the truth rings cannot determine it." Mr. Solomon said.

"Now, we'll try again. How old are you, Ms. Morgan?"

"109" Cammie smiled. 109 is the age of Edward Cullen in twilight. But the ring did vibrate.

"But how can she manipulate it?" Tina asked.

"Practice." Cammie said.

"Now everyone, put on your rings and you are all allowed to ask Ms. Morgan questions and you will have to determine if she's lying or not." Abby said. Cammie walked in front to be interrogated.

"Okay, Ms. Baxter?"

"Cammie, how many times have you drink alcohol?"

"15 or more." The ring didn't vibrate.

"She's lying." Macey said. Yes, Macey is now in the CoveOps class.

"how so, Ms. McHenry?" Dana asked.

"Cammie doesn't drink. In order to know if she's lying, we've ought to know the person we're interrogating"

"Very Good." Mr. Townsend said.

Then the question flow and flow to Cammie until the bell rang…

"Everyone, keep the ring, you'll need it."

~~~~~~~ Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~

POV: Bex

Location: Cafeteria

We all ate 5 star food that consist meat, spaghetti, rice, fruits, and more.

Cammie sat down with a bowl of salad.

"Salad? Really?"

"Yeah, not feeling good. Something's off today." Cammie said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, all of Mr. Solomon's Cove Ops class, please come to the training area in 20 minutes, be sure to be in training clothes." That announcement got a lot of people eat fast and get out of the cafeteria fast.

All girls were wearing short shorts. Cammie was pushed to the walk in closet with Macey and When she got out, Cammie was in a dress shirt and jean short shorts on a flat shoes, her hair was on a hairband and she looks awesome. **(See my profile for her look.)**

We got out in there only to see….

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW GUYS! I NEED 10 TO UPLOAD ON SATURDAY.. I PROMISE... :) SEE YAH SOON!<strong>


	11. Ch11: The best versus the BEst!

**HI GUYS! I DECIDED TO JUST PUBLISH THIS AND NOT WAIT FOR A REVIEW. I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I HOPE FOR MORE REVIEWS. GUESS WHAT? I PUBLISH THIS WITHOUT ANY REVIEWS BECAUSE I DECIDED TO DO THIS SINCE I NEEDED TO GET TO THE SCARY PARTS. YEAH. I'M SCARED ABOUT ENDING THIS BUT I'M THINKING ABOUT A SEQUEL.**

**KIXINA: What's up ghettos!**

**The gang: Who you calling ghettos?**

**KIXINA: chillax. I'm just kidding. So i decided to go buh-bye first for few characters like Dylan, Alexander, Tristan, Rosaline, Annabelle, DeeDee, Josh, and Dillion. WELL, kinda like a buh-bye.. i still use their names but not so much. Don't worry, i'll bring up FIGHTS, JEALOUSY, HATRED, TEASE, LOVE AND DOUBTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! i think... HAHA.. okay so somewhere along those things.**

**Cammie: So what happens to Zach and I?**

**Zach: Yeah, what happens to me and my gallagher girl.**

**Cammie: I'm not YOUR GALLAGHER GIRL! I'M ALLY CARTERS!**

**Zach: Yes, but you're my gallagher girl forever.**

**KIXINA: we'll see about that, Zachy.**

**Zach: You wouldn't!**

**KIXINA: Oh, i would! Now take it away gang, except for Cammie and Zach. -smirks-**

**Bex: Will Zammie last forever?**

**Grant: Who's Kaitlin Goode, really?**

**Jonas: Some boys are up for a fight.**

**Nick: Old flashbacks but new problems?  
><strong>

**Liz: There's another SPY SCHOOL FOR GIRLS?**

**Macey: WAit! WHAT?**

**Cammie: Ladies, welcome our enemies back. It's going to be fire and ice.**

**KIXINA: come on! We're the Girl's Generation!**

**Cammie: Cool group name.**

**KIXINA: i know. It's a korean pop group. I like Gee, Genie, Into the new world, Run devil Run, Baby, Kissing you and OH!**

**The gang: STAY TUNE TO BE ABLE TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS! dun.. dun.. dun... Chapter 11 !**

* * *

><p>POV: Joe Solomon<p>

Location: Front Lawn.

"Welcome students! Today we will have the Georgian School for Girls. Please welcome them. Georgians, meet the Avizors, Blackthorne and my dear Gallagher Girls." Rachel welcome the students. Georgian School is for Girls. They train girls to be a spy, very much like Gallagher but Gallagher is a little bit better.

Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey are in front of the Gallagher Girls. Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick are in front of the Blackthorne Students. Lance, Brent, Logan, and Justin are in front of Avizor Boys. It's pretty much best students versus best students. In front of the Georgian Girls are Arianna, Jenny, Vivian and Britney.

"So we meet again, Gallagher Girls." Arianna's said the Gallagher Girls in an acid tone.

"Hello, we're the Avizor Boys." Lance stand in front of her. Then I heard murmurs of 'their hot' or something along those lines.

"Hey, Blackthorne Boys are here," Zach waved his hand from where he's standing, obviously he was no in the mood to make Cammie jealous. I chuckled at that thought.

"Well, well, well… Who do we have here?" Vivian said, that blonde girl. For me, Georgian Girls are nothing like Gallagher Girls.

Cammie, in a very calm manner, walked in front of her. She's the only girl that is very clam at this point because the others worry that their crushes and boyfriends might be taken away.

"Welcome to Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. We are very pleased to have you." Cammie said and vowed. She's a fine young lady.

"Gallagher Girls, please tell them our greetings. We wouldn't want them feel unwelcomed and uncomfortable. Girls" Cammie looked back and smiled at them. It wasn't just a smile; it was a smile in code. When she does this, it meant revenge, pranks and to beat them. Classic Girls. Then they all welcome them with a warming smile with a glint of evilness. They catch on what Cammie wanted.

The boys just gave a questioning look at the girls. I chuckled under my breath.

"Now ladies from Georgian Academy please go to your room and you only have 2 minutes and 52 seconds to get dressed in training clothes and go down here. Training will start very soon." Townsend said.

"Come on, Ladies. You don't want to sweat your…" Cammie look at them up and down, then smiled evilly, "dresses and look like something you'll scream your head off about." She pat Arianna in the shoulder and went next to me.

Then the girls went up. Rachel, Abby, Edward, Dana, Matthew, Cassandra, Michael and I were sitting on the picnic table.

"You need me?" Cammie asked.

"Not really." Rachel said.

"Yeah, you do. I can see it in your eyes. Now, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Don't push it too far." Rachel hesitated.

Cammie was thinking about it. "Hmmmm… Sure. IF they don't fool around and you know what happen before." The eight of us knew about it. Cammie was leader of Gallagher and Arianna is the leader of Georgian, there was a fight between them and the fire between is impossible to extinguish.

"Cammie." Matthew said.

"Actually, do it squirt. I'm pretty sure it will be amusing." Abby laughed.

"Don't encourage her," Rachel said.

"Fine. Whatever." Abby waved it off but still laughing silently.

"So, Mr. Solomon, care to tell me if there's any progress with Dana?" Cammie whispered.

I tried to keep my mask but failed. "No."

Cammie giggled. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure one of you will give up and just confess very soon. Anyway, I have to go." She said as she places something on my hands which was under the table. She then ran off to her friends.

I look at the thing she gave me and found out what it was! It's a box and I opened it and I saw a necklace. Before I ask what is it for, I remember before she ran off to her friends, she gave me a perfect brush pass so I checked my pockets. Sure enough, it was there.

_**Hey! Hey! No sad face! I know she'll come around but I'm impatient Give this to her. This is a necklace she always Love but won't get so I decided to buy for you to give her. No need to thank me. I enjoy helping People who's incapable of getting a girl. Joke!**_

_**You know I love you guys,**_

_** Camster.**_

Ah! When she was little, I used to call her Camster. She never forgets it. Now, I put the necklace in my pocket to give it later to Dana. Now that you examine the box, it looks very presentable; I guess she had used loads of preparation. After 2 minutes and 50 seconds, the Georgian girls were there and are panting.

"Good, but not good enough. You only had 2 seconds to spare. Gallagher Girls can be down here in 1 minute and 18 seconds with make-up and very presentable. I must admit, I had better expectation, ladies. I'm disappointed." I stated.

"Yes, but look, were better looking than those freaks." Britney said.

"Well, it's not about the beauty, Georgian Girls. Because believe me, it won't matter if you're in training, your make-ups would smudge out and before you know it, your faces are scratched, peeled off and burnt because you're too busy about what happen to your make up." Cammie stated, boredly.

"You're just a loner and have no boyfriends because no one notices you." Britney smirked.

Cammie looked bored. "To me, being unnoticed is a compliment, it's my specialty and honey," She came close to Britney, she winked. "Smirks do not suit your face."

Gallagher Girls were laughing. Avizor Boys were snickering while Blackthorne Boys smirked at Cammie.

"Feels nice, right Georgian Girls?" dragging out the Georgian Girls. Abby was smiling like crazy, Dana look so proud, Matthew and Rachel were proud too, Cassandra and Michael are smirking while Townsend and I were smiling at the competitive Cammie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I said to get their attention. ", we are having a contest. This contest will be broadcasted to Avizor Academy for Boys, Blackthorne Institute for Boys, Georgian Academy for Girls and Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. This will test how good your schools are. M16, CIA, and FBI will be watching as well. They have put on surprises to be sure it would be challenging." I continued.

"But before you go on sometime this week, we will have trainings. And I don't mean just any training but hard training where you'll sweat and 'smudge' your make ups" Abby said and teased the Girls.

"Boys, this will make you guys cry like babies. We'll train like you've never seen and this is going to make those muscles you have look like marshmallows." Dana said, she was smiling.

"Now, we will pick 15 students for your teams. Some have to stay back and just watch." Townsend said.

"First to choose from Avizor Boys, We choose Lance, Brent, Logan, Justin, Levy, Keith, Nathaniel, Daniel, Marcus, Felix, Jared, Terrence, Andrew, Walter and John." Townsend said as he read off a paper. Those are the best in Avizor. Let me tell you, some of them play dirty.

"Second, the Blackthorne Boys. We choose Zach, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Dale, Victor, Dillion, Johnny, Blake, Shane, Xavier, Jake, Troy, Chad and Josh." Matthew said. I saw Zach's hand clenched when Dillion and Josh's names came up. He'll have to get over it because they are all the best in their school.

"Third, for the Georgian Girls, we choose Arianna, Vivian, Jenny, Britney, Leila, Stella, Jessica, Kris, Brianna, Millie, Query, Rhianna, Joanne, Priscilla and Hannah." Dana said.

"Fourth, for the Gallagher Girls, we choose Cameron, Rebecca (Bex), Elizabeth (Liz), Macey, Rosaline, Annabelle, Tina, Mick, Eva, Anna, Kayla, Yuna, Jana, Brenda, and Faith. I have high expectation for you girls." I said. I have trained them really hard and Cammie is leading them, it should be an advantage.

"Go Cammie! Go Cammie! We believe in you, Gallagher Girls! Kick their butts! We know you'll finish them with a big finale!" Many Gallagher girls shouted at the team! Cammie and the group smiled at them. Now, for a hard training start, run the whole from Gallagher to Roseville town then back here 5 times. Yes, we're that cruel, but I bet the girls will love this, especially the guys.

"Now, attention, all those who aren't called out to participate, you are to go back inside the mansion. If you want to watch any group, you can do it on breaks because you will still continue your classes." Rachel announced. Now all groups gathered with their own group/ school. Cammie changed her flats to rubber shoes. Good choice.

"Now, you will all have a start with…." Rachel trailed off to build enough curiosity. Rachel's unfinished phrase made a lot of shouting of what is it or something along those lines.

"You will run here to Roseville and then back here. We built a track. You aren't exactly going to town. We have teachers and some agents to give you water but you can get it if you answer their EXTREMELY hard questions, got it?" Rachel smiled.

"How many times are we running back and forth?" Bex asked.

"Just 5." Townsend grinned evilly.

Come on. Every member has to get back here. The school that got here after the time is up, you will have cruel punishment. Everybody knows what to do? Now get ready. We will give you 3 minutes for stretching and to drink water." Rachel said.

POV: Cammie

Location: Front Lawn.

When mom gave us three minutes, I ordered my classmate/ group mates to huddle.

"What?" they asked.

I winked. "First, do you guys want to be in my idea but I won't tell unless you join it." I said.

They all nodded fast. These girls are sisters to me. We trust each other.

"Now, we have to be sweet, reliable and give warm smile to other school to be able to build friendship." I said. They all nodded and understand the meaning behind my words. To be sweet means to seduce, to be reliable means to lie, and to give warm smile is to taunt.

"Oh, Cammie, you are a delight to our school." Tina commented. She was trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey, ladies, what's training without training clothes?" Macey smiled. We all went to the bathroom to change. Well, everyone is wearing tank top, a fitting jacket, a very short shorts and rubber shoes. We are all in different colors and design but everything is cute. We only spent 30 seconds changing and another 30 seconds for our hair.

I didn't change my shorts but I did change my top into a really fitting jacket and a very fitting top. Plan #1: successful.

We got out and receive good comments and glares from Georgian Girls. When you see their faces, their full of make-ups while us, Gallagher Girls, we are in natural look.

"Ladies, we need to stretch." I said and winked at them. We started doing stretches and we were able to move a lot more easily.

Zach came up behind me and wounded his arms around me, receiving glares from a lot of boys. "Hey, Gallagher Girl."

"Blackthorne Boy" I said. "Competition, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, we won't rub it in when we win later." He smirked.

"Who said you're gonna win?" I said and faced him, looking straight to his eyes.

He smirked. "I did."

"We'll see about that." I smiled evilly and gave him a wink.

Let me tell you, when I wink, it's usually meant to warn you.

"Well, well, well, being feisty, are we?" Macey giggled.

"Yeah-yeah." I waved it off.

"Liz, you okay?" I asked her since she look kinda pale.

"No, I can't run fast." Oh no biggie! I have a solution.

"Don't worry. Rosie!" I shouted-whispered back to her and called Rosaline.

"Yep! I'm on it!" she said as she saw Liz. Rosaline drag her away from where no one can see and Rosaline gave her a pill. "Drink it, it's safe, don't worry. Believe me! It will be a big help!"

"Anyone else having trouble?" Rosaline said, she caught on to our codes so everyone from Gallagher understood. Anna and two girls said they are having trouble so Rosaline gave them the pill that she gave Liz that looks like an M&M's.

"Everyone! Attention!" Mom blew her whistle. "We are starting now. Everyone on position….5….4….3…2…1" and then she pull the trigger of the gun which is facing upward.

Gallagher girls ran fast but our technique is to be behind. Right now, Avizor are first, Blackthorne seconds, Georgian third and us fourth.

"Look at the sun, girls, its _smiling_ to us _sweetly_, don't you think?" I asked emphasizing the smiling and sweetly, it meant it's time for seducing and taunting.

We ran fast enough to catch on Avizors and Blackthorne.

"It's getting hot." Bex said then we all took off our sweaters and tied it on our waist. The tank top revealed our figure and it was meant to make the boys drool which totally work.

It was just Georgian and us as leading, right now we're on 3rd lap. Pretty fast, huh? After 15 minutes we were on the last lap. Blackthorne and Avizor are neck and neck, Georgian in the very back and of course, Gallagher Girls in lead.

"Ladies, isn't these shoes reliable when we run?" I said hinting its time to taunt to pissed the girls and slow down.

"Yeah!" Annabelle shouted. Annabelle must have enjoyed this since she like beating her brother.

"Hey, Georgian Girls, we think you're sweating too much. Look at that, your mascaras are running down" Annabelle teased. We all giggled to prove they really look funny but I guess we giggled because they believed us.

We were 10 feet away. The boys are right behind our heels so we decided it was time for the Gallagher teasers.

"Babo" I said in Korean which means stupid or foolish. The girls caught what I said. We hold hands and ran in two straight lines to block all the ways. We were trying hard not to give them spaces to run for. They all groaned because we were making it too hard. I felt eyes looking at our butts so I shouted. "BOYS! EYES UP HERE, PLEASE!" which made some Gallagher Girls groan because they were being perverted, the girls thank me for saving their butts, literally.

Then we saw a big hole near the entrance. I should tell you, we've been encountering traps in our tracks; every Gallagher Girl had good ideas to cross over. See? I'm not the only leader who they always obey. We all share but I still don't get why they always make me stand up for Gallagher.

"SIDE!" Eva thought very fast. We all obeyed. We ran to the side of the hole which is a very little space.

"ACROBATICS!" Eva shouted and we obeyed.

We cross the big hole and enter Gallagher! We won! The other Gallagher Girls cheered for us.

"Yay!" We did a group hug.

"Congratulations Gallagher Girls!" Mom said then Abby gave us hugs and high5's.

"Nice work and leadership, squirt." She grinned.

"Very impressive in seduction and teasing, Ladies." Mr. Solomon said.

"Well, its one of our specialty." Macey said.

"Seconds place, Blackthorne Boys!" They arrived tired and panting. Zach ran to me and raises me up like a child and we twist around for 5 seconds then he hugged me. After 10 seconds of hug, he gave me a kiss that lasted for 10 seconds. I pulled away.

"Told yah, we'll win." I winked. Gosh! I've been winking a lot.

"You were impressive, Gallagher girl but it wasn't fair, you really had to seduce us?" he smirked.

"It's what we girls do." I responded and head back to our group. We were all sweaty.

"Third Place, Avizors." Mom announced. Then they man-hug the Blackthorne Boys, it's something to show sportsmanship.

"Nice game, Girls." Lance smiled at us.

"Sorry about the seductions. We have our advantages and we want to use them in our fullest." I said and vowed to present we're sorry.

"Don't sweat it. It was a competition anyway. Good game!" Keith said, an Avizor boy. He's very sweet.

Fourth place, Georgian Girls." Mom announced. We hugged them for a good game. I saw Britney hug Zach and gave him a kiss. Zach pushed her away but Britney was persistent. Gallagher Girls gasped.

Zach's eyes widen.

"Hey, Arianna! Good game! Sorry about the teasing, okay?" I said and gave her a sweet smile (my head was tilted a bit to the right). I'm not really in bad situation with Arianna, we made up a couple of years ago and since then we secretly spend summer together. Her friends, who are all on the contest, are good to me and we all pretended to be mad at each other. The only one who still doesn't 'like' me is Britney.

"Cammie, I'm sorry about Britney…" Arianna was sad. Of course, I saw Britney steal a kiss with my boyfriend but no biggie. Right? I'm kind of feeling jealous right now. Ughhh! Stop It Cammie!

"Don't worry!" I smiled and got back to my friends.

Zach was watching me the whole time; I can feel his eyes on me. Mom and the other staff sure saw what happen but didn't push it to be an issue. I caught my dad looking at me so I gave Zach a reassuring smile which is really hard to do since you just saw your boyfriend kiss another girl.

I immediately change my top back and my rubber shoes to flats. I sat down with my friends who changed too and we put on our sunglasses. We were all chatting in the picnic table.

"Hey, have you seen Taylor Swift's new music video? The story of us? It looks cute!" Eva said.

"I know. I love her clothes." Tina said.

"Me too." All of 15 Gallagher Girls said in sync then we all laughed.

"What about the song the way I loved you? Did you listen to it?" Anna asked me.

"Yeah." Then we kept chatting about Taylor Swift, Taylor Lautner, and Robert Pattinson, Kpop group named SNSD, 2NE1, Teen top and Shinee.

Then mom called our attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, since you all made it before time is up which left you 3 minutes and 23 seconds, we are deciding to have a little party for all participants. Please be down in room #318 in 30 minutes. Don't be late." Mom said. And we were dismissed.

"Hey, all Gallagher Girls come to our room. We will dress everyone. And I mean EVERYONE." Macey and Bex said. Uh-oh. This is torture.

When I glance at the boys, they were getting inside then Zach gave me another apologetic look so I went to him quietly which no one saw, thank goodness. Then I pulled him aside.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Gallagher Girl." He pleaded.

I tilted my head and smiled. "Don't worry, Blackthorne Boy." I touched his nose.

"Gallagher Girl, are you-" I cut him off with a kiss. My hand went to his hair and his hand wounded around my waist.

"Ahem." Mr. Solomon interrupted.

"Uh, hi?" I said, blushing really red. Zach just smirked so I elbowed him in the stomach.

"So I take it you two are good, now?" Mr. Solomon glared at Zach.

"Please don't blame me, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her." Zach explained.

"I know. I just thought that Cammie…" Mr. Solomon trailed off.

"It's okay, uncle." I smiled.

"Sure, Cammie. By the way, tomorrow, we will have normal classes and have weaponry sparring and medication class."

"Sure, I'll tell the girls. See you soon." I said.

I ran to my room and saw clothes flying and everyone busy.

"Cammie! I'm going to dress you up!" Bex and Macey sang.

"No! Can I please do it myself." I pleaded.

"Well, today, your outfit is cute but… no! Let us have our fun, Cammie. Please? Please? Please? Please?" Bex pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm doing my hair."

"No! I'm doing your hair." Liz said.

"Fine, do whatever you want to me!"

"YAY! WE HAVE A CUTE LIFE SIZE CAMERON MORGAN DOLL!" they shouted in sync and we heard laughs of boys and the Georgian. Yeah, I can determine who's laughed.

"Hey girls, can we come in?" Vivian said, the Gallagher Girls glared at them instantly.

"Guys, it's okay. We've been friends before but you know Britney is the only who hates me. Those girls are secret friends for years." I explained.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell us?" Bex asked.

"Well, first of all, whenever I bring their names you guys started throwing insults. Second, you always cut me off. Third, you guys keep reminding me you'll shred their heads off and fourth, it usually never came up." I explained.

"Ah. Oh well then. Come on in. You girls aren't dresses yet, are you?" Macey said.

"No."

"I will dress you all up and the dresses are all yours, I ordered them." Macey said.

After 20 minutes of dressing Gallagher and Georgian Girls, they were all shooed out and they decided to be early. I'm the only one left undressed but I already took a shower.

Macey was throwing clothes out the closet and made me pick if I like it or not, Bex is putting make up on me while Liz is tying my hair. Let me tell you, I love being a Barbie. (Note the sarcasm)

It took 6 minutes and we had 4 minutes and 3 seconds left. They took a step back to fully see me.

"Stand up Cammie."Macey said.

I stand up and open my eyes (at last) and saw their excited reactions.

"You look hot, Cammie!" Macey said.

"You look so cute!" Liz said.

"Oh my gosh, we're a genius." Bex said.

I hurried to the mirror to see my outfit. **(See my profile for her outfit)** My face looks so natural, but so hot. My hair was so cute! My hair is curled and my bangs shows in front but pulled in to the side then I have a blue pin on the side of my hair. It looks formal and casual. If you saw the other girls, they were wearing cute outfits too. Our party is half casual and half formal.

Macey is wearing this red dress and cute red stiletto, Macey's hair is tied all together. Bex is wearing a purple dress, a purple sandals and her hair is like Macey's. Liz is wearing a yellow dress, yellow sandals and her hair in a simple straight hair.

"Hey, guys. We only have 3 minutes and the room #318 is like so far. We have to hurry, like now." Liz said so we ran. Do you know how hard it is to run with stiletto? Very hard.

After 2 minutes, we made it.

We open the door and sure enough, the spotlight came to us. I turned bright red. We receive a lot of you look good, she's hot and wow or something along those lines a lot.

I went straight to the place Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick were sitting. I sat next to Zach and Liz, Macey and Bex did the same.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl" Zach said and put his hand around me, which again, made a lot of boys glare at him.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, so to start this party, let's choose someone to sing on stage!" Abby shouted.

My eyes widen, so I got up and went to the bathroom. Before I enter the bathroom, the spot light turn to me.

"Well, well, someone doesn't like attention." Abby smiled.

"…" I stutter.

"Going somewhere, Ms. Morgan?" Mr. Solomon smirked.

"Uhm.. " I blinked 5 times in 2 seconds. Ahh! My bad habit.

"Come on Cammie. Since Gallagher Girls won the race and since you are the leader, why don't you sing now?"

"I ca-can't sing?" I said, but it was more like a question.

"Are you asking us or is that a statement?" Mr. Solomon's smirk got bigger.

"Come on, kiddo. Give it a _try._" Mom came up behind me and pushed me to the stage.

"Uhm… uhm… "

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" people cheered. Now where's my confidence when I need it?

"Fine. Fine. I'll sing." I went to Dana who's operating the karaoke. I whispered my song, and I grabbed a guitar. Yeah, you can use a guitar when you sing.

The song started and I was getting nervous.

**He is sensible and so incredible (**Then I noticed I was looking at Zach.)**  
>And all my single friends are jealous (<strong>I look at my friends, and they were grinning)**  
>He says everything I need to hear and it's like <strong>(I look at my parents.)**  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<br>He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says you look beautiful tonight <strong> (I tilt my head to the side a little and look at the crowd)**  
>And I feel perfectly fine<strong>

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<p>

He respects my space (

(I began walking and taking up the stage)**  
>And never makes me wait<br>And he calls exactly when he says he will  
>He's close to my mother <strong>(I look at my mom which made her laugh)**  
>Talks business with my father <strong> (Dad raised an eyebrow)**  
>He's charming and endearing<br>And I'm comfortable**

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<p>

He can't see the smile I'm faking

(Zach raised an eyebrow which made me smile)**  
>And my heart's not breaking<br>Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
>And you were wild and crazy<br>Just so frustrating intoxicating  
>Complicated, got away by some mistake and now<strong>

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>It's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>I'm so in love that I acted insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breaking down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh<p>

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
>Never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you

And before I knew it, I felt the song and I was swaying at its rhythm. After I sing, everyone clapped but Britney looked disgusted but I noticed her hands wanted to clap. Yay! :P

"Thank you. Now, who wants her to sing more?" Abby asked loudly. Everyone shouted for more.

"Fine. I'll sing number 5 please." I smiled. Britney, its revenge time.

**Are you listenin'? ** (I stated dancing to the beat)**  
>Hear me talk, hear me sing<br>Open up the door  
>Is it less, Is it more<strong>

When you tell me to beware

(pointing at the crowd, specifically Britney)**  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is there something I should know?  
>Easy come, easy go<strong>

Noddin' your head

(I'm doing this cute dance steps)**  
>Don't hear a word I said.<br>I can't communicate. When you wait.  
>Don't relate.<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew<br>So what's it gonna be?  
>Tell me can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear me?)<strong>

I'm so sick of it. (I was

walking to the crowd)**  
>Your attention deficit.<br>Never listen  
>You never listen<br>I'm so sick of it.  
>So I'll throw another fit.<br>Never listen  
>You never listen<strong>

I scream your name! (

I jump to a seat)**  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout!  
>So what I'm gonna do now is <strong>(I jumped to the table Britney is. HAH!)**  
>Freak the freak out.<br>Hey!**

Woah-woah-woah-woah.

(I got off the table and walked around)

Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin (I was

able to get to my friend's table)**  
>Come again<br>Tell me what I get  
>Opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real **( I winked at Zach)**  
>If it breaks, does it heal?<strong>

Open up your ear

(I put my hand near my ear like I was trying to hear something)**  
>Why do you think I am here?<br>Keep me in the dark **(A/N: In here to the end, she's doing Tori's moves.)**  
>Are you even thinking of me?<br>Is someone else above me?  
>Gotta know, Gotta know<br>What am I gonna do?  
>'Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be?  
>Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me?<strong>

I'm so sick of it  
>Your attention defecit<br>Never listen  
>You never listen<p>

I'm so sick of it  
>So I'll throw another fit<br>Never listen  
>You never listen<p>

I scream your name!  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout!  
>So what I'm gonna do now is<br>Freak the freak out!  
>Hey!<p>

Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
>Woah-woah-woah-whoa<br>Easy come, easy go (x2)  
>Can you hear me?<p>

I scream your name!  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout!  
>So what I'm gonna do<br>Now is freak the freak out.  
>Hey!<p>

Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
>Woah-woah-woah-woah<p>

Now is freak the freak out.(x15)  
>Ohhhhhhhh...<br>I scream your name!  
>But you never listen!<br>Oh you never listen!  
>But you never listen!<p>

Well, that went well. That was great.

"Okay, now our introduction started, let's get to games. Our first game is Fashion Show. Your votes will be counted by the claps of boys. Our game will be 15 rounds of course, Georgian Girls versus Gallagher Girls." Abby smirked. She knows I hate fashion shows.

We started walking at the stage and then a catwalk appeared, it's like inside the stage and it started moving forward creating a catwalk. The music played were Nothin on you by B.O.B., Just the way you are by Bruno Mars and Only Girl by rhianna.

"Okay first off, Cammie and Britney." We did the catwalk. I had to make it good because Macey and Bex were glaring at us. I won. There was a lot of whistles and clapping for me. (Gallagher Girl won)

"Next, Jenny and Bex" Abby said. Bex won. (Gallagher Girls won)

"Macey and Stella" Dana said. Macey won. (Gallagher Girl won)

"Arianna and Kayla" Abby said. Arianna won. (Georgian Girl won)

"Joanne and Faith" Dana said. Joanne won (Georgian won)

"Liz and Leila" Liz won. (Gallagher Girl won)

"Rosaline and Vivian" Rosaline won. (Gallagher Girl won.)

"Mick and Stella" Stella won. (Georgian Girl won)

"Millie and Jana" Jana won. (Gallagher Girl won)

"Query and Eva" Eva won. (Gallagher Girl won)

"Priscilla and Brenda" Priscilla won (Georgian Girl won)

"Hannah and Tina" Hannah won, surprisingly made Tina upset (Georgian girl won.)

"Anna and Kris" Kris won. (Georgian girl won)

"Yuna and Rhianna" Yuna won. (Gallagher Girl won.)

"That was great." Dana said.

"Beautiful Girls all over Gallagher Mansion" Mr. Townsend commented.

"Now, we are going to play hide and seek." Mr. Solomon said. "Of course, we teacher knows how to have fun so we are going to join you."

"WHAT?" we all shouted.

"I know you ladies will wear a dress and that the boys will wear tux, which all of you did. So we had to make it harder. First 20 students to be out will be cleaning the kitchen, the pet house and be the last 10 winners' slaves. The second 10 students to be found will clean the cars, the main hall, the cafeteria and you will be the last 20 winners' slaves. The last 10 to be found will be cleaning this room every time the winners use this and you will be the winner's slaves. And the last 9 people will be the winner's personal assistant and will be the winner's slaves. There would be 10 winners but the very last person to be found will be the very winner and that winner would be everyone's owner." Mr. Solomon said.

HAH! This will be good.

"If you were found, you will be able to help to find the others. The ones who will seek first is the teachers. After 1 minute, you should be able to hide somewhere." Mr. Townsend said. Oh no. My dad can find me. I AM NOT CLEANING THE PET HOUSE!

"Ready, get set, go!" Mom said and we all rushed out.

I drag my friends to different places and I put them to secret passages, I put comms unit so they would be in contact and I asked Liz to help hack the cameras and we told Zach, Grant, Bex, Jonas, Macey, Nick, Rosaline, Annabelle we hacked it already. I pulled them and placed them to secret passages with their 'other half'. Rosaline and Annabelle had to be together and I shove Zach to a different place than mine. The secret passages I used are the ones my parents and my trusted teacher might know.

I went to my favorite passageway, the one very secretive. It's actually a room. It's a pink room full of bears and make-ups and dresses. I have beautiful and cute things around me. I realized why this was my favorite. My dad, mom and I design this room. Dana, Mr. Solomon, Abby and Townsend knew about this. This room has Jacuzzi and everything a teenage and a child wants.

I cried and cried. Kaitlin used to be close to me. She was really the one who helped me choose about everything.

"Why?" I sob.

"Why did you have to change? Why did you need to be a COC?" I cried again.

"We were the bestest friends. You were always there when nobody was there for me. How can you betray me like this?" I cried on the bed.

"Why do I have to live a life like this? How can I ever trust another person if the ones I trust my life with, betray me?" I cried so much. I lay on my pink bed and hugged my very pink pillow. I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

"_Hey Cameo!"_

"_Cammeo?" I asked._

"_So, we're having an auntie to niece bonding again!" she laughed._

"_So what are we doing? Swimming? Skating? Learn piano? Sky diving?"_

"_Hold up, squirt. Let's ask your parents what you're allowed to do. You know it's really weird how a 6 years old girl be so smart. If I ever have a baby, I want her or him to be like you." Kaitlin smiled._

"_Really? Am I that smart?" I asked, excitedly._

"_Yes!" She hugged me. We were actually on my bed, early in the morning. "Come on, we need to get down stairs so you can eat breakfast and dress up then…"_

_I cut her off. "No! Dress up first please. I can take a bath fast. I'm superwoman. I'm going to be out the bathroom in 2 minutes. Can you please pick my clothes?" I asked sweetly._

"_You sure you can take a bath by yourself? And do you want to be pretty in pink today?"_

"_Yes auntie, I can take a bath by myself and yes! I want to be pretty in pink like you, aunt Abby, aunt Dana, aunt Cassandra and Mommy are." I clapped._

"_Okay, then. Go ahead." She smiled and took my towel and she helped me inside the tub._

"_I'll be back in 2 minutes like you just said." She smiled._

"_Actually 1 minute and 30 seconds now. Okay!" I smiled and took a bath. I was done and ran outside._

"_Woah, kiddo. Slow down. Here you go… Pretty in pink." She helped me in clothes and brush my hair, blow dry it and clip it. _**(See my profile to see her very cute dress)**

"_There. Cammie looks like a princess." She smiled "Now let's go and bring you down for breakfast."_

"_Wow. We only spent 2 minutes and 18 seconds!" I clapped. We head downstairs to see Aunt Abby and Uncle Edward Townsend in the kitchen, eating, Aunt Dana and Uncle Joe Solomon watching T.V. Mom and Dad are watching too. Aunt Cassandra and Uncle Michael are at their house with their son. Grandpa and Grandma like spending their days in the farm and barn._

"_Hi everyone!" I shouted. "Morning, mommy and daddy!" I shouted and kissed them on the cheeks._

"_Wow, my baby is looking so cute today, huh?" Mom said._

"_Morning princess sunshine! Aren't you pretty in pink?" Dad said._

"_Thank you Momma and Daddy. Daddy, I want a cookie!" I asked dad, I winked._

"_Okay, okay."_

"_Want momma to cook?"_

"_NO!" everyone shouted except mom and dad._

"_Sorry momma, you're not good in cooking. Can Aunt Kaitlin cook my breakfast and bake my cookies?"_

"_Of course, if your parents allow me." Kaitlin asked._

"_Can she?" I asked my parents sweetly._

"_Of course." Dad said._

"_Come on, Cammeo, you are going to help me bake." Kaitlin lift me up to the seat to help her._

"_Is someone being a good aunt?" Mr. Solomon teased._

"_Yeahhh! Uncle Joe gave me a bear! It's so cute! Thank you Uncle Joe!" I shouted._

"_You're welcome, camster."He replied._

"_Yeah, by the way, I know there's a camera in the tummy!" I said as I raised a spoon._

_Mr. Solomon looked at Dad and Dad looked at Mom and Mom looked at Abby and Abby looked at Dana Dana looked at Kaitlin and Kaitlin looked at Townsend and Townsend looked at Solomon._

"_CAMMIE!" They shouted and then they all twirl me around, raisin me and turn, passing me to each other._

"_What happen?" I asked._

"_You're a true spy!" Kaitlin responded._

"_So I'm like you guys?" I asked._

"_Cammie is like a chameleon spy." Kaitlin said._

"_Is that good?"_

"_YES!" They all said._

_Then we had a party._

That was my best dream ever. I woke up.

"Cammie! Cammie!" my dad's voice said, he was waking me up.

"Kaitlin? Kaitlin!" I shouted and sat up instantly.

"Kaitlin! I miss you.." I said and cried so hard.

"Cammie… it's okay… it's okay… stop crying." Dad said.

"I can't take it anymore. How will I ever trust another person anymore?" I sob.

"I'm sure there's an explanation why she became like that." Abby said.

"Guess what!" Dana said, excitedly.

"What?"

"You won first place." Mr. Solomon said,

"Wow. It's 6:00 am and you guys are too noisy. What happen?" I asked.

"We were playing hide and seek, spy style, at 6:00. We found everybody at 6:30 except you. Everyone is looking for you." Abby said.

"What? How did you guys found me?" I asked.

"It's the only place we know you could go." Mom said.

"Oh. I-…" I hesitated.

"What is it?" Mr. Townsend asked.

" I wasn't planning on staying back."

"Why?" Mr. Townsend asked.

"I'll tell you once the contest is over." I said.

"How would we know you'll tell us? You're always lying, Cameron." Mr. Townsend said.

"Fine, I promise I will. I needed to find out about Kaitlin."

"We know Cammie. We know. We'll help you." Dana said.

"Come on. Breakfast, right now." Abby said and we were about to go to the secret passage.

"Wait. I'm still on dress." I said.

"Uhh, there are some clothes in there. Remember?" Abby said.

"Ugh! They are all Abby-choose-dress-that-are-really-for-seduction." I complained.

"Hey! ... Yeah, you're right." They all laughed.

I got in to the bathroom taking a bath and listening to their conversation.

"She misses Kaitlin." Mom said.

"Yeah, about what she said in her sleep…" Dad said.

"It's about the time we we're leaving the other day for different mission and Kaitlin said she was able to baby sit Cammie. They had an auntie- niece bonding." Abby said.

"It was the day where we all confirmed she really is a spy." Dana said.

"It was a very special day." Mr. Townsend said.

"Do you think she'll…" Cassandra said. (Zach's mom)

"Yes… She'll run away soon…" Michael said. (Zach's dad)

I can't take what they were talking about so I immediately dress up. I pick the first outfit I can touch, it was a green sundress, a blue flats and my hair became curly and looks natural and cute. **(See my profile for her outfit/hair/shoes)**

"I'm done!" I said then we walked down to the cafeteria.

We went to the cafeteria and I receive a lot of 'good jobs', 'you were great!' wow' or something along those lines. I finally had a tray and sat with my friends.

"What's up guys?" I said not really caring what's happening.

"Uh, where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Bex said.

"I was in a room. Very secret. I'll tell you soon about it." I said.

Then they started chatting about random things. Wow. Way to emphasize the worried about me part. Zach on the other hand, kept glancing worriedly at me. I was looking at a distance still worried about Kaitlin.

"_Auntie Kaitlin! You're always going to be there for me, right?" I asked._

"_Of course. Now why wouldn't I want to be with Cammie darling?" Kaitlin smiled._

"_Do you promise not to lie to me?" I asked._

"_I pinky promised." Then we did the pinky promise._

"_Even though it might cause the both of us trouble?" I asked, pleading._

"_Yes." Auntie hesitated._

"_Auntie…." _

"_Yes, Cammie. I promise to be honest and truthful to my precious Cammie." She said, she wasn't lying._

"_Wanna watch a movie?" She asked._

"_Which one?" I asked._

"_A spy movie." She laughed._

"_Yay!" after half an hour, the movie came to the part where the man framed other people by using their faces._

"_Those things can be true." Kaitlin stated._

"_-gasped- I don't want my face to be taken." I said worriedly._

"_Of course no one will do that. We will all protect you, remember? I pinky promised that to you before." She said._

"_We're home! Who wants dinner outside?" Dad said._

"_Me!" I shouted and drag Kaitlin with me._

I missed her.

"Cammie!"

"Cams!"

"Hey, Gallagher Girl!"

"Hello~!"

"Is she traumatic or something?"

"I think you should slap her." Grant said.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl! If you won't look at me, I will never kiss you again." Then I immediately focused on the real world.

"Well that made her focus. By the way, Rosaline, Annabelle, Alexander, Dylan and Tristan went somewhere today and they'll be back sometime this week." Bex said.

"Uhm..yeah.. okay.. I'll call them." I said.

"Are you okay?"Zach said, holding my hands below the table.

"Yeah, I'm … I'm fine…" I said. Not really sure if I am.

~~~~Weaponry~~~

"Okay class, now we will give you pistol for first time, then you will have to trust your instincts on how to use them for now. You are to hit the target 5 times since you only have 5 bullets. Okay, we will start with Blackthorne Boys, then Avizor Boys, then Georgian Girls and lastly, Gallagher Girls." Dad said.

So everything went smooth except I was spacing out instead of listening. For Blackthorne, Zach, Nick, Shane, Jake and Chad did it 4 bullets right, missing one. For Avizors, Lance and Logan missed one, Brent, justin and Keith missed two while the others missed three to five. Georgian Girls all missed two. Gallagher Girls, Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina, and Yuna missed two, Mick, Anna, Brenda, Jana, Faith, Kayla and Eva missed three. It was my turn.

I closed my eyes for 3 seconds.

I look straight to my target; I cocked the gun then pulled the trigger.

4 bullets left.

3 bullets left

2 bullets left

1 bullet left

Nothing left. All went straight to target and it only consumed 20 seconds. Impressive for someone like me.

"Very Goode, Ms. Morgan. Now if you can, please use the revolver" Dad said, looking straight to my eye. He's the one who always train me in shooting.

He gave me the revolver and I checked it first, wrong bullets. "They have wrong bullets, sir." I said.

"Very good, now find the right ones in those." He pointed to the pile of bullets. I look at it and was able to get them in 15 seconds.

"Impressive. Now targets are going to move this time."

I had 5 bullets right, again, in a short time.

"Now, let's see how you do with arrows." Dad said and handed me the arrows.

I had my target moving again but I still had all of them perfect.

"Perfect, Ms. Morgan. Oh what grace you bring even when you are using such weapons." Madame Dabney said. I sighed quietly. I needed to thank her.

"Thank you very much, Madame Dabney." I said and did a lady vow.

"Oh such fine courtesy!"

"How could I be such a good lady if I did not learn from you? I am thankful to have you as my culture and assimilation teacher, Madame. I'm sorry to break such meetings but I have to go sit down, Madame." I smiled and went back to my seat with manners and courtesy.

**POV: Zachary Goode**

**Location: weaponry class**

"Ms. Morgan, where did you learn how to use the guns and arrows?" Dr. Steve popped out from nowhere.

Cammie blushed beside me."I have a teacher ever since I was 7."

"Ah, did you continue since then?

Cammie's eyes watered. "No, sir." We knew because her dad became MIA.

"I understand, Ms. Morgan" Dr. Steve nodded.

For the rest of the class, we were taught how to aim and how to perfect shooting. I always glance at Cammie but there's always nothing to see on her face. That worried me so I missed a bullet for our warm-up. When I show them I perfected mine, I was able to sit with Cammie who is sitting there ever since we start the class.

"Is something wrong, Gallagher Girl" I smirked.

"Nothing" she said bluntly.

I held her hand. "You have to tell me why you're spacing out a lot."

"Nothing"

"Cammie, I am your boyfriend so I ought to know what's wrong."

"Doesn't mean you can't leave me some space" Cammie threw on me daggers quietly. Then the bell rang. I pulled her to an empty hallway

"You've ought to tell me what's going on?" I began to be angry.

"It's none of your business." She scolded me.

"It is MY BUSINESS. You are MY GIRLFRIEND." I pointed out

"Well sometimes, I need some space so leave me alone!" She kind of shouted.

"Are you serious? Cammie, I'm just worried about you." I said. She flinched when I call her Cammie.

"Yes, I AM SERIOUS, ZACH. I'm a Gallagher Girl, I don't like people worrying about me all the time, I'm not a little girl anymore!"

So what are you saying? You're always shutting me out, Cammie. I want to help but you always want to be hero and do it by yourself."

"I want to do it by myself because I want to prove I'm capable of doing things by myself." Cammie almost turned bright red from anger.

"Cammie you don't have to prove anything. We know what you are capable of." I hugged her. I noticed Mr. Solomon, Mr. Townsend, Abby, Dana, Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Morgan showed up. Then on a corner, my parents were listening.

"Really? If you trust me, believe in me and knows what I'm capable of, why did you follow me when I ran away for answers? Why do I need bodyguards? Why do I have to be protected? Why do I always feel I'm the one being shut out because I'm THE ONE WHO WILL GET HURT? HUH?"

"Cammie, we just wanted you to be safe and sound." I replied.

"But look at what you are feeling. You feel being shut out, lost, and clueless. Do you think I like being like that every single day?" Cammie cried.

"Cammie, why didn't you say anything?"

"If I did, what now? The only information you wanted to hear is the mystery I keep hiding, but my opinions? Where does it lead? Did it do something if I did tell you? NOTHING!" Cammie shouted.

"What do you really want?"

"A space."

"I let you be what you feel like, I gave you space, I gave you a lot of time, didn't I?"

"Well maybe I wanted you all to leave me alone! Maybe I want you to break up with me!"

"Maybe you do."

"Fine!" she yelled.

"Fine! Are you happy now?"

"I would be if everyone just leave me alone." Cammie yelled and ran off. She cried and her face was red with anger. I placed my hand on my face and sat down, leaning on the wall. I totally messed up.

"I messed up big time."

"No Zach, you didn't." Mr. Morgan said.

"Don't you think you're on the wrong side? Your daughter is the one who needs the comforting."

"I would have go to her if she was right, but no, she messed up this time.

"Are you sure? I think she's right."

"Only because you love her that's why you think she's right."

"Cheer up, honey." Mom said.

"She's been dealing with a lot of things. I'm very sorry, Zach." Mrs. Morgan smoothed my hair.

"She needs to cool off." Mom said.

"It doesn't make sense. SHE doesn't make sense." I sighed.

"I agree, she doesn't make sense. She's not on her right senses, right now." Mr. Morgan said.

"You two need to cool off." Dana said. "It will be better for you two when you get back together."

"I'm really sorry, Zach. This time, only one person can understand and comfort her." Ms. Morgan said.

"Who?"

"Kaitlin Goode."

"Ka-Kaitlin Goode?" I stuttered.

"If you want to know more, come to my office when you think you're ready to take everything." Ms. Morgan said and every one left except Joe Solomon.

"If I were you I'd cool off fast before some things can't be rearranged."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He smirked. "You're a spy, you figure it out." Then he left me.

'_Attention students, you are all allowed to spend the day to Roseville for the rest of the day but to all competitors, you will only have half the day for roseville. All competitors should be back at 12:00 sharp. If any members aren't there, you get deductions. Reminder, each team leader receives a poem or riddle, it will help in figuring out the next training.'_ After the announcement, my phone rang.

**Hey! Wassup Bro? –G.**

**Manners, Grant. – J.**

**So, what's going on? –Z.**

**Nothing, the girls just wanted to go to town. –J.**

**You coming, bro? –G.**

**Who's coming? –Z.**

**Everyone. –G.**

**But Cammie can't come with us, she's supposed to be with her bodyguards in here. –J.**

**Sure, I'm coming. –Z.**

**Do you want me to shoo Cammie's bodyguards? –J.**

**Nahhh… I'll do it. –Z.**

**Okay, see you guys in 5 minutes. –G.**

Okay so I lied to Jonas and Grant about getting Cammie's guards go away. But I'm not ready to get interrogated and tortured about what happen.

I quickly change to my green shirt, jeans and my shoes. I ran to the girls' room, fortunately, Cammie wasn't there.

"So where's Cammie?" Jonas asked.

"She's not coming. She's not allowed." I lied.

"Really? OH well." Bex said.

"Come on people. I want to shop already!" Macey said so we went to town.

**POV: CAMERON MORGAN**

**LOCATION: GALLAGHER**

I cried and cried. I know I was right. I needed space. I don't like being treated like a little girl. Oh gosh… Only one to cheer me up is Kaitlin. When I heard we were allowed to go to town. I decided to tell or at least write to Mom.

**Dear Mom/Dad/Aunt/Uncle,**

** I will be out to town. Don't look for me. I need to be alone. I won't be needing guards. I'll be in my disguise.**

** Cameron.**

I decided to put it on Mom's table. I took a secret passage and went to my mom. Fortunately, no one's there. I grab my cute clothes, a shade and my sandals. I look like a simple girl like always.

I change my hair into a strawberry blonde and put on my yellow sundress and yellow high heels. I brought a small notebook and a girly pen. I have my charm bracelet in case of emergency.

I ran outside and went to Roseville. I saw a bench and sat there. My phone rang and I saw Rosaline's number. I decided to hide my phone by my notebook.

**Hey, you okay? –R.**

**Yes. –C.**

**Sure. –R.**

**No. I'm not okay! –C.**

**I know. I'll leave you alone to enjoy your day. –R.**

**How do you know about I'm not okay? –C.**

**Your mom told me. –R.**

**K. See you soon. –C.**

I walked around and suddenly saw my bestfriends, their boyfriends and my.. e-…e-…. Ex boyfriend. They look happy. They were inside the pizzeria

**Hey B, What's up? –C.**

**Hey, girl! Where are you? Why didn't you go with us in town? Can't you tell your parents to back off from the body guards? –B.**

**Classified, bodyguards, no. –C.**

**Wow. So Zach is telling the truth. Oh well. What do you want me to buy for you? –B.**

**3 ice cream, vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. The Ben and Jerry's one. –C.**

**Okay. Depressed much? –B.**

**HaHa. NOT! But I am upset. I needed a breather. –C.**

**-gasp- YOU broke up with Zach? –B.**

**Kind of like that. –C.**

**Macey said you should try to date some people to take a breath. –B.**

**Yeah, I guess she's right. –C.**

**See you. –B.**

I looked around to see Bex, Macey and Liz leave Grant, Nick, Zach and Jonas. The boys groan so I thought the girls will go buy clothes.

Jonas and Nick went to a computer store, leaving Grant and Zach. I tried lip-reading.

"Macey said you two should date." Grant said.

"I know that. But…." Zach hesitated. "You think it's a good idea?" Grant nodded.

"You two needed a breather."

"I guess." Zach really look upset.

"Hey Zachy." I slutty girl said. Oh no… This is not happening.

* * *

><p><strong>KIXINA: THNAK YOU FOR READING! HAHA. I MADE A CLIFF HANGER! I LOVE THOSE... SO WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE SLUTTY GIRL? IF YOU GUESS CORRECT, I'LL TELL YOU A SECRET ABOUT THIS STORY! ... YEAH RIGHT.. JUST KIDDIN. IM NOT TELLING ANY SECRET. SORRY! IT'S HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE WHEN YOU'RE WRITING A SPY STORY. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD MAKE A BOOK 2 FOR THIS... I HOPE FOR RESPONSES FROM 8-10 BY FRIDAY. I'M UPLOADING ON MONDAY NIGHT, BUT IF I GET LESS THAN 8... I WILL UPLOAD ON NEXT FRIDAY, THE 17TH. SORRY, IT'S TO PROVE I'M DOING SOMETHING. I'M ACTUALLY TELLING MY MOM ABOUT THIS. WELL SOME OF IT. ANYWAYS, TA-TA FOR NOW. HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!<strong>


	12. Ch12: Secrets, Plans, and I'm Sorry's

**Hey, wassup dudes and dudettes! So i really wanted to upload soon but its been a busy week, again! Yeah, its very frustrating. Now, here's chapter 12. I didn't get to make it a lot because i had short times to do this. I'm so sorry! I'm also going to have another story, its starting about Cammie in the COC , i hope that would be a good story. I'm really sorry if this sucks okay? I didn't have enough time.**

**Kixina: HEy guys, guess what?**

**Zach: What?**

**Kixina: i'm not gonna reveal some more Kaitlin memories yet but i'm revealing Cammie's secret organization's secrets.**

**Zach: Dude, seriously?**

**Kixina: dude? I'm a lady. If you insult me once more, i'll just break you and your gallagher girl.**

**Cammie: how many times do i have to tell this? I am Ally carter's gallagher girl not ZAch's.**

**Kixina: oops.**

**Bex: Watch out Kixina!**

**Kixina: wha- (Vivian slaps Kixina) What the heck?**

**Vivian: Not my fault.**

**Kixina: YOU SLAP ME! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU MISERABLE.**

**Vivian: Fine. I'm sorry. I have a secret.**

**Kixina: i know and i'm going to reveal it next chapter.**

**Macey: So... you revealing secrets huh?**

**Kixina: yupirrooo**

**Nick: Oh no! Not MY SECRET!**

**Vivian: Is someone ashamed?**

**Kxina: Shut up! here's chaper 12! Hope you like it. i apologize if it sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Cammie<strong>

**Location: In town**

Oh my freaking goodness! She didn't! I thought we were friends! That witch! Vivian said we're friends! Oh that freaking witch! You'll see what's coming to you! She then called Zach and hugged him. She was kinda like pushed away by Zach. Zach looked at her, hesitantly looking at her, but then he kissed her willingly. I was devastated but then again, i remembered that we broke up.

"Hey, Hey! I thought you two broke up and that you two should date other people?" Someone behind me said. I immediately turned around.

"Rosaline?" I almost shouted.

"Hey, girl! Guess why I'm here!" She said excitedly.

"To… for… some comforting?" I guessed. I really have no idea.

"Nuh-uh. Come sit with me on that bench!" She said, pointing to the park.

We quickly went there because I'm burning up with jealousy here!

"You never should have broken up with him if you will feel this way."Rosaline said bluntly.

"It's not my fault." I stated.

"Don't get mad at me but one question, why is it never your fault? Cammie, I've been taking all your faults and saving your butt. You mess up but I'm always here to save you. You feel shut out, I always let you in. You feel lonely; I always come for you like now. You feel hated; I'm here as for the sister love. Cammie, Zach has been doing the same thing. Why can't you return the same feelings?" Rosaline looked at me worriedly.

"It's just that..." I stuttered.

"Just what? Face it, Cammie! You've changed ever since we came back. Ever since you came back when you were captured. You always say you feel shut out, but no. I'm the one who should say that. I tell everything to you but you always leave me hanging. I tried to be what you want me to be but you just thank me and move on with your life, we usually do some shopping and kinda like sister bonding but ever since you came back, you never did do it. Why did you turn different ever since we left that COC base?" She was looking away. She didn't look mad, she didn't look angry or upset. She was smiling like everything is under control, like always.

"I-." i started but don't know how to finish it.

"You said you wanted to leave to save those you love but you're just tearing them apart." She said bluntly.

"you know that's not true!" i said.

"Do you really think that?"

After 30 seconds of silence, she finally decided to talk.

"You should be able to see it, but I guess you were blinded by the COC. Cammie, you're not the only suffering with losing someone. Cammie, you should know what I've been through since i was a child. I lost them. Both of them. You only lost one, and she's not even your parents. I know she's your Auntie but will you tear everything up because of her? To tell you the truth, she's not the one breaking everything. You are the one who's doing that. If you became the Cammie that the Cammie now should have been, call me. But i'm not going to be sure if i can answer back. I don't think i still have the courage to talk to the new Cammie." Rosaline said and left.

Well... That went well.

I sighed. She was right. I lost her. She lost both of her parents, suffered from great beating up and grew up to be silent of whatever happened to her. She never opened up to anybody. Not even my brother, her boyfriend. She told me everything. Just me. I can't believe myself. I've gone out of control with everything. How can i let this be?

"Because, you are never one for being alone. Now, because you were able to be alone for a few... heck of days without being captured by CoC.. before, you think you could survive being alone now." A boy voice said. Did I just said everything out loud?

"Okay, so is everyone else here to make me feel guilty, 'cause i know nothing's going to work for me!" i said angrily at Dylan.

He laughed. "No. I'm not even here for that. We just finish the seminar for the new ones." he said.

"WHAT? No one told me about it! How could you guys go without me? Am i not the president of that freaking organization?" I panicked.

"As far as i know, i thought you knew that already since you were the one who talked to Jason late at night. By the way, the garden is not a good place for 'secret' meetings." He chuckled.

I smacked his arm. "Hey! I didn't think about the cameras in the garden."

"You aren't ready to be left alone. Just seeing people leaving you alone makes you whacko. Why'd you made them leave?"

"Because." i started.

"Uh, is that supposed to clear everything up?" He smirked.

"No. I just..." i started. Why did I want them to leave me alone in the first place?

Dylan looked at me straight in the eye. "It's gray today." He said.

"What?" I looked dumbfounded for sure.

"Your eyes. Figures. With everything that happened, you're eyes change. You're probably stressed out and very depressed." He teased.

"Whatever."

"So?"

"So what?"

"what's your plan?"

"I don't know."

"If i were you, I'd hurry up before everything else false apart."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a spy. By the way, here's your clue for your competition."

"Did everybody else got it?"

"Yeah, five minutes and 23 seconds ago." He smiled. He kissed me in the cheek, hugged me and left.

I sighed. I can't put up with everything that is starting to fall apart. I decided to focus on the contest so at least I won't let one thing fall apart. I opened the letter.

**Dear girls,**

**Somewhere cold but hot. Somewhere near but far. Somewhere clean but dirty. Somewhere nice but awful. Somewhere wet but dry. Something thin but thick. Something rough but smooth. Something down but up. Something hidden but never been seen.**

So I think… I have no idea where or what this is. Ugh! I need serious help! My mind won't work well. Stop Cammie! Think about the contest first. CONTEST. CON-

My phone rang.

**To: Cameron Morgan; Chameleon; Gallagher Leader**

**From: Rachel Morgan; First Lady; Gallagher Headmistress.**

**Message: All students participating in the challenge must come back ASAP, meeting in 30 minutes. The headmistress for both all girls' school and Headmasters for both boy schools have decided on a new rule. Please come back for more information.**

Uh, oookaaaaaaaayy. I am suddenly very curious.

I ran and ran until I entered a secret passage. I look at my watch with the special tracker of wherever Bex and the others might be. Thankfully, they are still in town. Typical them. I went straight to my room and change into hot pink jogging pants, a white tank top and a stripe and pink and white sweater. I ran to my bed because the beeping became fast, meaning they're here. I quickly grab a book titled Pride and Prejudice. Ugh! They know I can finish this book fast so I grab more books. The anime called Absolute Boyfriend, and the books: Sense and Sensibility, Scarlet Letter, Breaking Dawn, Parties and Potion, Stealing Princes, Princess Diaries book 1- 10 and Stalker Girl.

Then I used the remote to turn music on and it immediately turn on to teardrops on my guitar. I started paying attention in Princess Diaries. I was in the book where Michael has to leave Mia because he had to create the real version of the prototype of the surgery machine he did. Mia was devastated. Mia liked Michael so much and she wanted him to go but she knows she's going to be lonely for a long while. It's not easy building those surgeries thingy. (A/N: I'm sorry. I just love Princess Diaries. I end up finishing the book at 2nd month of this year. Yeah, I found about it this year too!)

I heard footsteps but the footsteps stopped in the side of the wall. I decided to ignore it and I turned it into a new song. I turned the karaoke in How do you love someone by Ashley Tisdale.

**Momma never told me how to love  
>Daddy never told me how to feel<br>Momma never told me how to touch  
>Daddy never showed me how to heal<strong>

Momma never set a good example  
>Daddy never held momma's hand<br>Momma found everything hard to handle  
>Daddy never stood up like a man<p>

I've walked around broken, emotionally frozen  
>Getting it on, get it wrong<p>

How do you love someone without getting hurt  
>How do you love someone<br>Without crawling in the dark  
>So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun<br>How do you love, how do you love someone  
>How do you love, how do you love someone<p>

I was always the chosen child  
>The biggest scandal I became<br>They told me I'd never survive  
>But survival's my middle name<p>

I've walked around hoping, just barely coping  
>Getting it on, get it wrong<p>

How do you love someone without getting hurt  
>How do you love someone<br>Without crawling in the dark  
>So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun<br>How do you love, how do you love someone  
>How do you love, how do you love someone<p>

It's hard to talk to say what's deep inside  
>It's hard to tell the truth when you've always lied<p>

How do you love someone without getting hurt  
>How do you love someone<br>Without crawling in the dark  
>So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun<br>How do you love, how do you love someone

How do you love someone and make it last  
>How do you love someone<br>Without tripping on the past  
>So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun<br>How do you love, how do you love someone  
>How do you love, how do you love someone<br>Someone

Since no one was still getting in, I decided to sing another song.

**I've been bruised and I've been broken  
>Can't believe that I put up with all this pain<br>I've been used and I was choking on the promise  
>I would never fall again<strong>

I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
>The words that had me trapped inside your misery<br>But now I know the reason why I couldn't breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
>So go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out<br>No, I don't, don't care what you say  
>'Cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not<p>

Never gonna break my heart again  
>Never gonna see your face again<br>Never wanna feel this way again

Your darkness was my weakness  
>But it turns out that it only went so deep, deep<br>A meaningless diversion  
>That is all that you ever meant to me, me, me, me<p>

And I am done with your twisted symphony  
>The words that had me sound like stolen poetry<br>I tore the pages and I can finally breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
>So go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out<br>No, I don't, don't care what you say  
>'Cause all I really, all I really want is everything you're not<p>

Never gonna break my heart again  
>Never gonna see your face again<p>

I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
>I need respect, I need love, nothing in between<br>I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
>'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me and now I'm gone<p>

Everything you're not, not, not  
>Everything you're not, not, not<br>One, two, three

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
>So go ahead and slam the door 'cause you can't shut me out<br>No, I don't, don't care what you say  
>All I really, all I really want is everything you're not<p>

Never gonna break my heart again  
>Never gonna see your face again<br>Never wanna feel this way again

Never gonna break my heart again  
>Never gonna see your face again<br>Never wanna feel this way again

Never gonna break my heart again  
>Never gonna see your face again<br>Never wanna feel this way again

No one tried to enter. I looked at my watch. I still have 18 minutes and 2 seconds. I tried singing again.

**POV: Zach**

**Location: Gallagher**

So I came back to Gallagher because Dr. Steve sent us messages to return back. Dang, these girls can shop. Bex, Liz, and Macey had 8 bags each. Yeah, EACH. Jonas bought some techno stuff and Nick bought the same thing. Grant and I took the whole day to calm me down. When we got into the girl's room, well outside the room, we can hear Cammie singing. We were standing there until her 3rd song. It was Best Friend's Brother.

**Call you up when I know he's at home, ** (She was walking around)**  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone <strong>(She jumped)**  
>What can I tell if he's looking at me? <strong>(She looked at a mirror and winked, it was cute**  
>Should I give him a smile? <strong>(She's still in the mirror and doing different smiles)**  
>Should I get up and leave? <strong>(She sat on the bed and pushed herself down the bed)**  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking <strong>(She sat up)**  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend <strong>(She was doing a catwalk around the room)**  
>I really hope I can get him alone <strong>(She looked on a frame)**  
>I just don't, don't want her to know <strong>(Looking to another frame)

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

(She started jumping and jumping)**  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me <strong>(pointing at herself at "me")**  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah (She started jumping and jumping)<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3** (She move her head left to right by the beat of the song)**  
>I don't want to, but I want to, <strong>(She's moving to the left in the "I don't want to" then to the right)**  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and <strong>_(She shakes her head going down like she was out of her mind)__**  
><strong>_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me <strong>(A/N: She did the same thing above)**  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
>I kinda think that I might be his type<br>Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy **(Doing an I don't know sign)**  
>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move <strong>(She was smiling and I found myself smiling)**  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking <strong>(She went to the mirror doing some expressions)**  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<strong>

[Chorus]  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<p>

(She did the same thing with the chirus)**  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and<br>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<strong>

Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related<p>

[Chorus]  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
>Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother (

She jumped on the bed)

Wow. She's really amazing. She looks up making her head move all the way up. She sighed heavily then fell down to her bed.

"UGHHHHHH!" she shouted. "... UGH!" She throw the pillow up and made the pillow fall to her head.

"That was not what I meant." She whispered. "I didn't mean for him to break up with me!" She sat up. "I messed up. I messed up!" she slapped herself.

"So when do you guys want to go in?" Macey smirked. Oh gosh. I think I looked worried, super worried. We were going to come in when a boy came in the room. He used the window.

"Ms. Cameron Morgan" the boy in black acknowledged. I can't help but feel jealous but I tried my hardest to resist breaking in and sweep Cammie of her feet.

Cammie fixed herself and laughed. "Being formal, I didn't expect that from you, Jace." Cammie smiled at him.

He laughed. "Weird, huh? Anyway, what happen?"

"Oh you know, I kind of got mad at Zach, I kept keeping secret at my best friends, and I don't know… " She laid down on her bed again.

"Yeah. Uhm. Well, I kind of have a solution." The boy said and sat beside Cammie.

"Jason! Help me! Tell me now, please?" Cammie begged.

"Uh, wow." Jason chuckled.

"You didn't expect me get help from people, right?" Jason nodded. "Yeah, well, I'm a total disaster and I can't think right." Cammie looked at Jason. "Tell me now, please?"

"Fine. Uhm, the agency looks good now, they all know what is happening and everything is in order. The last one thing that isn't ready is…" Jason hesitated. "You"

Cammie was silent for 10s seconds. "You're right. I should bring them." Cammie smiled at him. "Thanks, Jace."Cammie said and hugged him. "See you soon." Then Jason dude get out.

Cammie got up and headed for the door. Crap! We're still standing there, listening to her. We all looked at each other and mouthed "craps" and "Oh my gosh"

Cammie got out already so it was too late.

"Oh my gosh. Zach!" Cammie looked at me. There was a tear flowing from her face. She froze for 2 seconds and ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." She said. Then I crushed my lips to her but then someone coughed.

"Ahem!" two voices echoed the hallway. Tristan and Dylan were standing there.

"Uh…" Cammie blushed. "I'm so sorry, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Nick, Jonas. I will explain everything you need to know. Tristan and Dylan, thank you so much for everything. I promise I would help you guys back. Oh and Annabelle, I know you're there. I'm seriously going to be what the Cammie before always does. I will explain everything to you guys and Tristan, Dylan and Annabelle, I decided to bring them to our organization." Cammie smiled and slipped her hand on mine which made me smirk. I untangled our hands and put my hand around her waist and the other on her hands.

"Uh, okay. We understand, Cammie. Guys, we need to hurry up to cafeteria, we need to get there fast." Dylan said so we ran.

**POV: Cameron**

**Location: Gallagher Cafeteria**

We got there in time. After 10 seconds, Mom, Dr. Steve, Mr. Teal and Ms. McNeale. Then the rest of the teachers came in.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. As all of you know, we called you for a new rule." Mom smiled.

"We are changing teams and will be swapping team mates." Mr. Teal said. (Avizor headmaster)

"You all know you were chosen because you are the best of your school. Now we decided to go to other countries to help you all experience being a real spy." Ms. McNeale said.

"As a spy, you have to find clues. So as we go on to different places, you have to solve these clues to get to the next place. If you messed up, it's up to your group and you to fix it." Dr. Steve said.

"A reminder to all of you is that not everything can go according to your plan. There will be faults and misleading clues, people who will manipulate you and most of all, double agents." Mr. Morgan said.

"You will be chaperoned but your chaperones won't always be there. The chaperones might not even be there. Remember, this is all or nothing." Mom said.

"Now you will find out about your groups at the other side of the wall. You will all have 17 members for each team. We ask a few more students to come. We knew the more operatives there are, the harder it will get." Mr. Solomon said. Everyone ran there to see theirs. Before I can go there, Dana pulled me back and handed me a paper; it's my group's names.

**Captain: Cameron Ann Morgan- Gallagher**

**Co-Captain: Zachary Jared Goode- Blackthorne**

**Covert Operatives:**

**Grant Newman- Blackthorne**

**Rebecca Baxter- Gallagher**

**Macey McHenry- Gallagher**

**Nicholas Walker- Blackthorne**

**Rosaline Rosetta- Gallagher**

**Tristan Morgan- Avizor**

**Annabelle Goode- Gallagher**

**Dylan Morgan- Avizor**

**Lance Collins- Avizor**

**Jenny Velorias- Georgian**

**Joshua Abrams- Blackthorne**

**DeeDee Olivares- Gallagher**

**Dillion Conner- Blackthorne**

**Research and Tracking:**

**Elizabeth Sutton- Gallagher**

**Jonathan North- Blackthorne**

Oh geez. This will be a long mission. I saw Dana hand papers to 7 other student. It was Vivian, Logan, Eva, Anna, Brent, Arianna, Britney and Nathaniel. Looks like Vivian, Arianna and Britney won't work together. Thank you headmasters!

My friends ran to me along with the other members of our team.

"So Cammie the Captain, Congratulations!" Bex shouted.

"Yeah." I said bluntly. I'm not big for being a captain.

"Everyone, now that you know your groups, you can hold meetings in your captain's assigned place. We will meet back at 12:00 so we can all leave. If you are late, you will be punished severely. Good Luck!" Mom said and they left.

"Hey guys, meet me up in my room. Bex, you set us up the meeting 'environment', Liz, be sure to have the weapons ready so we can tell them about it and Macey, the outfits. I'll be there soon, I just need to get something, okay? " I said and they all nodded and headed for the our room.

I secretly went to my mom's room.

"Come in, kiddo." Mom said. Ugh! It bothers me how mom could tell I'm the one who's coming in.

"What do you need, kiddo?" Mom said. I looked around to see the board of trustees, the headmasters from different school, the Gallagher teachers, and the other school's best teachers.

I was confident enough. "Headmistress Morgan, Why?" I asked, angrily.

"It was to help you."

"Was?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who didn't tell me?" Mom stands up.

"It was to keep you safe. I had the same objective as you have now."

"It won't help."

"You don't trust me?"

"Honey, you know I do. It's hard to risk your own daughter."

"Spies are meant to take risk even if it's that big."

"Cammie, your mother is right. Do you think I just wanted to be captured by the Cavan? I wanted you safe." Dad said.

"I don't care. It was never in my plan." I said. Everyone in the room looked confused except mom, dad and me.

"Then what is your plan?" Mom asked. Suddenly there's a bug who bit me in my arm.

"I'm waiting. What is your plan?" Mom asked. Suddenly I had the urge to tell everything.

I pursed my lips and looked around. "I asked you: what is your plan?" Mom's voice was getting louder.

I blinked 5 times, I'm feeling uneasy. This moment was hard. I told Jason he was right, that I should tell the truth in order to fix this but now it's either the truth or safety.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you are telling me everything right now, young lady." Mom was furious. You can see that everyone in the room was scared and Dad showed sympathy for me yet he's still in mom's side.

I wasn't going to give up but the words just came out of my mouth. "Ever since I came to Gallagher I met a lot of people, people who wanted to save many spies like and that was my goal. When my brothers were the target to get the alumni, they were captured. Then I was able to save my brothers. Dylan, Tristan and I were smart enough to realize about the threats and what happen to spies if they went to someone business, like Dad was assigned is or he choose to do. I was devastated when he didn't come back, I knew someone captured him. Dylan, Tristan and I found out about the Rosaline's parents- they were captured too. Then when Rosaline, my brothers and I were hanging out, we saw Annabelle being captured so we help them. I knew form that minute, I wanted to be like dad and you and I wanted to help people. When we saved Annabelle, we started hanging out every time I was sent to Nebraska."

"How could I not know this?" Mom asked.

"You're at Gallagher, if not, at CIA. Anyway, one day, we were hanging out like the usual then we saw men in black who was about to capture us but we ran as fast as we can. We jumped into a boat and Dylan started using it. We came into an island. Ever since we find that out, I kept telling Granpa and Granma that I would go to a camp or somewhere along those lines so just I can to that island. As time passes, we were able to build a base, a headquarters. Rosaline's inventions were there. We founf everything useful fromRosaline. And as time passes too, we find many children our age or older who wanted to the same thing so we decided to start training them. It will be obvious if we sent them here or blackthorne or any school so Rosaline, Annabelle and my brothers stayed back for training."

"But your brothers attended Blackthorne." Dr. Steve commented.

"Only as a cover. We decided it was stupid to continue because Blackthorne don't allow students to accelerate another grade so my brothers quit. In the headquarters we built, we had training for spies and assassins." I said.

"You knew Blackthorne is an assassin school?" Zach said behind me.

"You guys were there all along?" I asked.

"Yup." He smirked. Mom motioned them to come in so everyone who needed to know were there.

"The main goal of our trainings is to learn more of being a spy AND assassin. It takes many years but I have schools to help me. So anyway, as we build this organization, we had an objective of helping spies and assassins who did good things and to do some of CIA,FBI and M16's missions. We have been successful for e very long time until Dylan and Tristan got captured by the COC. It was hard for me to control the madness going on in the organization. I didn't know a lot of things and how they managed it. I pretended to Granma that I was on a camp. When I got into the headquarters, I was there all day and night figuring out what I'm supposed to do. Rosaline and Annabelle were on a mission so it was just me along. After 2 days of reading files and everything, I was able to get it back under control but I wasn't able to get my brothers back not until 2 years ago."

"Is that everything?" Dad asked.

"No. After that, everything kept progressing and we kept making trainings hard. After thinking about plans and strategies, I was able to come up with one without a flaw to save you. I was successful. You might not know because I had very good cover and disguise. After that we had CIA to take the credit. Now COC is out to get me to get the answers the wanted and they know I'm the only Morgan who can crack in a second."

"That's it?" Mom asked.

"Not yet. Uhm, all along I kept slipping in CoveOps to pretend I didn't know some of those lessons. Uhm, I know about dad and Mr. Solomon's journal. I found out that if you want to know everything from Mr. Solomon's and Dad's journal, you need Mom's journal and Dana's journal and then you need Cassandra's journal and Abby's journal to undertand heir journals then you need Townsend's journal and Michael's journal but then Zach's journal is needed too, Annabelle can give some clues from her journal. But now I know everything, the only journal that can explain all 10 journals is mines because of all that I know and experienced. My journal also knows everything about Bex's parents."

"So every journal of ours connects but to make it easier, all we have to do is read your journal?" Bex asked.

"Pretty much. My new journal with this information is buried in the deepest cover and would never be revealed. I have something that recorded everything I wanted to put in my journal."

"So now, what's your plan?" mom asked.

"My plan now is to escape out of Gallagher grounds so I can go out there and give what Kaitlin Goode deserve. I know there's a lot of flaws in my plan unless I have more people but that would risk their safety so I didn't really have a choice. Every since school starts I was afraid to get back because I know I wouldn't be able to get out." I finished.

Mom smiled. "I'm proud of what you've been through but trust us with this program, it will help you big time." She said and she held her hand out a little then a bug came to her hand.

"Why did you use the truth serum?" I asked then my world became black.

**POV: Rachel Morgan**

**Location: my office**

"That would have been good for us to know. Now I helped you kids, teachers, headmasters, and board of trustees, please decide now if we wouldn't let Cammie out of our sight or let her do something ridiculously dangerous when this program starts this midnight." I asked. Joe picked Cammie up and laid her to the couch. They all have decided and I had all yes.

I gave them watches. "Those watches tell who's supposed to be keeping an eye to Cammie. There would always be 2 people." They all agreed.

"Thank you, Ms. Morgan for letting us know about this." Bex said.

"It was nothing. Rosaline, Tristan, Dylan, and Annabelle, thank you for your coordination and I would like to thank Jason, too. He must be one of your trustees." I said. We all planned this to make ruin everything for Cammie so she would tell what's happening. I know it might sound wrong but it's the best we could do. The bug I used on Cammie is a full on truth serum.

"You can all go back now." I said then they all leave except for Matthew.

**POV: Cammie**

**Location: Classified**

"Ugh! Where the freaking fudge am i?" I shouted. My head hurts!

"Your room. Stand up! We only have 15 minutes to dress you up." Bex said.

"What happen?"I sat up.

"Nothing. You just drank Liz's bottle and you passed out." Macey said. I noticed the boys were sitting in one side. It went like this: Dillion-Grant- Josh-Zach-Lance- Jonas- Grant- Nick- Tristan- Dylan

"Ugh! My head hurts." I said then I made myself fall back to my bed.

"Aw, is little Cammie tired?" Dylan said, the boys snickered. I saw Liz talking to DeeDee.

I was looking at them but then Macey pulled my hair and Bex literally dragged me in the chair in front of the mirror. Man, I'm a mess.

"Bex, my head hurts already." I complained. Bex is doing my hair and Macey is doing my outfit.

"Cammie, if you don't shut up, I would do an illegal move on you."

"I'll shut up." I said. I do not want to end up on a 3 week hospital stay. Macey pulled me in the bathroom to change. She actually shove me there. I put on this maid clothes. Bex made my hair and make-up natural. I walked out to receive whistles and drools.

"Uh, why the freaking fudge am I wearing a maid outfit?" I asked.

"Dude, we're all maids. The boys are our bosses. " Macey said.

"who's stupid enough to come up with that?" I asked then Mr. Solomon came in.

"I did."Mr. Solomon smirked.

"Figures. He is stupid."I said then they all laughed.

"You will use the same clues you receive before. Cammie have it right?" Mr. Solomon said.

"I did?" I faked.

"Yes, you did. I gave it to you." Dylan said.

"You did? I thought it was your debts and I would pay for it so I threw it away."

"Ha-Ha. Not Funny." Dylan glared.

"Where did you throw it?" DeeDee was worried.

"Don't freak out. I'm sure she memorizes them." Macey said.

"Nah, I didn't." I said.

"So what the heck are we doing?" Liz freaked out.

This is really funny. I have it in my pocket, right now.

"We'll wing it." I said bluntly.

"We can't wing it." Zach said.

"OH my gosh! Oh my gosh! We're going to lose because of Cammie!" Bex said then they started throwing reasons and complain. I can't help it, I laughed so hard.

"What the heck, Cammie?" Dillion said angrily.

"I can't believe you all thought I lost it." I laughed some more. Mr. Solomon was laughing quietly.

"ugh! I'm going to kill you now!" Bex said and ran to me. I ran and ran around the room then suddenly disappeared.

"Where is she?" I heard Bex.

"Cammie, wherever you are, I'll kill you if you mess your hair and outfit." Macey said.

"Macey and Nick sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes Love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage." I said through the vents.

"Very mature, Cammie." Nick said.

"Whatever." I said. I decided it was immature so I jumped out of the vent.

"Here's the clue." I gave it to them. They started analyzing it. We had 10 minutes left. We were solving it and examining a map when someone came in the door…

* * *

><p><strong>Ki<strong>

**Kixina: yeah, Cliffy! It's not a bad thing i think. But the program will reveal secrets, who the real Georgian Girls are, what Cammie's plan's continuation be and more people will disappear and more people will appear. There would be fights and jealousy. You should know the jealousy and fights will be over who Cammie should be with. AHHA. Im going to upload on weekends. See you guys later. ;)**


	13. Ch13: The Best Friends and Missions

**Okay, so short chapter. Sorry, i just got new ideas and published my new stories.. People.. i'm sorryy it's been days since i uploaded. Don't kill me though... Here's chapter 13~~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kixina: Hiya!**

**Grant: Wassuuup!**

**Kixina: nothing...**

**Grant: you mean the sky...**

**Kixina: Huh? Whatever. Gonna get on with the disclaimer... Ally carter doesn't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Cammie<strong>

**Location: My room**

Rosaline suddenly burst in. I remembered she's still mad at me.

"So, you guys figured out what to do? Any of you have plans?" Rosaline said, bored.

Mr. Solomon then excused his self and went to my mom's office, I think, to report or something.

"Uhm, Cammie had an idea. Why don't you tell her, Cammie." Annabelle beamed. Only Dylan, Tristan, Annabelle knew Rosaline and I had a fight so to everyone else, this is awkward.

"Uhm, yeah. Well, uh." I stutter. Ugh! Again, I am NOT SUPPOSED TO STUTTER!

"Well? You know as a captain, you should have ideas flow to your mind as quickly as possible." She snapped.

"Uhm.." not able to respond.

"What a shame. Aren't you a president of a big organization and the Gallagher's team leader? Well? What happened?" she said coldly. Ugh! "You're nothing like your parents, especially not like you father." She knew very well how much that will tick me off.

I knew better than to attack her so I stayed calm. "Aren't you sweet?" I said sarcastically.

"I know, because if I wasn't then you would probably attack me by now. If I wasn't so sweet, you aren't able to calm yourself, now would you?" she smiled.

"I can perfectly calm myself before I met you!" I said.

"Oh, weren't you? Last time I check, you punched Alexander straight to his face when he called you names." She smirked. Don't get me wrong, but it was really ticking me off that's why I punched him.

"Oh, right. So If I wasn't aggressive, you're probably in the street being beaten up. And you would probably never going to learn how to stand up for yourself. If I'm not like my father and neither are you!" I snapped.

We both charged at each other but Zach held me back and Dylan held Rosaline.

"Stop it, you two! This has gone overboard. You two are going crazy. Why don't you just make up?" Tristan shouted.

"It's not me who started it! I was helping all along. Tell me then how many times I saved her butt!" Rosaline screeched.

"huh! And you never counted how much I saved yours?" I said. We were able to get out of their grip and we rolled out to the window.

POV: Zach

Dang! This girls' are gone crazy. They were wrestling each other, next thing I knew, they were out the window. We all ran out to them in 20 seconds.

The two are 4 meters away. We were all standing there, gaping at what happened to them. Would you look at that! They're both in a fight and still end up nicely dress and not a single hair out of place.

They both put one of their hands in their head and looked at each other. They looked eye to eye then they suddenly cried. They went near each other and cried some more.

"We should probably get them upstairs." Dylan said. He sprayed them a spray kinda like napotine patch and Tristan picked up Rosaline and swung her over his shoulder and I did the same with Cammie.

~at the room~

"That was just random." Grant commented, referring to the fight.

"Well, its been like that. They never actually fight, but if they do, they ended up fighting for less than 5 minutes, then cry and made up." Tristan said.

"It took Rosaline and Cammie more than 5 minutes to be friends again." Liz commented.

"Well, I think Rosaline was trying her hardest not to see Cammie since she will give in and apologize." Annabelle said.

After that, Rosaline and Cammie stirred. They both sat up at the same time.

"Hey." Cammie said.

"Hey." Rosaline responded.

Then they look at each other. Cammie slapped Rosaline and Rosaline did the same to Cammie and they both laughed.

"okay, if you two won't have a normal friendship, I would seriously get so frustrated like-" Macey was cut off by innocent Liz.

"Macey! LANGUAGE!" she shouted.

"Shut up! We're leaving in like 3 minutes without a plan." Jonas said, scared we'd lose.

Cammie and Rosaline stood up and vowed at us. "My dear sirs, do you not trust us to be able to come up with a plan in minutes?" They both said In sync.

"My, my, maiden Cammie, do you have an idea where we're having our second clue?" Rosaline looked at Cammie. They were acting as if they were on an old English movie.

"Oh why, yes, of course. It's good that you asked. I have put the clues with some places and came up with the location. Our next location, Hawaii." Cammie said.

"Hawaii? Really? We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!" the girls went on and on and on.

"Nope. We're not going to Hawaii. We're going to a place where it's supposedly hot but when you enter the place, it's cold. Somewhere dirty but clean means somewhere sort of polluted but its clean. So we only had one guess… a lake." Rosaline said.

"We're?" I asked.

"We'll tell you when we get there. I forgot to tell you, they're leaving us near our second clue… so the nearest lake is our x-mark-the-spot." Cammie said.

We all headed out. Every team is out in the front lawn, in different disguises.

"Welcome, everyone. We trust you to keep your members safe and to accomplish this mission, also known as a competition." Mrs. Morgan said.

"My only reminder ladies and gentlemen, is to notice things." Mr. Solomon looked directly at Cammie.

"My reminder, boys and girls, is to keep your mask on. Always. Everyday." Dana looked, again, directly at Cammie.

"Don't get caught and don't be too curious. Curiosity killed the cat." Mr. Townsend said.

"We're letting you use arrows but no guns. It's way dangerous. The mission will send you crazy and we don't want you to do rash things." Mr. Morgan said.

"Psh! Don't mind their reminders. Mine is to have fun!" Abby smiled. Everyone cheered.

"Okay, settle down. Everyone get to their designated transportation."

"Hey, kids. I'm one of your chaperones." Abby shouted.

"Oh gosh!" Cammie commented.

"I'm hurt. My niece doesn't want me to be her chaperone."

"Not that. I just don't… yikeyaawayyoojudpipol." Cammie mumbled.

"What?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

Cammie looked up. "I said you can't tell how much I love my auntie!" Cammie smiled.

"Whatever, squirt. I do know what you said." Abby smirked. "if you won't make it louder, you'll never see Zach and you know I can make that happen."

"Fine!" Cammie shouted. "I just don't like the way you judge people… even though it might be true.." Cammie said shyly.

"Better"

"Whatever"

"Okay, listen up, cammie's group, go to the 6th floor for your helicopter ride." Abby said so we ran their.

Oh gosh… you wouldn't believe what was up there….

* * *

><p><strong>Kixina: sorry really short chapter.. so for this chapter.. i will only need 6 reviews or more. :) Thanks! I'll be waiting... I said i was going to revel secrets.. you'll see when i upload the next chapters...<strong>


	14. Ch14:Lying for Safety

**Sorry guys. My laptop got virus thanks to my little sister. When my laptop got fixed m other siblings started using it so i don't get enough time to type! SORRRY! Here's next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kixina: Hey! I'm Back~**

**Zach: oh boy...**

**Kixina: Oh... you don't want me here? Oh well.. I have some plans for you then... :) NEXT CHAPTER**

**Cammie: Oh good gracious. All you have to say is Kixina doesn't own Gallagher.**

**Kixina: Well you did it anyways.**

**Macey: so, i thought you're going to reveal Nick's secrets and Vivian's...**

**Kixina: oh i will... Just wait, okay? Gosh.. **

**Macey: Whatever.**

**Nick: What secret?**

**Vivian: I have an idea about that.**

**Kixina: -smirks- yes. that secret. We'll see next chapter...**

**Abby: Here's you gooooo...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>POV ABBY<p>

"Oh gosh! What are you doing here?" Cammie shouted.

"Oh, so I don't even get a hug?" the woman smiled. Cammie ran to her arms.

"I'm serious. What are you doing here?" Cammie said as they pulled away.

"just to warn you." She said simply.

"About?" I asked.

"She's planning something. Something big. No one knows except two or three people. Be careful, Cammie. Right now, she doesn't know about your program…yet." She explained. Cammie stiffened. So it's COC, right? RIGHT.

"Why should we trust you?" Bex said.

Cammie and the woman laughed. "Bex, you don't know me yet but I do know you, all of you. The only ones who knows me in here is the Goode's, the Morgan's, Solomon, Townsend, and the Cameron's." the woman said. Then the realization came to me.

"Carly? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yup." Carly smiled. She looked back. "Sorry, guys. You know I'm still in COC, I need to go. See you soon Cammie! See you Abby. Take care, okay?" she said and disappeared.

"Cammie?" I asked. She turned to me. "How do you know her?"

"Uh, you know… bumped here and there." Cammie said.

"We're going to talk later. Get in the helicopter, guys." I commanded.

ZACH POV

I didn't know Carly is a double agent. I thought she's a full on Circle member. Gosh! And she knew Cammie. I have been telling Carly about my Gallagher Girl. She's the only one I told about Cammie in the base. Ugh!

When we got in, Cammie and I have our 'private' place. HAH! TAKE THAT JIMMY! NO CAMMIE FOR YOU!

Cammie laid her head on my shoulder, I put my arm around her and she snuggled closer.

I kept thinking about Cammie. How she can be in danger because of me. I thought about my aunt. What could make her become like this? I thought to myself, I should have went to Mrs. Morgan when she asked me to go to her office so she could tell me about Kaitlin. But I got nervous. Shocker, right? Well, if its some secrets of Cammie, I'm going to wait for her to tell me. I stared out the window and thought about before, when I was supposed to capture Cammie for Kaitlin but then I met the real Cammie Morgan. Cammie Morgan is a girl who never cried or at least never let anyone see her cry ever since she was 7, the day her Dad went MIA. She had been and always will be brave for anything.

"Zach," Cammie mumbled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you mad at me?" she said. I quickly looked at her.

"Why would I be mad?" I said, caressing her face.

"i… don't know.." she hesitated. She looked at me and she snuggled closer. She's hugging me.

"Cammie, is something wrong?" I said as I smoothen her hair.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble while we do this program?" I knew she was asking me if I think aunt has some plans to capture Cammie. Of course, to relieve her, I lied.

"I doubt it." I smiled and she did too. She was going to sleep but I lift her chin up to me and pressed my lips to her. She deepened the kiss and we were both cooperating. I suddenly felt myself smirk. She pulled away.

"You really have to kill the mood?" Cammie smiled. I love seeing her smile, it makes your feelings lighten up.

"oh you know you love it." My smirk got bigger.

"Psh! I do not." She said but she blushed.

"You know I notice you can lie to me about our safety but you can't lie about my hotness." I whispered to her.

"Get over yourself!" She said but she blushed more. She's crimson red.

"Do you want me to grab a mirror so you can see how red you are now?"

She pouted but then quickly leaned into me and kissed me.

Her lips are so soft. I quickly placed my arms around her waist and I noticed how she's so thin and fragile.

Cammie… my fragile Gallagher Girl clouded my mind. I don't want her in danger and neither does everyone else.

"Zach?" I just realized Cammie has been trying to get my attention.

"Uhm, yeah?" I said, blinking radically.

"Nothing. We should rest. We'll have a long night." Cammie said and she put her head on me.

CHRIS GOODE POV

I haven't seen my son and daughter for several years. I'm so happy to see them again. Right now, Cassandra and I are strolling in Roseville. It's good to be back. There has been a lot that been on past weeks ago.

"You know Cammie and Zach are perfect each other even when they always fight." Cassandra laughed.

"I know. Matthew and Rachel have been excited of it. Actually not entirely since the guys are on to Zach." I said. We sat on the bench and saw something weird in the woods.

"Cass, I need you to go back to Gallagher and be on a disguise." I ordered. Cassandra took 30 seconds to be in a disguise. I have given her a comms unit before she went and change disguise.

"Charisma Guy, what happened?" Cassandra asked.

"Uhm, Wonder Woman, I'll tell you later. Please go ask Matthew, Townsend and Solomon. Make it quick, wonder woman." I ordered to Cassandra.

"Okay. Promise me you'll be safe." She said. Of course, I knew better nothing is going to be safe, so I lied.

"Yeah, I promise." I said and started tailing the man from the bushes we saw. I was at a bench sitting, waiting for Matt, Edward and Joe.

"Hey, Charisma Guy." Matt said.

"I am still wondering why your codename is Charisma Guy." Joe chuckled.

"Flaming Dragon on the 32nd street." Edward Townsend said, focusing on the mission

"Wise Guy in 31st street." Joe said.

"Artic Fox is in 30th street. I got the eyeball." Matt is so good. I forgot how good he is. He is called Artic Fox since Artic Foxes are very good in blending in.

"Charisma Guy in 29th street. Artic Fox, what's the plan?" I asked. Of course, we all rely on him with plans. He's fast in strategy and planning.

"Corner him. There's only one, right?" He asked. I scanned for more COC members but found nothing.

"It's clear. Just one." I said.

"Okay. We'll track him and corner him. That's our best plan." Matt said.

"We don't have weapons." I said. After 5 seconds silence, we all burst out laughing. Of course, we don't need weapons, It just one guy for crying out loud.

"Okay, enough fooling around we've got to bring him to Gallagher for our part of questioning then to CIA." Joe said. I agree.

We tailed him and got him cornered. Then he suddenly went to a deserted area. He looked for any sign of people following him. It's either he's stupid or he's stupid. Yeah, I didn't give enough choices because he's stupid. A spy or an assassin will know there' someone tailing them.

Anyway, he went in and so did we. What we didn't expect was people in black. Dang! We've been fooled! I looked at the other three and found something in their faces: fight!

POV ABBY

I decided to give some privacy for Cammie and Zach and same with the other couples. Ah too bad I only have 5 private seats for them, which I would open in 10 minutes.I walked over to the pilot area and said something to my kiddies.

"_Attention kids. I will pull you out of your private place because in 3 hours, we will be landing. Yeah, suck it up! I'm that mean."_ I felt my self smirk. "_No exception."_

There. I was done. I went back to seat but decided to start gathering them. I caught Liz and Jonas having another contest with CIA firewalls.

"Jonas, Liz, go to the center part of the helicopter. Come on!" I commanded and they obeyed. I went next to Macey and Nick who's both deep in matching clothes and having a disguise thingy. I really didn't care what it was.

"Macey, Nick, Need to go to the center part of the helicopter, NOW." I said and they obeyed.

I went next to Grant and Bex and caught them sparring.

"What the he-" I started but Liz cut me off.

"Abby, LANGUAGE!" she shouted.

I smirked. "I was going to say heck." I shouted back. Geez, you would curse too if you saw what was going on. Back to Grant and Bex, I scolded them. "Hey, go to the center part of the plane. NOW! We will have a talk later, okay?" I glared and then sighed. I didn't want to talk about it. "Okay fine. I won't talk to you about it, just don't do it now, okay?" I said and they obeyed to go to the place I directed them.

Okay, I went to the back part of the plane where Cammie and Zach are.

Hmm. I wonder what they are doing when I caught them, probably making out which is gross. But I would like to embarrass Goode in front of MOI! So I burst in!

Ugh! Luck isn't with me. They are sleeping. Cammie's head on Zach's shoulder and Zach is hugging Cammie. That was unexpected. No one ever saw this boy become this protective looking. I grinned evilly and took a picture.

I was thinking of a way to wake Zach and I got nothing for the first 30 seconds. Then it came to my mind. He's always protective of Cammie so why not see how protective he is.

I texted Macey, first.

_To: Macey McHenry_

_From: Abigail Cameron_

_Message;_

_I'm going to do something and I would like you and your friends to just stay calm and stay put. Do not move until I say so, got it? Oh and tell this to the pilot._

_-End Of Message-_

I grinned again. After 30 seconds, I got a text.

_To: Abigail Cameron_

_From: Macey McHenry_

_Message:_

_Suuuure. The pilot was grinning so what's this about?_

_-End of Message-_

I sighed. She doesn't have to know.

_To: Macey McHenry_

_From:Abigail Cameron_

_Message:_

_You don't have to know. Curiosity killed the cat. Just stay put._

_-End of Massage-_

I screamed.

"Zach! Cammie's gone!" I shouted at him.

He woke up and his eyes were wide. He looked outside the window and practically hyperventilates. I cracked up.

"What?" He looked confused and looked the girl in her arms. He glared at me and Cammie woke up.

"What's going on here?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing. You two get to the center part of the helicopter. We're landing in 3 hours and 50 minutes." I said and we went to the center part of the helicopter.

When we got there at the center of the helicopter, they started chatting.

"Hey, have you seen the SNSD's Mr. Taxi song?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah, it's so cool!" The girls replied at once.

"But I still like Genie the best." Macey said.

"I like Chocolate Love." Bex grinned.

"Ah! I got you babe~ I call... I call it chocolate love." CAmmie started singing and doing the dance moves. **(A/N: Sorry! I really love SNSD songs. Try it! They're so cool even if you don't understand it. Watch the live performance!)**

Liz made Cammie to put her hands down because she started getting into the song. Macey, Bex, Liz, and Cammie looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"Why, Liz doesn't want to join in?" Bex teased.

"She's usually the one who starts it." Macey said.

"And started dancing." Cammie replied and they all burst out laughing for 30 seconds. Macey opened her ipod and put it on full blast. Cammie picked a song then they started singing. My phone suddenly rang and I told Cammie to shut the music.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Abby, it's Rachel. I need you to guard Cammie very well. They're back! They've got Matthew, Chris, Edward and Joe. Don't do something irrational. Protect Cammie, please!" Rachel practically screamed at me.

"Don't worry. I will. What exactly happen to them?" When I said the word them, Cammie's head snapped immediately to me.

"Chris and Cassandra were on Roseville. Chris found someone and started tailing him and called for the boys for back-ups. Then Cassandra, Dana and I got so worried so we checked Roseville for cameras. We found nothing. Remember we set a set of camera hidden because of Cammie? We used that and we saw them captured by COC members. Abby! I need you to be careful." I can hear her quiet whines. I would too but I can't since there are people in front of me.

"Okay, just stay put. I'll be back as soon as I can." I assured her.

"Don't! We need Cammie to be safe." Rachel said and I'm pretty sure Cammie might have heard that because Cammie started fidgeting.

"Okay." I said and we both hang up.

POV CAMMIE

I knew they were coming back. I knew this was all going to happen. Mr. and Mrs. Goode can't even enjoy a simple stroll in Roseville because of me. Ugh! I hate COC! I officially hate them.

I was going to ask Abby about it but the pilot said we were going to land soon so I kept my mouth shut, not until Abby asked me about Carly.

"So, squirt, how'd you meet Carly, exactly?" She glared, meaning I am SUPPOSED to tell her UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.

I was afraid of her but I didn't show it. "Like I told you, I met her here and there." She glared even more so I surrendered. "Okay, I was caught remember? So she was sort of assigned for my guard since there was no cameras or whatever in there. She told me the truth. She basically helped me bail out of that creepy place." I said.

"Good to know." She smirked.

"okay, is it just me or is everyone else smirking?" I complained which made them chuckle, well most of them.

For the whole ride (30 minutes left) this is what we do:

Me= talk to Zach about plans

Zach= talk to me about plans.

Rosaline= help organize the plans

Dylan= help strategize the plans

Tristan= Help Rosaline organize

Annabelle= help Dylan strategize. (like Brother, like Sister)

Grant= Play something or talk to Bex

Bex= talk orplay some stupid but fun games with Grant

Jonas= Hack

Liz= Hack

Macey= planning on disguises sketches

Nick= Help Macey and somehow always noticing every move Vivian makes

Vivian= Flirt with Logan

Logan= Play some stupid but fun games that'll prove who's stronger with dillion

Dillion= Playing with Logan

Josh= glare at Zach the whole time Zach did something sweet

DeeDee= keep getting Josh's attention

I really keep asking my friends, how they became my friends. They're weird.

"Cammie, we need a flawless strategy. Jonas and Liz hacked into the CIA database and found out we're going on a lake. Here's the map for it." Dylan said.

"Yeah, so the clue we need is here in the lake, right? It's pretty big so we have to search by three." I said then they started shouting 'I got Cammie!'

"Guys! GUYS! SHUT THE FU-" I started but Liz cut me off.

"CAMMIE! IF YOU FREAKING CURSE I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!" Liz shouted.

"Calm down. I was going to say fudger." I giggled. They all laughed too and Liz blushed. Everything was going well but then we heard some gunshots. This ain't good.

Everyone ducked and I went near the windows and guess who decided to kill the program…

* * *

><p><strong>Kixina: I need 8 more reviews for next chapter. I promise to upload by the time i see i have 8 or more reviews. Thank youuu! <strong>


	15. Ch15:Goodbye

**Sorry it took so long. I had a busy week! Anyway, guess what! MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING! :) It's on the 18th! AHH! CAN'T WAIT! I'm turning 14! **

**Sorry for really taking so long.**

**Cammie: Kixina doesn't own anything.**

**Kixina: Thanks.**

**Cammie: Don't worry!**

**Kixina: You seem so sad...**

**Cammie: Yeah well, look at what happen to me in this chapter... :'(**

**Kixina: It'll get better**

**CAmmie: REally?**

**Kixina: No.. HAHAHA.. Any who... here you goooo!**

* * *

><p>CAMMIE POV<p>

I know what you're thinking about action and spy fights. You think they're all that cool and fun, and as long as you think you have the best training and title, you'll win for sure. Well that's a plain old stupid thought. They aren't like that. Ugh! How much do I hate COC?

"Everyone duck!" Abby said as the goons keep shooting.

"Yeah, got another idea?" Zach smirked. Let me tell you something, Abby and Zach are not the best-est friend.

"Shut it, Goode. Okay, Cammie hand me the gun at the bottom of your seat." Abby instructed so I obeyed. When I open the little box under my seat, there was no gun.

"Abby! No guns!"

ZACH POV

"Abby! No guns!" Cammie freaked.

"Well, that was totally useless." Abby commented. Then she remembered something. "The arrows, get the arrows from your bags."

Grant got up but Bex pulled him down. "Grant, you aren't the best in dodging bullets."

Dylan rolled his eyes and got up with Josh. Wow. Trying to be manly, Josh?

They came back after 2 minutes. "Abby, the arrows are gone." Dylan said and they came back in ducking.

"Okay, at first I would say the guns were coincidence, but now? They totally planned this! Oh gosh! I'm going to die early. I still wanted to real mission but because of this I won't." Vivian babbled. She continued on and on about useless rant.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Rosaline splatted out. "Cammie, Annabelle and I need to do something, so boys, give ways for us." She, Annabelle and Cammie formed a huddled space and start removing their heels.

"Annabelle, you've got the red liquid?" Rosaline asked.

"Yeah." Annabelle responded.

"Squirt, let me do it! It's too dangerous." Abby was full of concern. I guess when it comes to Cammie, her mask breaks down.

"No." Rosaline said firmly. "Cammie I need the sticks." Okay, what the heck are they doing?

"Cammie, what the heck are you doing?" Liz asked, freaking out. Boom! Another big shot was shoot from COC to our helicopter.

Rosaline put the liquid she got from Annabelle to the stick Rosaline gave, then she put some powder in it, lighted it up and threw it out.

5

4

3

2

1! BOOM! After 4 minutes, no guns. One shot successful? Nice.

"Rosie!" Cammie shouted.

"What? It's more fun that way." Rosaline smiled evilly.

"Ugh! I think I hurt my head." Cammie said, rubbing her head.

"Let me help you." Josh offered which Cammie accepted without hesitation.

"SO, someone's having his moments." Grant whispered to me.

"Whatever. I don't really care." I said, trying to deny his tease.

"Aw, is little Zachy jealous?" Macey and Annabelle sang.

"No." I just smirk, placing my smirking mask on.

"Psh! This boy is hard to tease." Macey commented.

"Nah, he just likes to play the manly man role." Annabelle smirk.

Josh smirked at this, and so not to ruin my cocky character, I smirked back. Vivian looked at Nick, who looked to Vivian and they both smirk. Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Tristan, Jonas, Logan, DeeDee, Dillion and Rosaline all smirked. And so did Abby.

After 5 minutes of smirking, Cammie shouted.

"The heck? You guys! Stop smirking!" She said, looking all red from anger.

We all cracked up and then an announcement came in,

"Agent Cameron, we will be landing in our destination." The pilot said.

Cammie sighed.

We all landed in a forest and up ahead is a hotel. How do I know that? Spy.

Location: Genovia, Pleath Forest (**A/N: I totally made up the forest. Yeah, it's very uncreative and the country Genovia? I got that from Princess Diaries. They said it's a fictional country based on Monaco but I will base it on my own imagination. *****Wink*****wink*)**

POV: third POV

Cammie got down with everyone else. She secretly took in her environment. She knows people who lived and who can help her, too. She likes to play games like these.

"Well, this is it. During each round you are-" Abby was cut off by Liz

"We are only allowed to have 3 days for each destination. If we have passed 3 days and still got nothing or even become late for a second, you will be left behind and you are responsible for any transportation available. If even one member was left two location away form their current location, they will be disqualified or worst, kicked off and sent home." Liz said.

"Okay, so I guess you guys know all of it, so tootles!" Abby waved and after 3 seconds, she was gone.

Cammie shook her head and decided to lead the way, but of course, Zach beat her to it. Zach was already leading them 10 feet away.

"Hey, Zachy, wait up." Annabelle shouted. They all tried to catch up to him.

"So, first plan, captain?" Jonas asked, not bothering to look up from his own developed-one-of-a-kind Ipad.

"You know, search off. Break teams. Covers." Cammie said while walking freely and pulled out folders with their covers.

"So who's who?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know. Depends, I guess." Cammi said. They noticed they were heading to a hotel.

"Cammie?" Dylan asked.

"Yes?"

"A Hotel? That's very… not like you." Dylan said, putting a hand on Cammie's shoulder.

Cammie flinched when she was commented to be different. He was right, it was unlike her. She's turning different. Very different than before. She didn't like it.

"It doesn't matter, we'll be here for only 3 days or less, we still need a base or something." Cammie shrugged to hide her uncomfortable feeling.

Dylan and Tristan just sighed quietly. They know Cammie was changing and she has been lying to them about the new her.

"Ugh! Get on your feet and start walking faster. I swear, if I even have to stand this hot weather and sweat, I'm going to beat you up into pieces." Macey screamed.

Cammie giggled and ran, the others following her.

They arrived at the hotel. Cammie, knowing they're still in maid uniforms, choose one big room for them.

"Excusez moi" Cammie said. **(Excuse me)**

"Oui?" A blonde haired girl said wearing a dark red blazer, black pants and white blouse. "We have different rooms, please pick here." She tried saying in english

Aries Genie Room = basic room, no kitchen €17.55

Taurus Genie Room= Basic Room, small kitchen €24.60

Gemini Genie Room= 2 beds, no kitchen €30.25

Capricorn Genie Room= 2 beds, small kitchen €34.95

Aquarius Genie Room= 2 king size bed, 4 extra bed, big kitchen € 40.80

"Mademoiselle, we would have one of the Aquarius Genie Room." Cammie said, smiled, and paid.

After the lady gave the key, they all ushered up to the top floor in their suite. It was really big.

"So, covers?" Jonas plopped down the couch.

"Jeramie Golden, 23 years old, married to Lana Golden. 2 years married." Cammie said. She threw the folders to Liz and Jonas and threw their rings.

Liz blushed, and so did Jonas.

"Jeramie and Lana have light brown hairs, both straight. Lana has blue eyes, and Jeramie has green eyes. Lana is from Kansas, and Jeramie is from Alabama." Cammie smiled. Liz lived in Alabama.

"Next, Marielle Rodriguez and Nathaniel Rodriguez, black hair, Goth, blue eyes and from Seattle, Washington." Cammie smiled and tossed the folders to Macey and Nick.

"Okay! WAIT! Liz and Jonas are married and I'm Nick's sister? What the heck?" Macey shouted.

Cammie plopped down the single couch, leaned back on the arm rest and rest her feet on the other armrest. "Macey, I know you love Nick.*obviously* but love gets away with mission. You can't always be Nick's wife or girlfriend in covers. This is an educational program, Mace. It's just business."

Macey pouted but kept quiet. Cammie's got really different.

"By the way, Macey you can not make out or kiss or do any thing with Nick and same goes for you Nick. You can only put an arm around her like siblings but that's it. Even if you think it's safe. Resist the urge to kiss or something. Little Mistake leads to losing big percentage of success in mission." Cammie said bluntly.

"Next, Roxanne Carson, Daniel Carson, blue eyes and blonde. Siblings." Cammie tossed the folders to Rosaline and Dylan.

"Troy Carson, Devy Carson, blue eyes, blonde and siblings." Cammie gave the folder to Tristan and DeeDee.

"You four are siblings." Cammie smiled.

"Okay, is it just me or you really mean to make us act someone we don't ever want to be." Josh said.

Zach just laughed and Josh glared.

"Dave Wright, Jack Wright, Zeke Wright, Veronica Wright and Abrielle Wright, siblings. Brown hair, brown eyes." Cammie said and tossed the folders to Dillion, Josh, Zach, Vivian and Annabelle.

"Jeny and Lance have to do the different covers. You two need covers and it has to be very different every time we change country or places. You go inside job, seducing and other stuff." Cammie smiled. "And that's pretty much it."

"Wait! What's your cover?" Jonas asked.

"Yzabelle Iver, married, and the chaperone for you little kids." Cammie said and started grabbing weapons and disguises.

"Where are you going?" Bex asked.

Location: Hotel **.*Base*.**

POV: Cammie

"I'm going to start looking for clues. I want to be done with this very soon." I said. I was being honest. I have to be in Gallagher. I want to go home. I want to see dad. I don't want to lose him again. Abby's call… it was important. They got them. They got my dad. I was going to break down, everything I worked hard for is my best card and my greatest risk. I have to… I need to…

… I have brought disappointed before…

…

…

… It won't matter if History repeats itself.

I was always full of mystery, now isn't the best to be a mystery when everything is at stake.

Location: Genovian Amusement Park near the lake

POV: Zach

Jeez, can Jimmy and his friend be more annoying?

"Hey, you two, if you won't freaking shut up, I will shut you up." Annabelle hissed.

I smirked.

"Whatever" Dillion waved off and we started 'walking around'.

"_Chameleon speaking, Annabelle team head to east, Dylan team head to west, Liz and Jonas: keep tracking the team mates. BE sure not to attract attention in the shop 'kay?" _Cammie's voice rang out through our Comms Unit.

"Ugh! We have to walk that far?"Dillion complained.

"You know, you can still use a cab, Dillion" Cammie giggled through the Comms.

"Hey Abrielle," I used Annabelle's codename. "Have you seen Aunt's gaming collection?" I asked. What I meant was have you seen the lady in the video game shop.

"Yes, I have. She has been playing some of it with your cousin, Joshua." Annabelle said. **Meaning: The lady has been tailing us with the man in Josh's direction.**

"You know Josh is in the lead in the games because I saw him reading the cheats in the game with his phone and I saw him ask his friend tutorial in the phone just to beat you." Josh said to me. **Meaning: The guy in my direction is the leader because I heard him in his phone talking about tailing some people and he had Comms Unit.**

Annabelle shot me a we-need-to-go-home look and we started going home.

We sent the other groups messages to meet us in an alley.

Location: Forest near the lake

POV: Dylan

I have Rosaline, DeeDee and Tristan in my team. Jeez, can Cammie pick a better team? I always get to be in Alpha team now I'm in Bravo? Oh well.

""_Chameleon speaking, Annabelle team head to east, Dylan team head to west, Liz and Jonas: keep tracking the team mates. BE sure not to attract attention in the shop 'kay?" _Cammie directed.

Then Dillion complained on walking far and Cammie answered him.

"Troy, I want to go shopping" DeeDee acted. **Meaning: I saw a tail**

"Why? What do you want to buy?"** Meaning: Description?**

"I want a black skirt with strapless red shirt." DeeDee said grabbing Tristan's arm.

"Don't waste such a good day, Devvy." Rosaline said with acidic tone. I chuckled.

Rosaline raised an eyebrow. She grabbed my arm and started drawing directions in it. Left, straight and a tree. Simple. The man in the tree in our left. I winked at her that meant I understood. This is bad. We need to go back…

**Cuz I've been thinking 'bout you lately****  
><strong>**maybe you can save me****  
><strong>**from this crazy world we live in****  
><strong>**I know we could happen cuz you know****  
><strong>**that I've been feeling you**

**I know you want me**

**There's no other, there's no other love****  
><strong>**that I'd rather have, no****  
><strong>**There ain't no one, there ain't no one else****  
><strong>**I want you for myself****  
><strong>

My phone rang. Rosaline held back a laugh when she heard the song and Tristan smirked. So what if they know this is my song for Annabelle? Oh well, whatever.

I opened my untraceable and un-hack-able phone and opened my new message.

_From: Zach(Charlie Team)_

_To: Dylan(Bravo team); Jonas(Delta Team); Macey (Echo Team); Jeny (Foxtrot Team)_

_We found CoC, meet in the special alley way. Need to get to mates right away._

_Apparentle, Alpha Team is busy. I can't get to her! WHAT IS SHE DOING? WHERE_

_IS SHE?_

Darn! Where is that girl.

_Chat on!_

_**Zach:**__ Where is she?_

_**Me:**__ I don't know_

_**Macey**__: My team has no idea where she is._

_**Jonas:**__ Delta Teamis trying to trace her steps._

_-after 5 minutes-_

_**Jonas**__: try finding her._

_**Macey**__: No trace? This is Bex._

_**Jonas**__: No. I tried her bugs but nothing works. This is Liz_

_**Macey:**__ Me, Nick, Bex, Grant are looking for them in the south._

_**Zach:**__ Josh, Dillion, Annabelle, Vivian and I will look west._

_**Me:**__ Rosaline, DeeDee, Tristan and I will look at the east._

_**Jeny**__: Lance and I will go to Northern part._

Rosaline, DeeDee, Tristan and I headed off. After 3 hours of looking we all met up on the center of the covered places Cammie said.

"Oh Gosh! Where could that girl be?" Tristan said. "I swear if she get lost, mom will totally punish us!"

"She is the captain but that doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants." Macey exclaimed.

"I am so going to bug her a thousand times so I wouldn't lose her anymore!" Liz said I frustration.

"I would chain her from now on." Bex said.

"She just wants to be a chameleon." Nick said.

"I hate how she's always disappearing." We all said in unison and sat down the park bench. After 30 seconds, we heard some rustling in the forest.

"Well, I guess that's it. You know I love how all of you cared so much about me. I heard your words of wisdom." Cammie popped out.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Tristan, Grant, Zach and I said in sync.

"Here." Cammie tossed a bottle with paper inside.

"How'd you get it?" Macey asked.

"I was on a date. We went to a garden, it was buried under the only pink flower." She said.

"We're leaving already?" Bex pouted.

Cammie smiled. "I' m sorry for being so unlike me guys, I had a lot on mind and to make up to you, I called abby and said we'll be here until tomorrow so you can still shop till you drop." The girls hugged Cammie and after that, they all ran to different malls.

"You did good, kiddo." I said, patting Cammie's back.

"Yeah, well… Not good enough."Cammie looked in my eye and I knew she meant about not keeping dad safe from COC.

"You weren't there. They are the living legend of the spy world, they don't need protection from you." Tristan said.

"I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it." Cammie waved off and went back to the hotel.

I know Cammie, when she wanted to be alone, you have to leave her alone. She gets all grumpy, sometimes. It's not because she hates someone, it's because she doesn't want to be seen crying. She never showed it and won't ever again. I didn't like it. I never wanted her to look cold to people. Even if spies don't show emotions, I still want her to pour it out at times.

POV: Cammie

Location: hotel

I got the mission accomplished; now, we're off to second destination. I quickly plopped down the bed and let sleep get to me. After 3 hours, 45 minutes, and 23 seconds, I heard the guys come in and started playing with video games. I smiled.

BOYS.

After another 3 hours of sleep, I heard my phone ring. I groaned but reached for it.

"Cammie! Cammie! CAMMIE! HELP!" Liz said.

"Liz? Liz?" I panicked.

"C.O.'…. Be. CareFul." Liz panted.

My eyes widen and I began to get clothes. I dress up quickly with jeans and a off shoulder top. I ran outside the bedroom and grabbed my boots.

"Cammie? Where are you going?" Nick asked as I shuffled through my weapons.

"Business." I said.I stuck I knife in my leg pocket, put a fake skin so it hid well. I grab my guns. I put the arrow on my other leg and the little automatic bow.(they're not that big but they are dangerous). I put a fake skin again for safe keeping.

"Cammie! I demand to know where the heck you're going!" Tristan said as he grab my arm.

"Liz, Girls. In. TRouble. Help. On the Way." I said as I storm around the room and left quickly.

I ran quickly to motor cycle and arrived at the alley where the fight is. We fought. Bex had 5 guys, Liz had 1, Macey had 4, Vivian have 7, Annabelle have 8 and Rosaline have 10. Bex was throwing roundhouses, Liz was using her experiments, Macey was like a deadly storm, Vivian fights like a master, Annabelle and Rosaline handled theirs pretty well.

I quickly joined the fight and started throwing weapons to Liz, Macey, Bex, Vivian and Annabelle. Rosaline always have hers.

Everyone was done.

…

…

…

We thought it was but then a shot rang through. It was supposed to be me but Vivian got shot. It was because the guy didn't aim it right.

I quickly ran to her but Nick Beat me to it.

"VIVIAN!" Nick was pouring his tears out, He grabbed my gun and shot the COC who shot Vivian.

Nick carried Vivian to the nearest hospital and we followed. After 45 minutes, a doctor came in.

"Uh, who are Wright's Family?" The doctor came in.

No one answered, yet so I quickly claimed it. "I'm her older sister." I stand up.

They all looked at me. Nick was surprise and so were the others.

"Well, she needs blood very fast. She's a quick healer but we still need blood. We still don't have a blood like hers so it might take a while. If she won't be receiving blood, it will make her lose her chance of healing faster." The doctor informed me.

"So, we need a blood donor?" I asked.

"Yes."

I quickly put my head down. I know mine isn't compatible with hers.

"I can be her donor." Nick stood up.

"Nathaniel?" I raised an eyebrow. He gave a guilty look and I know it. "Could you please excuse us, Dr. Moscovitz?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and left me with my teammates.

"Nick?" I asked.

"I'm her brother. I mean REALLY REAL brother. She was just 5 when my aunt took her away. My mom was sick and I was the only one to take care of her. Dad agreed to get my sister so she wouldn't get affected. My parents had a divorce so they lived separately. After that time, I never saw her. Dad went somewhere in Russia and then moved again. He lost contact and I didn't contact my sister. After becoming a spy-in-training, I looked for her but there was no sign of her. My mom felt better and returned to the agency and dad worked for a different agency. My mom still asked for the CIA director for help to find dad and Vivian. Just a few days ago that I found out she is my sister." Nick said.

"I'm sorry." Macey said.

"Okay, then. Are you willing to donate, then?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and then I sadly ushered him to the doctor. After 3 hours, they were done. I was planning to call on Mom but Abby and Mom burst in through the doors.

"What happen?" Mom asked me.

"She got shot." I said.

Mom closed her eyes and Abby and her talked.

After 3 minutes I decided to tell her what I wanted to happen.

"Mom," I said, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"I think you should take her back to Gallagher." I said.

"I-"

"Don't say you can't because you can. Don't say you wouldn't because you will if I persuade you enough and don't tell me you shouldn't because you should. She isn't going to work well on mission. She was very good but it will only risk her own health and LIFE if she continued this." I said.

Mom sighed and agreed to get her.

After that, we returned to the hotel and started packing for our next destination.

Nick is very sad. I wanted him to go. He needs a full family.

"Nick," I tried but he won't talk. It's my own fault. I need him to go home, too.

After 20 minutes, we met mom with Vivian on a wheel chair and Aunt Abby. There's two planes. I still felt guilty. Nick can't even take his eyes off Vivian and Vivian was just giving me a sympathetic look because Nick won't talk to me.

I know making Nick go meant letting Macey go. They are the best team in disguise and losing the best in disguises is like losing 25 percent of success in mission.

I felt really guilty so I walked to mom.

"Mom, please let Nick go home with Vivian. And since if Nick is going let Macey choose if she should go. Nick haven't saw his family in a full circle."

I didn't want to meet nick's eyes so I continued looking at Mom.

"Please…" I pleaded.

She sighed and told one of the guards to get Nick's luggage.

Mom walked up to Macey. "Do you want to continue?"

Macey looked at me and then to Nick. I felt like crying but I just sighed and smiled.

"Dude, I'm your best friend, get your butt in the plane and join Nick. You can't hide the truth from me."

"Cammie…" Macey smiled and hugged me. She went in with Nick and Vivian. Even after that, I didn't bother to look at Nick or Vivian.

"Come on people, we need to get going." Abby said and mom and I parted ways.

LOCATION: Heading Back Home

POV: Nick

Cammie has been nice and I just ignored her. I just can't talk to her. She let my sister get shot but she did help her in a lot of ways.

So now I'm here, in a plane, with Macey and Vivian with her new boyfriend Lance. How did Lance get here? Well, Vivian begged for Lance to come.

I still felt bad for Cammie. COC is out to get her and I just cut her mission's success into lack of 20 percent more. I also made her best friend choose between her and me. Why did I have to like this?

_Chat on!_

_**Bex:**__ Hey Cam, you okay?_

_**Cammie:**__ Yeah, I'm good. Why?_

_**Bex:**__ Well, about the choose between bffs and bfs thing with Macey._

_**Cammie:**__ What about it? I didn't let her choose._

_**Bex: **__Is it because you know she'll choose…_

_**Cammie:**__ Him? I know she'll choose Nick. And I weighed my decision Bex. I know if it means letting Vivian go home means to let Nick go and make Macey a string and have Lance get to them will have a 20 percent lack in mission success and have a big lack in disguises… Well Whatever! Screw that lack! I don't care. We can still work this out._

_**Bex: **__-sighs- Sure Cammie… Are you sure you aren't mad about letting her choose between long time friend and short time boyfriend?_

_**Cammie:**__ Not at all._

_**Liz**__: Why?_

_**Cammie:**__ Because, Liz, my dear friend… It's like making you choose your grade or Jonas. Or in Bex's case… food or Grant._

_**Liz:**__ oh…. I get it… _

_**Cammie: **__Yeah…_

_**Bex:**__ But if it means-_

_**Cammie: **__I'm tired… I'll talk to you guys in the morning._

And that was all I heard from their conversation. I' won't be revealing that I know that…I need a complete track of them.

Location: Plane

POV: Dylan

We used to be 17 now minus Macey, Nick, Vivian and Lance… we're 13…

It's a big lost, especially when they all have big parts in the mission. I guess, Cammie thought about it a lot.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

My phone rang… a simple ring that meant it's from out secret organization.

_From: Jason_

_To: Dylan_

_Message:_

_Sorry, Dylan but we need you, Tristan, Annabelle and Rosaline down here. We've got to keep everything down on control. We need you here ASAP. I know you just got there with your sister but please, everything will be a mess if you don't come here soon. Rosaline's world map are getting sloppy, it won't be accurate… Annabelle's training are bumped out. Your training stimulator and the spy and assassin training are kinda messed up. Tristan's agents are confused and the new ones are very confused. WE NEED HELP ASAP FROM YOU GUYS!_

_Thanks,_

_Jason._

Oh no! Cammie won't like this news. I went to Abby first.

"Abby, I have a problem." She turned to me.

"What is it?"

"I need to go back to base." I said. I already told her about the secret organization's need to know only's.

"So?"

"It's a big mess." I said and showed her the message.

She sighed and looked sad. "Show that to Cammie. Just pray she understands." She said and got back to her paper work.

I quickly wake Cammie.

"Yeah?" She said groggily.

"I need to talk to you alone." I said, eyeing Zach's arm around her.

"Fine."She said and untangled herself from Zach.

I quickly grab her hand and led her to a closed private room and sat at the bed.

"I'm sorry." I started.

"Sorry for what?" She said looking at me.

"I…" I started looking for words to continue.

After 12 seconds she spoke. "need to go? Back to base?" She asked.

"How'd you know? " I asked in surprise.

"It's the same look you had when you told me you had to come back and you knew you were hoping it won't happen." She said bluntly.

"I want to stay but-"

She did something surprising. She smiled. "It's okay. The organization needs to go first before me."

It hurts me how she thought she wasn't on my very first priority. "Cammie, you know you're my-"

"Save it." She looked away but kept her smile on place. "I'm just kidding. I hope you have a safe trip. Just be careful for me." She said and got up, turning the knob.

"Wait, is it okay? It's now a big lost to your team." I said. She quickly turn to me.

"You mean Annabelle, Rosaline and Tristan will go, too?" Her eyes widen.

I looked away. "uhh…y-y-eaaaahh." I stuttered.

She bit her lower lip a little and looked at me. She went near me and put her hands on my shoulder. She tilt her head so she was looking up to me. "It's okay. We can handle it. Just go. Be careful, alright?" She said and hugged me.

She pulled back and exited the door.

Location: Plane

POV: Cammie

Another big loss for the team. They all promised to be with me. I just smiled sadly. Why would I rely on that promise? I went to another private room and closed the door. I leaned back the door and sat down.

"I hate…" I started but never did continue. I can't hate them. It was only to protect other people. I can't be selfish.

Instead of getting back to my seat, I quickly grabbed my bag and returned back to the room and started plotting my plan for next destination.

I spent the 4 hours in there. I was tired, exhausted but I didn't care. If I sleep, I'll just be reminded of what hurts me during this mission… everyone is leaving me.

Location: Plane

POV: Dylan

After talking to Cam, I went to my seat on told Tristan, Rosaline, and Annabelle about our sudden change of plans. After 4 hours of just relaxing, I noticed, I haven't seem Cam.

I looked at the seats and saw hers empty. I went to all rooms and found where she is. I opened the door and saw her eyes bloodshot and dark circles under her eyes. Her arms still purple with bruises and all her things scattered in the floor. She's at the floor, passed out.

I looked at one of her papers and saw something

_People. Skill =percentage X's-Lost member -percentage we lost = percentage left_

_4 .Disguises=100% XXXX (Lost: Macey Nick Vivian Lance) -75%= 25%_

_4 .Leadership=100% XX (Dylan, Annabelle) -50%= 50%_

_4 .Mystery=100% XX (Dylan, Annabelle, Rosaline) -65%= 35%_

_5 .Winging=100% XX (Dylan, Rosaline) -40%= 60%_

_17 .Trust=100% XXXXX (Dyl, Rose, An, Viv, Tris, Lan,Ma) -50%= 50%_

_6 .Strategy=100% XXXX (Dyl, Ann, Rose, Tris) -60%= 40%_

_ Plan= 100% XX(Lost: Rosaline, Tristan) -50%= 50%_

_17…Success=100% -46%= 54%_

This was a mess for her but she keep saying it's alright. I sighed. Cammie don't want failure in plan and now I'm the one who's making it difficult for her and she might just fail this. I can't do anything about it anymore. What's done can't be redone.

I walked to Cammie and carried her to the bed so she can get some sleep.

Location: Plane (Landing in 10 minutes.)

POV: Cammie

I woke up and started fixing my things. I grab everything and placed in my bag and I headed out to my seat.

Everyone's awake.

I sat down and started reading the map of the country.

"_Everyone, we will be landing now…"_

After 10 minutes, we landed. Zach, Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Dillion, DeeDee, Josh and Jeny. After we got out the plane, we quickly headed to the hotel.

"One big suite please!" I said. We got our keys and we headed to the room.

"New covers and new teams." I quickly said.

"Why? They aren't coming back?" Dillion asked.

"Nope. Once you get out of the mission, you can't go back in." I said. "Okay so, Alpha team, Zach, Josh and me. Bravo team, Bex, Jeny, Dillion. Charlie Team, Grant, Liz, Jonas, and DeeDee."

"Okay, so Dillion is my brother, Jenny is Dillion's girlfriend. Dillion and I'm a blonde and blue eyes. Jenny has auburn hair and brown eyes." Bex said.

"Charlie Team. We're all friends. I have brown hair, blue eyes, Liz has green eyes and black hair, Jonas has long black hair and blue eyes ad DeeDee has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes." Grant said quickly as he changes appearance.

"Alpha Team, Zach has brown hair and brown eyes, Josh has dirty blonde hair and I have black hair with a little of blue streak, eyes are green." I said and after 5 minutes of all of us storming around the room, we were done.

We all headed out.

"Alpha Team in the park, Charlie team head to the mall and Bravo team go to the forest."

Everything was going great until …

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! BTW, i'm ending this story pretty soon. I read it from the very first chapter and i think it's like not so great. But at least it is helping me in my writing skills. Guess what will happen to the members that decided to abort the mission... Hehe. poor Cammie. You know why ? BECAUSE A FREAKING TERRORRISTS IS OUT TO GET HER AND PEOPLE ARE LEAVING HER. She still needs to go to Gallagher because of the COC's capturing her dad and all. We'll see how it plays out.. And i'm thinking of not making a sequel. It's a dead boring story so i think the sequel will turn out the same.. but i'm no sure yet...<strong>

**HAVE A GOODE DAY PEOPLE!**


	16. Chapter 16: The End

POV: Cameron

Location: 2nd destination

Everything was going great until HE CAME OUT!

"Seems like you lose half of your team, Ms. Morgan." Mr. Solomon smirked.

"I'm sorry, sir but I think you might have mistaken me with someone else." I said politely. Can't he get I'm on a freaking cover?

Mr. Solomon nodded. "Oh I'm sorry, miss." He said and left at the opposite direction we're heading.

Finally, he freaking left! A strong wind passed by us and I felt cold so I put my hands inside my pocket and suddenly felt paper.

I grab it and looked at it.

_**We're watching you.**_

Dang! I forgot. COC. I was afraid and wanted to go back. Something was really off about Mr. Solomon, too. I decided to call Mom.

(Mom, **Cammie)**

**Hey mom**

Cammie, is something wrong?

**Uhm… No not really. Is there any news with dad?**

Oh, Cammie! You know about that? Don't worry, Your dad, Chris, Edward and Joe are living legends… They'll find a way out.

**JOE?**

Yes, kiddo. He was with your dad, Edward and Chris when they got kidnapped.

**I – uhm. Nothing. Okay, then. Mom, be careful. Please take care. I'll see you soon.**

Okay. Be careful, too. I love you kiddo.

**Love you too.**

_Click._ I knew it! Something off! Mr. Solomon! I just saw Mr. Solomon and he was suppose to be in COC cell. Could it be…?

POV: Zach

Location: 2nd destination

I just got out of a shop and went to Cammie, who's very deep in thoughts. Jimmy and I both got there at the same time.

"Stella, are you okay?" I asked Cammie.

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm okay. Can we search off tomorrow?" Cammie said.

"Uhm.. sure." I said and we headed back to the hotel without a single word.

When we got there, we asked the others to go back to the hotel. "Bravo Team and Charlie Team, please head back." Cammie said in her comms and after 15 minutes, they got back.

"What happen, captain?" Jeny exclaimed.

"Nothing. I just…" Cammie started but she stormed in her bed room and locked herself up.

"Uhm… What just happen?" Bex asked.

"WE have no idea." Then it was silent until Liz's phone rang.

"Hello?" Liz said.

"Liz, speaker phone." Bex said and Liz followed.

"LIZ! THIS IS YOUR GRANDMOTHER, I'M CALLING WITH YOUR HEADMISTRESS'S PHONE. THERE HAS BEEN AN EMERGENCY, YOU HAVE TO COME HOME, LIZZIE. PLEASE! I NEED YOU HERE." Liz's eyes widen.

"Uhm…I'll be there soon." Liz said and she stormed in the room, grabbing her clothes but leaving the weapons and technology.

"Elizabeth, your ride will be there at the top of the hotel you're staying in 10 minutes." Mrs. Morgan said. Then they hang up.

Liz was already packed in 2 minutes.

"Liz, how are you going to tell Cammie about this?" I asked.

"Uhm… I don't know…." Liz started biting her nails. She got up and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Cammie? Can I please talk to you?" Liz asked but after 10 seconds, there was no answer. Liz looked back at Bex and us with a worried look.

"Cams," I started. "Bex, can you…" but before I can finish, Bex was already working on the knob.

After 12 seconds, the door opened.

"Camm-" Liz was cut off with the scene in front of her.

My eyes widen, Jeny, Liz, DeeDee, Bex, and Grant gasped, Jonas, Josh, Dillion gaped.

Cammie is wearing a tank top that hugs her figure and really short shorts. Her feet is at the bed but her back is on the floor. Her hand is holding pills and she wasn't breathing well. There are papers scattered in the ground and there were things that was broken...

WHAT HAPPENED?

I quickly got to her side and carried her properly in the bed."Cammie?"I asked trying to get her to wake up.

"Let me get to her." Liz and Jonas said in sync and I allowed them both.

After 5 minutes, Liz had to go but Cammie isn't good yet but we let Liz go. When Liz left, Cammie woke up 3 minutes after.

"Ugh! My head hurts, what happen?" She said

"You decided to have a tantrum. Liz went home. WE guessed you were mad because, look at this.." I said pointing at the vase and glasses at the floor.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! I had a tantrum? Liz went HOME?" Cammie shouted.

"Yeah, there was an emergency at their house." Jonas said, sadly.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Cammie asked Jonas.

"I would have if you weren't a wreck." Jonas mumbled quietly but I'm sure Cammie heard that.

"Pack up… we're leaving." Cammie said as she got off the bed.

"Huh?" Bex asked. Everyone put up a confused look. We haven't even got our clue.

"Got the clue, people, now MOVE OUT!" Cammie showed a paper and shouted but there was something in her eyes and her voice. It's almost as if she's afraid about something.

Everyone left the room to pack up but me. Cammie started packing

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Cammie said and she continued packing

"Cammie! Listen to me! WHAT IS WRONG!" I shouted at Cammie.

"Nothing." Cammie continued packing. I was irritated. I grabbed her arm and made her face me.

"What the heck, Cammie!" I said and she immediately cried on me.

She cried and cried, so I rub her back to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No. My dad…"

"What?"

"My dad, Uncle Chris, Uncle Joe, and Uncle Edward are all caught by COC." She cried.

What? I was shocked. How could they be? Before I get angrier to Kaitlin, I reminded myself that Cammie was hurting.

"IT's okay, they'll come back." I smoothened her hair.

"I wish." She mumbled.

"Do you really have the clue?" I asked as I sat her to my lap.

"Yes, but… we all have to go home…" Cammie looked deeply in my eyes and I did the same, only to see worry in it.

Okay, so I'm going to skip. Everyone is going to leave her. All of Cammie's member went home and to places they were directed. The challenge was done after a week. Everyone went home except for Cammie.

Cammie's team meet up and found out Cammie wasn't there yet. The COC had a video of Cammie being asked and beaten up. Cammie had 'supposedly' died.

The m16 and CIA along with Secret Service and NSA went to have a big attack and sabotage to COC building. Cammie was able to bomb the whole area and others as well and was able to evacuate innocent COC members, Agents in covers, prisoners and her aunt Kaitlyn.

Cammie supposedly died again in the bomb. Everyone went back home to their respective areas. After 2 days, they had a ceremony for Cammie. Before anyone can start the speech, a helicopter landed and Cammie got off of it. Everyone cheered.

And they live happily ever after, I guess?

Sorry, I got bored with the story and I've been focused on other things. Hope you understand. I do thank you all for reading this even for me, it didn't make much sense. After reading this, I found out what I'm supposed to work on and I am doing my best to make a better story. Please subscribe to my new story that is coming up. Thank you for everything!


End file.
